Tom
by Marian
Summary: El último heredero de Slytherin se despertó tarde y, quizás, mal. Olvidado en un orfanato, repudiado por su padre y despreciado por ser diferente, le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer hasta alcanzar sus objetivos. *Romance & oscuro*
1. PatsyBoo, Apofis y Anna

TOM

Capítulo 1: Patsy-Boo, Apofis y Anna

     _Podría hablaros de él y deciros que fue una buena persona que se torció con el tiempo, por frustración, por dolor, por incomprensión. Podría deciros que jamás fue feliz, que jamás nadie lo amó, que jamás tuvo a nadie como él a su lado. _

_Obviamente, sería una mentira. Si nació bueno, y se pudrió, fue antes de conocerlo yo, antes de empezar el colegio, antes de que nadie lo pudiera salvar. Pero fue amado, y mucho, y tuvo una familia perfecta una vez. Sólo sé que no debió ser suficiente._

_

* * *

_

La pequeña sabía demasiado. A Tom le picaba la nariz, con esa sensación desagradable, al final del tabique, que no dejaba de acompañarlo últimamente. Le había pasado siempre, que él recordase, cada vez que el peligro se acercaba.

La había sentido, por ejemplo, antes de que trajeran a Marcus, cuando sólo tenía cuatro años y aún no sabía muy bien de qué iba la vida. El chico tenía tres años más que él e incluso ahora, que ya había cumplido los diecisiete y, por tanto, pronto se iría, Tom sabía que lo mejor era pasar lo más desapercibido posible cuando él estaba en casa. No era sólo que fuera estúpido y supliera su falta de inteligencia con músculos: además, _sabía_ que Tom no lo era, y lo odiaba por ello. Para empeorar aún más las cosas, las pequeñas venganzas que Tom se había cobrado, a costa de su reciente aprendizaje, sólo habían agrandado los roces entre los dos.

Marcus, por cierto, estaba íntimamente ligado a ese picor de nariz. La pequeña Nidhogg, aunque sólo lo había visto un par de veces, también lo odiaba con pasión, pero a ella, claro, no le picaba la nariz.

Esta vez, estaba claro, era la pequeña Patsy-Boo, la niñita tonta del hogar. Era rubita y con los ojos azules, inocentes, pero era odiosa desde el primer rizo hasta la última uñita minúscula. Todo el mundo la adoraba, todo el mundo la mimaba, y probablemente no duraría demasiado allí, mientras que él tendría que soportar cada uno de los horribles días que le quedaban hasta los dieciocho en ese lugar.

Patsy-Boo, que en realidad se llamaba Patsy y a quién sólo él, y sólo con Nidgey, añadía el sobrenombre, que una vez había usado para hacerla rabiar, con tanto éxito que se lo habían prohibido, había estado toqueteando sus cosas. Era una maldita metomentodo, esa niña, sin ningún concepto de la intimidad, sin miedo a perder la nariz si la metía en asuntos ajenos. Había estado revolviendo su habitación, de un lado a otro, buscando caramelos, según había dicho cuando él la había encontrado con las manos en la masa, y había visto cosas demasiado importantes como para que escapara sin escarmiento. Había, le explicó Nidgey después, registrado su maletín de ingredientes, haciendo comentarios divertidos al encontrar, por ejemplo, las hadas disecadas, y no había dejado de reír, con un tono burlón, mientras repasaba los títulos de sus libros. ¿Había visto el diario robado? Y tanto, respondía la hermosa dama, mirándolo lateralmente con un solo ojo, y había estado leyéndolo un rato, hasta que le pareció demasiado aburrido.

- La hubiera mordido - añadió ella, enroscándose sobre sí misma - pero te empeñas en mantenerme inocua.

Una parte de él desearía tener el coraje de dejar a Nidgey suelta una noche, y que mordiera los rechonchos deditos de esa estúpida, que la hiciera sangrar, que purgara su atrevimiento. ¡¡Tocar el libro sagrado, ella!! Era una desfachatez que se hubiera atrevido a acercarse. ¡Y considerarlo aburrido! La rabia le cegó unos instantes y tuvo que recostarse en una pared para recuperar el aliento. Por si fuera poco saber que una niñita muggle había profanado el libro que habían mantenido durante generaciones, ¡por si fuera poco!, ahora tenía que temer una inspección sorpresa, delatado por ella, con todo lo que representaba. O se deshacía de todas sus cosas, que tanto le había costado reunir, o se arriesgaba a un castigo ejemplar. Estaba prohibido llevar ese tipo de cosas a casa, y usarlas era inimaginable. Habilitaban una habitación especial, durante dos días, para que pudiera hacer los deberes, pero era toda su concesión: si quería ser _raro_, tendría que serlo sólo durante los meses de colegio.

¿Dónde esconder tantas cosas? Había visitado Knockturn sólo cuatro días antes, y decir que estaba cargado de materiales ilegales era sólo una subestimación. Su baúl estaba lleno de botes de ingredientes, su armario escondía tres pilas enormes de libros de magia negra y bajo unas maderas sueltas había embutido las pociones que tenía a medio hacer. No podía hacer magia para mantenerlos lejos de sus cosas, y no podía resignarse a tirarlas. En el fondo, sólo le quedaba una opción.

Esa estúpida sabía demasiado, y él tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Así de simple. Cogerla a solas, enseñarle su varita y amenazarla con un maleficio que llenara sus rollizas mejillas de pústulas imborrables. Retorcerle el brazo, hacerla sufrir y prometerle una muerte dolorosa, atacarla cuando estuviera sola, para que nunca hablara. La manipulación por amenazas siempre daba resultado en personas tan débiles y, por otra parte, podría asegurarle, con el corazón en la mano, que no eran amenazas vacías. Oh, no. ¡¡Por Circe que no!!

Se lo haría pagar, y disfrutaría con ello. Ella era una niñita tonta y entrometida, pero pronto aprendería lo que duele salir escaldada. De hecho, no tenían por qué ser sólo amenazas, no tenían por qué no quedar ahí... A una de las pociones sólo le quedaban dos días para estar lista y, después de todo, ella no necesitaría demasiado el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda, mientras que sería un recuerdo perfecto.

Perfecto. Perfecto.

* * *

     _Era un triunfador, y él lo sabía. Era hermoso, con una belleza casi frágil, casi dulce. Me volvió loca con sólo una mirada, y sé que no fui la única. Tanto entre los nuestros como en las filas contrarias. Pero lo más brillante de él era su ingenio. Era inteligente, como jamás conocí a otro. Deslumbraba en los estudios, y no había nada que no supiera hacer. Nunca lo hubo, y pronto se dedicó a probárselo a sí mismo. Incluso cuando esa niña pareció vencerlo, dándose a su hijo, incluso entonces, acabó por demostrar que no había sido así. Él estaba por encima de todos. _

_Sólo perdonó a una persona, a su igual. Y, oh, no, no era yo._

* * *

Tres días después, Patsy-Boo no se acercaba a él. Ni siquiera lo miraba, y temía tanto quedarse sola con él que la barbilla le temblaba. _Eso_ era _respeto_. Cuando él entraba en la habitación, la niña se frotaba la mano casi espasmódicamente, tartamudeaba incoherentemente y se excusaba para desaparecer.

Un placer.

¿Qué había conseguido ella a cambio de dejarlo en paz para siempre? Oh, nada que los médicos pudieran dictaminar, pero algo que le haría recordarlo siempre. A veces sólo sería un cosquilleo, a veces un dolor suave. Otras, a merced de él, un dolor punzante e insoportable, acompañado por la violenta ilusión de ver el dedo lleno de llagas. Sólo una ilusión, pero eso ella no lo sabía, y, mientras que los médicos la tomarían por loca, él podría mantenerla alejada con sólo un movimiento amenazante de un dedo.

¿Había sido necesario? Bah, qué importaba eso ahora. Probablemente no, y probablemente había sido excesivo el castigo a la chiquilla, que había crecido sin que nadie la regañara por nada y que, por tanto, tampoco tenía criterio del bien y del mal. Si se había sobrepasado, cosa que dudaba, había sido merecido, aunque ella ignorara por qué. El diario S era algo que no se tocaba, y menos con sucias manos muggle. Todas y cada una de las páginas de ese libro eran sagradas, memorables, inaccesibles para alguien como _ellos_. Él estaba por encima de todos ellos. Él estaba por encima de todos, y sólo él podía leerlas, y escribir nuevas. Sólo él, hasta que pasara el relevo.

Se había recreado en su venganza, y ni siquiera imaginaba por qué eso debería de ser motivo de vergüenza. Siempre disfrutaba con un castigo, siempre disfrutaba impartiendo justicia, y no le parecía malvado hacerlo. O quizás un poco malvado sí, pero también se regocijaba en ser malvado.

Se consideraba incluso por encima del bien y del mal.

Casi oía una cita de su antepasado, una de las primeras del libro. "No te preguntes si los medios son lícitos o ilícitos, si debes hacerlo o si no. Tan sólo pregúntate: ¿Cuánto deseo hacerlo? ¿Cuánto lo quiero? Porque sólo tu voluntad basta, sólo tu decisión, sólo tu empeño. Pero, si lo haces, hazlo hasta el final, y no te arrepientas. Nunca te arrepientas."

Esa era su vida. El viejo patriarca hechizándolo la noche señalada, explicándole su historia, su ascendencia, su escogido linaje. Hablándole de su abuelo, de su bisabuela, de todos los magos y las brujas fuertes que habían llegado hasta él a través de sus hijos. Los himnos de la familia, los valores, las metas; todos hechos ya suyos, a esas alturas: individualismo maquiavélico y falta de escrúpulos, falta de respeto por las normas y un odio atroz hacia el patetismo, especialmente muggle.

Vamos, no le costó demasiado subscribirse a lo que representaba su familia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ya lo sentía así antes de saber que existían.

Sin remordimientos, pues, por el invisible castigo. Sólo contaba cómo de efectivo acabaría siendo, y si la niña aprendería de sus errores. No la consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacerlo, pero, quizás, al tercer o cuarto correctivo conseguiría que lo dejara en paz.

Si había una cosa que lo apenaba al respecto, sólo una, era el día en que lo había hecho. Sí, lo protegería de soplos inconvenientes y de inspecciones delatadoras, y, en ese sentido, se había hecho completamente necesario. La sonrisa pícara de la chiquilla, sólo unas horas antes de notar cómo su dedito se quemaba y la piel se retorcía alrededor de la úlcera, cuando él había cogido la última cucharada de mermelada, que ella reclamaba después para sí, había puesto de manifiesto que no podía permitirse dudar en esos instantes. Sólo rogaría que hubiera sido dos semanas antes, ¡dos semanas!, y no el día antes de volver a Hogwarts. Un castigo necesitaba un seguimiento: ¡sería horrible que la muy tonta lo hubiera olvidado para cuando él volviera, al año siguiente, y tuviera que empezar de nuevo!

Pero, bueno, lo cierto era que se alegraba mucho de volver al colegio. Odiaba su vida en el orfanato, odiaba vivir entre apestosos e ignorantes muggles, que intentaban aprovecharse de él de todas las maneras posibles, mientras que, a la vez, lo aborrecían por cómo era, y se reían de él a sus espaldas. "Claro que sí", se decían, "un brujo, capaz de hacer volar cosas por los aires. Qué oportuno que no le dejen hacer magia fuera del colegio. Qué oportuno que deba mantenerlo en secreto. ¡Chalados!"

Pero en una cosa sí tenían razón. Era demasiado oportuno, aunque su palabra sería más _frustrante_ o _cruel_, que no pudiera hacer magia fuera del colegio. No podérselo demostrar, ni para bien ni para mal, hasta que alcanzara la mayoría de edad era algo que lo repateaba. Y no porque quisiera demostrárselo, no. Sencillamente, odiaba no poder usar su magia. Lo... aturdía.

* * *

     _Hogwarts era tranquilo, cuando él estaba. Nadie lo hubiera sospechado. Hubo un año, cuando yo hacía primero, que sí hubo algo de jaleo, pero nadie lo achacó a él, sino al contrario. Él era monitor, un buen estudiante, educado, atento y amable. Sé que algunos profesores recelaron de su apariencia pacífica, pero nadie hizo nada al respecto. Y, en cuanto a mí... no sé, quizás fue aquella heroicidad de su quinto curso, que sólo ahora sé que no era tal, la que hizo que me enamorara de él. Aunque creo que me fijé en él antes, el primer día, ya en el andén. Llegó solo, cargando su propio baúl, sin nadie que lo despidiera, entró en el compartimiento y abrió un libro viejo, algo sobre pociones, y se puso a leer. Yo me sentaba en el al lado, con un par de amigas, y recuerdo que las tres comentamos lo mayor que parecía, sobre todo para hacer quinto; creo que lo vimos en el título del libro que leía. Se veía maduro y seguro, misterioso y atractivo, y, cuando, casi por casualidad, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, a través del pasillo, y, en contra del gesto de exasperación que yo esperaba, pues estábamos siendo muy ruidosas porque estábamos nerviosas, me sonrió, enrojecí furiosamente y me flaquearon las rodillas. Era sólo una niña, y no sabía nada de lo que vendría, pero, ya en ese momento, pensé que era el chico más guapo del mundo._

_Con el tiempo aprendería que era mucho más que guapo, y, con más tiempo, que también era mucho menos. Lástima que no aprendiera jamás a mantener mis rodillas fuertes._

* * *

Hogwarts era dulce. Diez meses lejos de muggles, lejos de entrometidos, con acceso libre a su magia: todo un sueño. Así sería su vida cuando aquello acabara, se prometía; así y mucho mejor. Dejaría el orfelinato, compraría una casita en algún pueblecito alejado de los muggles y se dedicaría a aprender cosas nuevas, sobre magia blanca y negra, sobre hechizos y pociones, hasta que encontrara la manera de hacer su nombre inmortal. O incluso hacerse inmortal a sí mismo. Había sido su sueño desde pequeño, la respuesta rebelde a cuando deseaba morirse para que todos los que lo trataban mal, que eran muchos, en el orfanato, se arrepintieran de no haber cuidado más al pequeño Tommy, que tan rápidamente se había ido de su lado. Él iba más allá, y les desafiaba deseando ser inmortal, no morir jamás, e ir al funeral de cada uno de ellos, para demostrarles que, a modo póstumo, los había ganado definitivamente. Deseos estúpidos de un niño, quizás, pero, indudablemente, ser inmortal sería algo grande, algo que llevaría a los de su linaje al más puro poder: la vida eterna. ¿Por qué conformarse con un libro de memorias como legado, si se podía compartir un elixir de eterna juventud? ¿Por qué no dejar ese brebaje como herencia, y compartir el mundo con sus descendientes, desde un trono eterno?

Le quedaban muchas cosas por conocer antes de acercarse ni remotamente a esa fórmula, pero había oído rumores sobre un pueblecito de los aledaños de Tirana en los que una fuente contaminada había doblado la vida de unos atónitos muggles siglos antes. Sin contar que un tío suyo, nacido más de quinientos años antes, nombrado en el diario pero del cual no se había vuelto a saber nada, había desaparecido mientras viajaba por centroeuropa, muy probablemente mientras visitaba la capital albanesa. ¿Casualidad? Muy probablemente, pero, para ser sinceros, Tirana era una visita obligada de cualquier aspirante a nigromante, con misterio añadido o no. Viajaría allí, y estudiaría _in situ_ la vida de Sir Grindelwald, seguiría sus pasos y ganaría un nombre, hasta que estuviera preparado para unirse a sus filas. Aunque, para ser sincero, no era ser un secuaz del brujo lo que él ambicionaba, sino ser su sucesor, superándolo, mejorándolo, convirtiéndose siempre en más. Lord Voldemort, el brujo oscuro al que todos temían. Lord Voldemort, aquél que ni siquiera podían mencionar.

Tuvo que sonreír para sí, notando lo ridículo del pensamiento. Él era un Slytherin, él estaba por encima de los demás: no le debería importar la fama. Le sería útil, por supuesto, y por eso la utilizaría a su favor, llegado el momento, pero no se dejaría cegar por ella. Lord Voldemort, inmortal. Lord Voldemort, amo y señor del mundo. Era casi vertiginoso darse cuenta de que era a él mismo a quién veía en la cima del mundo, y no a otro cualquiera, otro fanático Lord a quién todos querrían seguir. Era él, él mismo, y a su alrededor se extendería la pureza, ensalzándolo y alejándolo de los muggles. Las semillas de odio estaban en los corazones de sus compañeros de casa: todos despreciaban a los sangre sucia, todos coincidían en que debían de aislarlos del mundo mágico, al cual no pertenecían por herencia, y sólo necesitaban un buen líder para constituir un ejército sin igual. Se uniría a las filas de Grindelwald, pero sólo para aprovechar su ambiente, en el cuales sus ideas caerían y germinarían, como en un suelo fecundo. Iría al lejano Señor de las Artes Oscuras, se presentaría como un aprendiz, y, en su declive, que Tom sabía cercano, tomaría las riendas como un jefe competente y decidido, y, con él, los sueños de Slytherin se convertirían en hechos.

Y él conseguiría lo que quería: el poder y, más tarde, la inmortalidad.

¿Le importaban, a él, los odios a los sangre sucia que tanto apasionaban a sus compañeros? Con el corazón en la mano, tenía que admitir que no. Que todos ellos los odiaran era normal: se sentían intimidados por su mera existencia. El hecho de ser sangre pura no te convertía en una lumbrera, y, con frecuencia, los hijos de brujos con tradición mágica se permitían holgazanear y demorarse en las tareas, seguros de saber hacer con los ojos cerrados lo que llevaban presenciando desde pequeños, y convencidos, además, de que su mero apellido sería suficiente para llevarlos a donde ellos no llegaran, cosa que, en general, era cierta, y acababan siendo superados humillantemente por los de ascendencia inferior, que, debido quizás a su profundo desconocimiento de la magia, se aplicaban a sus lecciones con más ahínco que ellos. Los sangre sucia, lisa y llanamente, amenazaban constantemente con humillar a los snobs hijos de papás magos.

Él, cuando fuera su comandante, sencillamente transigiría. Lo había pensado muchas veces, y, de hecho, era lo que ya entonces hacía, incluso en la escuela. Los chicos necesitaban divertirse, y era siempre a costa de Gryffindors y sangre sucia, y él _toleraba_ la diversión, sin participar activamente, porque había descubierto que era la mejor manera de establecer deudas inexplícitas, que le resultaban muy útiles cuando necesitaba algo. A veces, incluso los alentaba, les daba ideas, les confesaba secretos ajenos para instarlos a sus travesuras, que acababan debiéndole, y agradeciéndole. Era su manera de hacerse popular, concediéndoles su diversión mientras conseguía lo que necesitaba, y, sorprendentemente, el círculo de sus amistades cada vez era más numeroso y, a la vez, más estrecho.

Pero él no los odiaba como ellos. No, no, como ellos, no. Sí como su antepasado, Salazar, sí como su abuelo, muerto antes de que su madre se casara. (Se casara. ¡Aún le retorcía el estómago sólo de pensarlo!), sí como lo que era: un mago abandonado entre asquerosos y repugnantes muggles, que lo habían explotado año tras año, que lo habían apartado y aislado, con malas maneras, que habían rechazado todo lo que en él era diferente, sin ser culpa suya pero que, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía evitar. Un mago rechazado por su propio padre, echado de casa con su madre, cuando ella aún estaba embarazada, cuando ella, enamorada, ¡¡enamorada de un muggle, por favor, ¿se podía cometer error más grave?!!, lo cargó con un nombre que odiaba, que maldecía, que había jurado borrar de la faz de la tierra. ¡!Oh, patéticos y tediosos muggles, siempre arrastrándose entre el barro, siempre limitados e incapaces de admitir su limitación!! Odiaban por definición todo aquello que era diferente, y habían destrozado la infancia de Tom sólo porque él demostraba poder hacer cosas que, según su concepción del mundo, eran imposibles. ¡Loco, lo habían llamado! ¡Loco y fantasioso, por creerse capaz de romper cosas sólo enfadándose! Pues ahora, ¡que se retorcieran, al verle loco de verdad! Era un loco, un loco como todos los Slytherins, locos capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir su meta. Loco, según sus nociones de estúpido cristianismo piadoso, de la ley del más débil, de ir contra natura protegiendo aquellos que deberían morir por su inadaptación, su debilidad, su pobreza. ¡Loco, cerebro reblandecido, como Nietzsche, como su Zaratustra! ¡Loco, y jamás tan cuerdo!

Odiaba a los muggles. Los odiaba, odiaba todo cuánto había visto de ellos y creía sinceramente que no era injusto al hacerlo. El orfanato no había sido más que tortura, hasta los once años, y sólo habían empeorado sus befas cuando había recibido la carta que lo cualificaba oficialmente de chiflado, que le había llegado, para más inri, ¡vía lechuza! Si antes tenía que aguantar a diario las palizas de Marcus, las burlas de las cocineras y los desplantes del director, que siempre encontraba cómo criticar duramente su trabajo, por mucho que se esforzara, a partir de aquella carta la tensión subió varios órdenes de magnitud, y todos los chicos del orfanato, que antes se mostraban pasivos ante él, se creyeron en derecho a despreciarle descaradamente, y a bromear sobre su cordura.

Y sólo una vez, _sólo una_, había acudido a su padre, en busca de ayuda, cuando ya lo creía todo perdido. Sólo una vez... pero había jurado que sus palabras le costarían la vida. Había sido dos veranos antes, cuando había pensado que la crisis había llegado a un punto crítico, y su padre no sólo no había querido ayudarle sino que se había burlado de su madre, asegurando que era imposible que un engendro como él fuera hijo suyo, y que seguro que ella había usado magia negra para concebirlo, en alguna de sus orgías satánicas, con la intención de recuperarlo. Que ya había usado magia negra con él una vez, para conseguir casarse, y que repudiaba todo aquello que tuviera que ver con ella.

Tom sacudió la cabeza, intentando borrar el recuerdo de su mente. Recordaba cada gesto, cada palabra, cada mirada de odio que le había dirigido la única familia que tenía en el mundo, y la rabia lo corroía. Pero estaba a punto de llegar a la estación y, como cada año, pretendía hacer de Hogwarts su paraíso sin muggles. Con hijos de muggles, de acuerdo, y los odiaba tanto como a sus padres porque casi todos ellos hablaban y se comportaban como si nada cambiara en sus vidas, respecto a las de sus padres, por el hecho de tener magia. Eran muggles, a todos los efectos, y perturbaban su reducto de paz.

El coche del director giró una última esquina y King's Cross apareció ante ellos. En cuanto el coche paró, delante de una de las puertas de la estación, Tom se despidió muy educadamente, salió del coche y sacó su baúl del maletero. El director ni siquiera se molestó en bajarse para ayudarlo; lo había hecho los primeros dos años pero, desde que Tom había demostrado ser capaz de valerse solo, ni siquiera se entretenía a mirar para comprobar que el chico estuviera bien. Que no era que él deseara su ayuda, igualmente: su equipaje era demasiado importante para dejar que nadie lo tocara. Además, lo había encantado en primero para que no pesara más de lo que él podía cargar, por lleno que estuviese, y el director tampoco era necesario.

En sólo unos minutos cruzaba la puerta y entraba en la estación, abarrotada, como de costumbre, por un enjambre de muggles. Ni siquiera les prestó atención y, billete en mano, empujó el carrito en que había dejado su baúl hasta los andenes nueve y diez. Una familia, evidentemente pura sangre, con un chico de once años y una chica de unos nueve, cruzaba entonces la pasarela hasta el andén de Hogwarts, sin molestarse ni siquiera a comprobar que ningún muggle los viera, y sin dejar de murmurarle frases sobrias a su hijo, un recién llegado al colegio, con últimas instrucciones antes de su gran debut.

- Escríbenos tan pronto como estés en Slytherin - le decía el padre, con voz autoritaria. - La pequeña Le Fay cuidará de ti.

La pequeña Le Fay, repitió mentalmente Tom. La pequeña de cuatro hermanos, pero no _pequeña_ en absoluto: ese sería, si mal no recordaba, su último año en Hogwarts. Anna Le Fay, la prefecta de Slytherin durante los dos últimos años, la mejor estudiante de su curso y la hija de una de las casas más importantes de la alta aristocracia. Si ese chico tenía que ser _cuidado_ por la menor de los Le Fay, no cabía duda alguna de que él no era menos importante que la familia de ella. Se fijó en los padres un segundo, tomando una nota mental de cada uno de ellos, y luego observó el uniforme del chico, de la mejor calidad, confeccionado a medida por Madame Melkin, sin duda. Otro pequeño talento al que descubrir en los próximos meses.

Cuando la familia cruzó el muro, Tom se apresuró a hacer lo propio, y entró rápidamente en un compartimiento vacío, seguro, por experiencia propia, que cualquier vacilación a la hora de dirigirte a un vagón equivalía a tener que compartir sillón. Y, con sus verdaderas vacaciones a punto de comenzar, esas vacaciones lejos de muggles que tanto se merecía, lo único que le apetecía era disfrutar de paz y silencio en su departamento, leyendo algún buen libro.

Entró, pues, y se sentó en el primero que vio libre, justo a la derecha de la entrada. En el de al lado ya había tres alumnas de primero, que comentaban excitadas lo nerviosas que estaban, y las escuchó unos minutos, reviviendo el miedo y la agitación de su primer viaje en ese tren, hasta que Nidgey llamó su atención para que le diera algo de comer, y, después de cumplir los deseos de su dama, que, aunque nunca la criticaría, cada día parecía tener más apetito, tomó el libro de pociones que había comprado para ese curso y se puso a hojearlo, tomando nota de las variaciones de las pociones descritas que podría hacer durante el curso que estaba a punto de empezar para profundizar en sus conocimientos.

* * *

    _Myrtle era una chica infantil y algo mimada. Sé que todos los que la conocían contaron sólo bondades de ella, en su funeral, porque creían injusto habla mal de una muerta, pero lo cierto es que era algo cargante. Siempre estaba triste, siempre alguien era malo con ella. Cualquier excusa era buena para sentirse desgraciada y demostrárselo a todo el mundo. Olive estaba siempre haciéndola rabiar, de acuerdo, criticando cualquier detalle de su aspecto para lanzarla a las lágrimas, pero recuerdo que ya entonces, antes de saber cómo acabaría, me quedaba mirando a Myrtle, deseando decirle a voz en grito que dejara de lamentarse. Creo que, un poco, todos la entendíamos: no era fácil acostumbrarte al colegio, y no siempre te sentías cómoda con tus compañeras. Yo siempre me estaba peleando con Alice Tombstone, la que fue mi mejor amiga antes de empezar el colegio, y, a veces, me encontraba deseando poder imitar a Myrtle y romper mi autocontrol para estallar en llanto y así desahogar algo de tensión. Quizás todas la envidiábamos un poco, aunque detestáramos sus escándalos. Yo, por ejemplo, de una familia tan arraigada como la mía, con tantos siglos de tradición, y con la considerable fortuna de que era única heredera, estaba sujeta a muchas pautas de comportamiento inherentes a mi clase que hubiese deseado olvidar durante unas horas._

_Una vez muerta, asesinada por error por Tom, no dejó de perseguir a Olive hasta que ella hizo que decretaran su reclusión. Ni siquiera pensó en sus padres, en su familia, en lo que le gustaba a ella de verdad, en lugar de dedicarse a la venganza. De alguna manera, nos enseñó una lección de terquedad y constancia; creo que jamás podría igualarla. Pero, a la vez, fue una criatura tan desgraciada en vida que se convirtió en fantasma casi sin darse cuenta. Igual que el profesor Binns. Igual que el Barón._

_Siempre me han compadecido sus vidas: tanto sufrimiento, tanto odio, tanta apatía. Y eso, mi amor, también va por ti._

* * *

Llegaron al castillo, como cada año, cuando caía la noche. El tren aminoró la marcha gradualmente, y él esperó sentado hasta que se paró del todo. Había cambiado su jersey muggle por el del uniforme una media hora antes, y su capa estaba en el asiento de al lado, preparada para ponérsela justo antes de salir. Por lo demás, su equipaje estaba preparado, en perfectas condiciones, para ser llevado a su habitación, los libros que había leído durante el trayecto devueltos a su sitio. Nidgey, desde su pequeño hogar, sobre el baúl, lo observaba, con una placidez casi burlona, mientras él revisaba otra vez sus efectos, asegurándose de no dejarse nada ni de haber puesto cosas frágiles en lugares peligrosos.

- Te esperaré en la habitación - siseó ella cuando él se levantó, decidido por fin a salir. - Buena suerte con los pequeñajos, prefecto.

Él asintió, sonriendo lacónicamente a la serpiente, pero sin responderle oralmente. Era muy peligroso demostrar quién era él mientras aún estaba en el colegio, y, aunque las niñas que habían estado en el compartimiento de al lado ya habían bajado minutos antes, tan pronto como las puertas se habían abierto, ansiosas por ver el castillo de cerca, nunca se sabía cuando lo podían estar escuchando a uno.

Era su primer año como prefecto. Como mejor estudiante de cuarto, nadie había dudado que sería nombrado prefecto en quinto, pero él tenía que reconocer haberse sorprendido cuando le llegó la carta con la insignia. Se la había esperado, por supuesto, y no podía decir que fuera inmerecida, pero muchos otros Slytherins, de familias mucho más poderosas e influyentes, habían prometido hacer todo lo posible para conseguir la insignia que acompañaba a muchísimos privilegios de prefecto. Dippet bien podía haber decidido escuchar a los padres de los otros, e ignorar las cualidades.

Además, a medida que había ido avanzando el verano, y que por fin descifraba el misterio del diario S, la asignación de los cargos de prefectos desapareció de su mente y, si no hubiera llegado la carta con la insignia, ni siquiera se hubiera acordado de que él era un candidato al puesto. Después de todo, los asuntos del colegio no se podían ni comparar a los secretos familiares que estaba desentrañando, gracias al diario, y la sola idea del poder que conseguiría con él hacía que el gobierno de Hogwarts pareciera una minucia.

La Cámara de los Secretos. La Cámara _del_ Secreto, la Cámara de Slytherin, la guarida de la bestia que sólo él podría controlar. Apofis, el gran Apofis, abandonado solo en esa inmensa gruta, esperando que alguien como él lo guiara. La herencia de su antepasado, directamente hasta él a través de los siglos. Y él, por fin, un heredero capaz de abrir la cámara.

Apofis tenía que ser, con toda seguridad, un basilisco enorme, a esas alturas. Tom sabía prácticamente de memoria la descripción de la creación de Apofis, por obra y gracia de Salazar Slytherin: cómo había conseguido el huevo de gallo, lo había cuidado durante meses, hasta encontrar un sapo que lo cuidara, y cómo había roto el cascarón y había salido, no más grande de lo que era Nidgey cuando Tom la rescató de un nido de lechuza, para convertirse, en sólo dos meses, en una enorme serpiente de ojos amarillos con las dimensiones de una boa constrictor joven. ¿Cómo predecir su tamaño, después de tantos años de soledad y de ratas? Poco después de nacer, Salazar le había dado el nombre de Apofis, por el que sería conocido entre aquellos que le fueran fieles, lo había envuelto en un paño húmedo y lo había llevado a la habitación secreta, donde, tres veces al día, él acudía para alimentarlo con ratas vivas, que pronto aprendió a cazar. Cuando el reptil demostró poderse valer por sí mismo, Salazar lo abandonó y cerró la cámara tras él, justo antes de abandonar el colegio para siempre, con la promesa de que, algún día, su heredero lo liberaría e impartiría justicia entre aquellos que se habían opuesto a él.

¿Debería hacerlo en seguida? Tom intentaba imaginar cómo sería la habitación que encerraba al reptil y la curiosidad le aceleraba el pulso. Sí, tendría que ir pronto, tendría que visitar pronto la sala, o no podría descansar tranquilo. Dudaba más respecto a cumplir la venganza de su antepasado, pero estaba claro que iría a ver la Cámara de los Secretos tan pronto como sus deberes de prefecto se lo permitieran. Era lo menos que se debía, después de cuatro años de intensa investigación al respecto, descifrando todos y cada uno de los acertijos que escondía el diario.

El problema era que no quería atraer la atención hacia sí mismo. Si hacía algo por liberar el basilisco, tendría que hacerlo bien, para que nadie lo pudiera relacionar en el mismo. No podía permitirse el lujo de ser un sospechoso de asesinato. Era ambicioso, en muchos sentidos, y sabía que una publicidad como ésa le cerraría muchas de las puertas que ansiaba cruzar. Sin contar que, si lo mandaban a Azkaban, darían al traste con todos sus planes. Así pues, visitaría a Apofis, buscaría el momento oportuno y, si se terciaba, lo liberaría de su prisión. Se lo tomaría como un reto: encontrar la coartada perfecta, tener un plan maestro. Y, hasta que lo tuviera, se resignaría a la paciencia.

* * *

    _Lo hizo en primavera. Nunca me habló, claro, de que lo hubiera hecho él, y no Rubeus, y siempre se mostraba reservado cuando salía el tema. Creo que, al principio, lo felicitaba, orgullosa, al recordar que él se había enfrentado al medio gigante para defender a la escuela en peligro. Él sonreía, hacía algún comentario poco importante y cambiaba de tema. Supongo que odiaba conseguir gloria por algo que no había hecho. Ansiaba el poder y la fama, sí, pero nunca inmerecidos._

_Yo tenía sólo once años, por aquél entonces, y ese preciso día tenía un trabajo de historia por hacer, así que me pasé toda la tarde en la sala común, trabajando. No me fijé cuándo salía o entraba Tom, así que ni siquiera hubiera podido decir si estaba o no en su habitación cuando todo pasó, si me lo hubieran preguntado. Cuando acabé, me fui a la cama y dormí hasta que, a eso de las tres de la madrugada, picó una chica de segundo a nuestra puerta, para avisarnos de lo que había pasado. Myrtle había desaparecido aquella tarde y había aparecido, de repente, en la sala común de Hufflepuff, su residencia, ¡convertida en fantasma! Los prefectos nos estaban reuniendo en las residencias a todos para asegurarse de que no faltara nadie, y todos teníamos que ir a la sala común para pasar lista. El heredero de Slytherin había vuelto, y se temía por la vida de todos los alumnos._

_Creo que jamás olvidaré aquella noche. Estábamos todos nerviosos, los más pequeños por miedo, los mayores por satisfacción. Ahora pienso que, probablemente, el noventa por ciento de los que me rodeaban, en aquella mazmorra que llamábamos residencia, debían de haber esperado toda su vida, y las vidas de sus padres, y las de sus abuelos, que algo así pasara. Comentaban, excitados, que la habían encontrado muerta en uno de los lavabos del segundo piso, el que estaba cerca de la biblioteca, y yo me horroricé: había estado en esos lavabos decenas de veces. Ella lloraba, porque había vuelto a reñir con Hornby, y, de repente, había visto un par de ojos amarillos. Antes de darse cuenta, era un fantasma._

_Era una sangre sucia, comentaban en murmullos aún más bajos, temiendo la reprimenda, quizás, de algún prefecto, aunque era dudosamente necesario. Hija de muggles, ni siquiera podría ir a vivir con sus padres, si el ministerio no lo autorizaba. Sangre sucia, la víctima ideal del heredero, se decían unos a otros con orgullo._

_¿Y Tom? No puedo decir que lo recuerde. Debía de estar atareado, como todos los prefectos, controlando el caos que reinaba esa madrugada. Tengo imágenes confusas de él, hablando con Anna, la directora de los prefectos de las cuatro residencias, para ponerse de acuerdo en las acciones a llevar a cabo, pero podrían no ser más que imaginaciones mías, recuerdos inventados para suplir el paso del tiempo._

_También creo recordarlo pensativo, sentado en el sofá, encargado de vigilar que nadie saliera de la sala común, cuando ya nos habían autorizado a subir a dormir, de nuevo, pero tampoco estoy segura._

_Y, cuando denunció a Hagrid, aquella misma semana, porque Dippet le había dicho que cerrarían la escuela si no se encontraba al responsable, ni siquiera nos enteramos de que había sido él quién lo había resuelto. Supimos, claro, que Rubeus había sido expulsado, porque fue casi un escándalo, y, unas semanas después, alguien notó que había una placa nueva en la sala de trofeos, concedida a Tom por méritos especiales, pero nunca nos explicaron por qué, y todos coincidimos que debía de ser por su gran papel como prefecto durante la crisis, o por sus inmejorables expedientes académicos. Me figuro que todos sospechamos ya entonces la heroicidad de nuestro prefecto, pero callamos, por discreción. Yo, por lo menos, nunca dudé que esa placa se debía a haber descubierto a Rubeus, y lo admiré por ello. Era una niña, y no sabía nada del mundo._

_Rubeus iba a tercero, entonces, y tardó algunos años en volver a Hogwarts como guardabosques, los mismos que duró Dippet como director. Para entonces, claro, Tom ya no estaba, ni nadie que le pudiera recordar lo que se decía que había hecho, y Dumbledore, que sospechó de Tom desde el primer día, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos._

_Tom nunca volvió a intentar acercarse a la Cámara de los Secretos, que se supiera. A partir de aquel fiasco, que estuvo a punto de descubrirlo, se volvió aún más prudente, y pasó por su presencia en nuestra escuela con pies de plomo. Si, a escondidas, volvió a la guarida, lo ignoro. Sé que el baño estaba clausurado y muy vigilado desde que se encontró el cuerpo de Myrtle en él, así que, supongo, no debía de poder volver a ella durante años. Con nosotros era el mismo: educado, cordial, encantador y atractivo, dispuesto a ayudar con una lección que se te atravesara y bastante reservado en cuanto a su intimidad. Era, para todas, el chico perfecto, y yo me enamoré, de esa manera infantil y loca que sólo puedes vivir a los doce años, de todo lo que representaba. Caí a sus pies, deslumbrada por su sonrisa. Y él lo supo desde el primer momento._

* * *

Myrtle, Myrtle, Myrtle. ¡¡Odiaba a esa entrometida!!

Nidhogg lo llamó con un susurro sostenido, y él entendió que estaba molesta con él, por el tono con que lo hizo. Había estado ocupado durante días, antes con la Cámara y ahora con las tareas de prefecto, y Nidgey, que no era buena perdedora, bufaba de celos. Sabía, por experiencia, que tendría que mostrarse más afectuoso y pacificador que de costumbre. _Odiaba_ cuando esa tonta se ponía así, sobre todo porque no le daba razones para estarlo y porque, ¡caray, sólo era una serpiente!

- ¿Sí? - respondió, solícito, en contra de su mutismo habitual a que se obligaba entre los muros del colegio.

- Tengo hambre - explicó el reptil.

Él asintió rápidamente y la alimentó, sin dejar de sonreírle.

- Estás creciendo - comentó, mientras ella devoraba un trozo de carne.

- Claro - espetó ella, ofendida. - ¿No creerás que sólo crece _Apofis_, verdad?

Él sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con resignación. O sea que era eso, aún seguía con lo del basilisco. Nidgey no sabía compartir, y le había sentado fatal ver que él dedicaba parte de su atención a otro ofidio.

- Serás preciosa, cuando acabes de cambiar la piel - siguió halagándola él, acariciándole el lomo con la mano. - Ya eres preciosa ahora.

- ¿Con esta pinta? - se burló ella. - ¡Oh, vamos, si parece que me estoy cayendo a pedazos...!

Tom sacudió la cabeza suavemente y la ayudó a deshacerse de unos centímetros más de piel.

- Me gusta el color que te está quedando, esta vez - murmuró.

- Sí. Es como más marrón, ¿verdad? ¿Te gusta? ¿De verdad?

Tom asintió y la volvió a acariciar. Nidgey no sabía distinguir los colores pero, a la vez, era horriblemente coqueta, y le encantaba saber, de memoria, cómo era su piel, y si los colores quedaban bien juntos. Se habían pasado horas hablando sobre los colores, siempre inquiriéndole sobre combinaciones de colores, para memorizar los que pegaban y los que no, y comentando las pigmentaciones, sutilmente diferentes, que había tenido ya la serpiente, de las cuales ella se acordaba de memoria con una precisión exasperante.

- Supongo - dijo ella, al cabo de unos instantes - que volverás a ver a Apofis.

El suspiró, harto. Apofis era estúpido, era el ser más estúpido y cabezota que había conocido jamás. Su conversación era aburrida, su cerebro minúsculo, y hacerle razonar era casi imposible. Era un esclavo perfecto, sí, pero él esperaba algo más de una criatura tan mítica, y hubiera preferido, mil veces, que hubiera sido tan celoso y cargante como Nidgey si, a cambio, tenía la mitad de su ingenio. ¡Él ansiaba un igual, alguien con quién comparar puntos de vista! Esperaba encontrar a un gran filósofo, a un gran pensante, puesto que había pasado mil años solo, y esperaba aprender mucho de él. ¡Y, en cambio, Slytherin dejó en la Cámara de los Secretos al retrasado mental de las serpientes! _Desgarrar, desgarrar_. _Déjame matar_. ¡¡Pelma!!

- Nah, Nidgey - dijo, cansado. - Ahora estará muy vigilado y, la verdad, no me puedo arriesgar. Además, él ha esperado años a que llegara alguien, y hasta ahora no le ha importado. No creo que me eche mucho de menos.

No, en absoluto, pero sabía que no podía explicárselo a Nidgey, que era una cotilla como pocas. No era que tuviera nadie a quien contárselo, en el colegio, pero Nidgey se acordaría durante años y se aseguraría de criticar a Apofis con cada una de las serpientes con que se encontrara. Sin contar que se lo estaría recordando continuamente. Por eso era mejor callar que Apofis ni siquiera había notado que había estado solo durante mil años, ni que, al verlo entrar, lo había llamado Salazar. 'Zzsar, de hecho, porque ni siquiera sabía pronunciar bien.

'Zzsar. Qué irónico. Cinco años para descifrar adónde estaba la Cámara, pero ni un comentario sobre la estupidez de los basiliscos. Debía de ser la mezcla de sangres. Debía de ser característico de la especie.

Y él, que esperaba un erudito.

¡No, claro que no volvería! Lo dejaría más fácil, para que su heredero pudiera cumplir, si así lo quería, la ansiada venganza, y le avisaría con antelación, sobre todo, de que Apofis sólo servía para seguir órdenes. Esperaba que su hijo valorara tanto como él la iniciativa de los subalternos, pero que también supiera perdonar mejor la ineptitud. Quizás él podría aguantar a Apofis lo suficiente como para limpiar Hogwarts de sangre sucia. Quizás a él le importara lo suficiente como para hacerlo. A Tom, en cambio, todo eso le daba igual. Él odiaba a los muggles, y muggles no había en Hogwarts. Y odiaba, de rebote, a los sangre sucia, porque le recordaban la realidad externa a la escuela. Era sólo que era fácil ignorarlos. Vivía en Slytherin, hablaba sólo con gente escogida y se relacionaba poco en clase: no necesitaba más para tener una vida completamente limpia de hijos de muggles.

A ver cómo salía su hijo.

Y, como si hubiera leído su pensamiento, Anna asomó la cabeza tras la puerta de la habitación de los chicos de quinto.

- Tom - lo llamó, suavemente, y él se giró para saludarla con una sonrisa de compromiso.

- Hola - le dijo, y ella entendió que podía entrar.

- Hola - repitió la chica, y se acercó a donde estaba él. - ¿Dando de comer a Nid?

El chico asintió y movió la cabeza en dirección a la puerta que ella acababa de cruzar.

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Nos llaman?

La chica sacudió la cabeza y suspiró suavemente.

- Venía a ver lo que hacías - se explicó. - Me han dicho que estabas aquí, solo, y he venido a hacerte compañía.

Hablando de estúpidos, se dijo Tom con hastío. Anna Le Fay, la perfecta prefecta Anna, intentando ligar con él. Si no lo enfureciera, se sentiría incluso halagado.

¿_Por qué él_? Él no esperaba encontrar _amor_ en su vida, pero, con mucho, esperaba encontrar alguien mejor que Anna. Que, ¡de acuerdo!, era todo un honor ser cortejado por alguien tan increíblemente importante como ella, y más cuando, según todos decían, la chica tenía ya ofertas suculentas de matrimonio.

Si no lo valorara sólo porque había descubierto a Hagrid, a Tom incluso podría llegar a gustarle que lo hiciera.

No, pero, en serio, Anna era estúpida. Para ser tan inteligente, no tenía ni una sola idea propia en la cabeza. Tenía tres hermanos mayores, y suponía que, a parte de consentirla más allá de cualquier razón, habían sido ellos los que habían llenado su cabeza de ideas preconcebidas, prejuicios y juicios de valor que ella repetía hasta la saciedad. Cuando se diera cuenta de sus errores, sería una mujer tremendamente desgraciada, y no sería él quién la acompañaría en ese camino.

Además, que no. Anna era demasiado importante; si hablaran de empezar una relación, la familia de ella se opondría fuertemente. ¡Y ella ni siquiera le gustaba! No se podía permitir una novia como ella: si jamás llegaba a ser algo en la vida, todos dirían que fue con la ayuda de la familia de su esposa. Su orgullo no lo soportaría.

Pero ella, en cambio, erre que erre. Creaba momentos para hablar con él, buscaba su compañía y se insinuaba de manera más que evidente. Como él no reaccionaba, ella insistía hasta que él, sin poder soportarla más, se disculpaba discretamente y se aislaba en su habitación.

_Y todo por haber descubierto a Hagrid._

Pero, claro, ¿cómo esperaba tener un hijo? Tendría que casarse, y para eso hacía falta una chica enamorada de él. ¿Por qué no Anna? Si tampoco esperaba amar a otra, ¿por qué no comprometerse en quinto, casarse después de séptimo y tener un hijo para cuando tuviera veinte años? ¡¿O qué planes tenía en la vida?!

Nidgey suspiró y se enrolló sobre sí misma.

- Si no te interesa la chica, deberías decírselo - la oyó quejarse. - Aunque no es como si te pidiera matrimonio: sólo te demuestra que te admira, y eso, viniendo de alguien como ella, que siempre ha estado por encima de todos, por su clase, no es despreciable.

Tom miró a la chica, sopesando las palabras de Nidgey, y suspiró también antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama.

- ¿Cómo va todo, Anna? - le preguntó, finalmente.

- Bien - respondió ella, con una sonrisa. - He estado hablando con Dippet sobre las medidas de seguridad.

Eso debía ser, pensó Tom de repente. No soportaba a Anna, ni que se le insinuase, por la falta de liderazgo. Era una jefa patética, que no sabía tratar a sus subordinados y que tenía poca conciencia de lo que era adecuado, y lo que no, en situaciones de crisis. ¡Vamos, si Tom, un prefecto acabado de nombrar, había tenido que tomar el mando, cuando ella se había quedado muda por lo que caía sobre sus hombros! Era una chica preciosa, lista y con un gran sentido del saber estar, pero eso era todo: una concha vacía. Era buena en los estudios, pero jamás profundizaba en temas que no fueran estrictamente académicos; era genial en sociedad, pero jamás tenía una conversación interesante. No tenía inquietudes, no tenía interés por el mundo, más allá de lo que constituía su mundo. Y, de repente, Tom se sintió sin ningunas ganas de convertirse en parte de su mundo. ¿Cruel? Si lo era, lo sentía, pero no lo podía evitar: Anna no le gustaba, para nada. Además, se iría el año siguiente, y no la volvería a ver; ¿por qué complicar la vida de los dos? No, no, no se sometería a lo que ella quería. Ella le admiraba, pero él a ella no, y no podía fingir que era al contrario.

Fuera como fuera, no estaba preparado para una relación, ni remotamente, y con eso le bastaba para saber que no podía empezar nada con Anna. Se casaría y tendría el heredero, pero sólo después de haber recorrido el mundo, sólo después de haber aprendido lo suficiente, sólo cuando tuviera algo que ofrecer al pequeño. Cuando éste fuera el hijo de Lord Voldemort, y no el del bastardo Tom M. Riddle, hijo de un muggle que lo abandonó antes de nacer y lo condenó a pudrirse en un orfanato.

Todo esperaría, mientras se dedicaba a instruirse, y, entonces, y sólo entonces, se dedicaría a construir una familia. Pero antes tenía que ser poderoso. Sabio.

Y, por cierto, que se estaba demostrando muy indeciso, en esa situación. Estaba siendo incoherente, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía (_No me gusta Anna y no quiero que lleguemos a ser más que compañeros_) e intentándolo racionalizar a posteriori, mientras que los objetivos de su vida lo empujaban en el sentido contrario. ¿Qué tenía que hacer, ceder a la chica para estar más cerca del hijo que deseaba tener de mayor? Todo su cuerpo se rebelaba ante el pensamiento: sexo, una noche, puntual y sin compromisos, sería algo que no dudaría con Anna, pero un hijo, un compromiso, unos años, aunque fueren pocos, juntos, se le antojaba insoportable. No le gustaba Anna y, aunque no sabía decir por qué, se ceñiría a sus impulsos. Habría tiempo para un hijo cuando creciera. Y habría otras mujeres.

Además, había otra cosa que le daba rabia de Anna: que hubiera creído que él había descubierto a Hagrid, y que hubiera creído que alguien como Hagrid sería capaz de abrir la Cámara. Era una convicción general, y él era el único responsable de haberla empezado, pero, por mucho que le conviniera, lo torturaba. ¡¿Todos eran tan estúpidos?! ¿No había nadie, ¡nadie!, capaz de ver la incoherencia?!

Oh, sí, había una persona, pero no era apta ni para sexo ni para engendrar, ni ganas tenía Tom de que fuera al contrario: el profesor Dumbledore. Sólo por dudar de él, sólo por apoyar a Hagrid, Tom lo respetaba y, casi, lo admiraba. También lo odiaba, sí, pero, al menos, tenía un adversario digno.

Y es que la lucha, y el posterior triunfo, no importan si antes de empezar ya sabes que ganarás. No, al menos, para los que, como él, amaban el reto.

* * *

    _¿Hablé con Tom, ya en el colegio? Sí, claro que sí; muchas veces. Al principio creo que era más por necesidad que por nada más: me preguntaba dónde estaba algún estudiante de mi curso, me pedía consejo, como de forma estadística, sobre los resultados de alguna nueva orden de Dippet, y cosas así. Otras veces, era porque yo estaba hablando con alguien con quien él tenía que hablar también, y yo acababa en la conversación, o porque, al revés, era él quien estaba con alguien a quien yo quería decir algo._

_Al principio no le daba demasiada importancia al hecho de hablar con él; sólo era un monitor más, un alumno de quinto más, nada del otro mundo. Lo encontraba, claro, muy atractivo, y me sentía nerviosa cada vez que nos cruzábamos, con esa vergüenza incomprensible de los doce años, pero no me fijaba si hablábamos mucho o poco, si teníamos conversaciones interesantes o si tan sólo llenábamos el tiempo de banalidades. Desde el principio supe su nombre, y él el mío, pero tampoco era nada del otro mundo: siempre tuvo una memoria prodigiosa, y tardaba unos pocos minutos en memorizar los nombres de todos los nuevos alumnos de nuestra residencia. Recuerdo que me sorprendió, cuando empezó segundo, porque, ya la primera vez que se dirigió a los recién llegados, en el comedor, para acompañarlos a la residencia, después de la ceremonia de selección y la primera cena, llamó a algunos por su nombre, sólo de haber escuchado cómo Dumbledore los llamaba. Debí mirarlo con una expresión que delataba mi asombro, porque rió suavemente al verme y me guiñó el ojo._

_Es curioso que todavía me acuerde hoy, tantos años después. Supongo que reviví aquel guiño muchas veces, en la soledad de mi cuarto, con el estómago revuelto de deseos de volverlo a ver. Pero es que Tom era muy, muy guapo. Creo que ni él sabía cuánto, por mucho que se diera cuenta de que todas estábamos como locas con él. Se aprovechaba, sí, usando una sonrisa para conseguir lo que necesitaba, pero dudo que supiera por qué era tan magnético. Y no era sólo su aspecto. Es que Tom, por irónico que pueda parecer, siempre pareció un niño bueno. Formal, educado, siempre sabía estar en el lugar que le tocaba, y lo hacía magníficamente, pero, y creo que con eso nos ganaba a todas, con un deje de misterio y de tristeza que nunca borraba del todo. Imagino que se le quedó en la mirada después de una infancia tan horrible como la que pasó. Y, a posteriori, creo que eso era lo único real que había en su persona: esa melancolía._

_En eso, y cómo me odio por pensarlo, ¡cómo me odio por atreverme, ni siquiera, a comparar!, en eso me recuerda a Remus._

* * *

Nota: Me ha costado mucho arreglar el formato de Word para que se entendiera algo, ya que Fanfiction.net ignora la mayoría de etiquetas HTML que de verdad son útiles. Por tanto, sé quizás que es difícil ver cuándo es una voz o la otra, y lo más que he podido hacer es poner reglas horizontales para separar. Lo siento, pero no sé qué más hacer. Si te gusta el fic, creo que lo mejor es que intentes seguirlo desde mi página web, , donde uso que marcan cambios de color y de indentación, aparte de la cursiva. ¡Gracias!


	2. Muerte, Tutorías y Nott 1

**_Tom_**

_Capítulo 2: Muerte, tutorías y Nott (1)_

Lo mejor de la muerte de Myrtle fueron dos cosas.

Por una parte, que la chica era sangre sucia. Matarla fue un error, sólo porque ignoraba que ella estuviera allí, sólo porque fue una metomentodo asquerosa que tuvo que sacar la cabeza para chafardear en el momento más peliagudo, pero, al menos, era una sangre sucia. Él no los odiaba especialmente, él no sentía esa aversión visceral que había empujado a su antepasado fuera de los muros de Hogwarts pero, al menos, eso era coherente con el comportamiento esperado del heredero de Slytherin. Si ella hubiera sido, por ejemplo, una chica de su residencia, una chica cualquiera de Slytherin, tan perfecta como Anna, todos hubieran visto, _claramente_, que el heredero había cometido un error, que ese asesinato no estaba planeado, que había sido la casualidad la que había guiado a la bestia, y no la firme voluntad de un amo sádico y despiadado.

¿Qué respeto hubiera inspirado en los que tendrían que convertirse en sus hombres si un fallo como aquél salía a la luz? ¿Qué clase de líder sería, si, incluso antes de pasar a la acción, ya tenía máculas en su expediente?

Por eso había sido una suerte que fuera sangre sucia, y que nadie se cuestionara tan siquiera que podía haber sido una muerte no intencionada.

La segunda cosa de provecho había sido la excusa. Myrtle, y la vigilancia posterior, fueron la excusa que Tom necesitó para confinar a Apofis en su agujero sin sentir remordimientos ni tener que dar explicaciones ni a Nidgey ni al tosco basilisco.

Lo cual era una bendición.

Si miraba con más detenimiento la muerte de la chica, sacaba más ventajas. Por una parte, haberse deshecho de Hagrid. A parte de lo que sintiera por el medio gigante por el simple hecho de serlo, o por lo que Tom pudiera sentir por Hagrid como persona (nada bueno, por cierto), la expulsión de Hagrid había sido un regalo para la escuela. Hagrid era un peligro como no había otro, con su estúpida afición a la cría de animales extremamente peligrosos y su falta de luces a la hora de discernir lo que era bueno, provechoso o incluso posible de lo que no lo era. Podía ser muy querido entre sus compañeros, pero era un cabeza de chorlito.

También estaba el hecho de que Dippet, a raíz de haber delatado a Hagrid, lo miraba con aún mejores ojos. No era que valorara mucho la opinión de un director capaz de creerse una patraña tan evidente, pero le era provechoso. Y, bueno, no lo habían descubierto, lo cual también era una suerte, pero, como contaba con ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para no ser descubierto, desde el principio, tampoco le daba demasiada importancia. Había cometido un error grave matando a Myrtle sin plan prefijado, y achacaba su éxito al desviar la atención hacia otros a su suerte, y no a su inteligencia, que le había fallado no previendo que Myrtle, o cualquier otra, podía estar en el lavabo. Siempre había comprobado que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de entrar al lavabo de chicas, y luego miraba lavabo por lavabo, para asegurarse que tampoco hubiera nadie dentro. Si ese día Myrtle le había pasado desapercibida sólo se podía culpar a sí mismo.

Pero, bueno, lo cierto era que ni siquiera esa niña había visto quién era el heredero, y que nadie lo relacionaba con el tema. Nidhogg aún le lanzaba alguna indirecta hiriente al respecto, aún celosa y enojada por su falta de atención durante meses, pero, bueno, Nidgey _siempre_ hallaba algo por lo que estar celosa. Era su naturaleza, y él la soportaba pacientemente, porque su ingenio suplía todos los momentos de celos. Era una buena compañera, y Tom había acabado por aceptar sus defectos sin tenérselos muy en cuenta. Desde luego, podía ser peor. ¿Y mejor? En un mundo ideal. Pero, en un mundo ideal, él no hubiera, ni siquiera, nacido, mucho menos pasado por todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Nidgey no estaba mal, comparada con el resto de su vida. Y era lo suficientemente pequeña como para tenerla en su habitación sin que nadie se quejara al director.

Myrtle estaba muerta. Había sido una idea con la que le había costado reconciliarse; era, ante todo, su primera muerte, por involuntaria que fuera. Tenía algunas reservadas, guardadas en su propia varita, y sólo por justicia: devolvería el dolor que él había tenido que sufrir durante tantos años. Era otra vez su orgullo de líder: la venganza era necesaria, _siempre_. Si sus hombres tenían que ser fieles a la causa que él representaba, tenía que demostrarles que cualquier nimia debilidad sería castigada con creces, empezando por aquellos que lo habían herido a conciencia cuando más indefenso estaba. Lo haría.

¿En qué momento empezó a desear un ejército? No lo recordaba, pero nada borraría jamás el sentimiento que lo inspiró. En el orfanato, desde muy pequeño, había estado solo, abandonado y expuesto a todos los peligros, sin protección alguna. Marcus era sólo la punta del iceberg. ¿No sería maravilloso, imaginaba, tener a alguien a su lado, sentir la lealtad de un igual, de un súbdito, de alguien que le ayudara a conseguir sus objetivos sin exigirle un trato abusivo a cambio? Desde pequeño había ansiado el poder, pero sólo porque veía cómo los otros lo ejercían impunemente sobre él. Y, con la firme creencia de convertirse en un líder, se había preparando sin descanso, puliendo su personalidad para llegar a ser el mejor.

¿Qué perseguía? La inmortalidad. La sabiduría. El poder, en muchas de sus formas. La venganza, sólo a veces, sólo como instrumento.

Su primera muerte, y su primer gran fiasco, las dos cosas juntas, habían ido de la mano, cuando sólo tenía quince años y estaba a mitad del quinto curso. Había tenido suerte y se había salvado de ser incriminado a causa de las sospechas de Dumbledore. La próxima vez sería mejor, lo tendría todo más planeado y no se permitiría lugar al error. No cometería ningún otro error. Cuando alguien muriera por su mano la próxima vez, sería un muggle muy concreto, y su familia, si se terciaba, y él, que esperaría hasta acabar el colegio, se aseguraría de no dejar pistas ni de tener de qué arrepentirse. Sería mucho más astuto.

Pero eso sería sólo cuando hubiera acabado séptimo, y, un año después del asesinato de Myrtle, él aún estaba en sexto, atascado entre sus ocupaciones como prefecto de Slytherin, sus deberes, y un inconfesable proyecto secreto. La inmortalidad.

Pero no como una poción, ni siquiera como un hechizo milagroso. No. Todo lo contrario: un salvaguarda, una réplica puntual de sí mismo, una copia de seguridad. Si él no vivía por siempre, el libro negro, muggle, con su nombre grabado en letras doradas, lo haría, y, escondido dentro de él, vomitada en cada minúsculo rato libre y, durante horas, en la intimidad de su cama, toda su persona, sus recuerdos, sus impresiones. Todo lo que sería necesario para devolverlo a la vida, si algo le pasaba, una vez y otra. Y todo lo que necesitaría sería el sacrificio de una vida humana que se le ofreciese, consciente o inconscientemente, voluntaria.

En eso estaba, sentado en una de las mesas de la acogedora mazmorra que su antepasado había escogido como hogar para su residencia cuando entró un numeroso grupo de alumnos a la sala común, que le indicó, sin necesidad de mirar su reloj, que eran las cinco y diez. Es decir, que llevaba más de dos horas sumergido en el diario. Hojeó rápidamente lo que llevaba escrito, para juzgar cuánto había avanzado, y encantó rápidamente el libro para que nadie lo pudiera leer. Tenía faena por hacer como prefecto: aunque nadie se lo había pedido jamás explícitamente, muchos profesores ya lo habían felicitado por el seguimiento continuado que hacía de los alumnos de cursos inferiores, supervisando sus deberes y aconsejándolos dónde creía necesario. Había, por ejemplo, sugerido a un par de chicos de tercero que se dieran clases mutuamente, para compensar las deficiencias complementarias que tenían, y había guiado ya dos cursos de pequeñajos de primero a través de los intrincados deberes y exámenes de la escuela. Donde él no llegaba, por falta de tiempo, sugería a otros, que siempre debían algún favor a alguien y que, en consecuencia, aceptaban a cambio de que el otro lo devolviera por ellos. Era una cadena complicada que involucraba prácticamente a toda la residencia, pero funcionaba y, lo más importante, había disparado la popularidad de Tom, a quien sus más amigos, los chicos de su mismo curso, y un par de chicos menores, ya llamaban Voldemort. Toda su residencia lo conocía, e incluso había aconsejado a un par de alumnos de otras, y él los conocía a todos, pasaba algo de tiempo con ellos y guardaba un conciso registro mental de todos y cada uno de ellos, para futuros usos. Sería, lo sabía ya entonces, muy útil cuando se decidiera a pasar a la acción, y ya había incluso preseleccionado a algunos y eliminado a otros. Y, mientras tanto, lo hacía popular, querido y, una vez se hubiera ido, y la cadena se desmoronara, como no podía ser de otra forma, por la complejidad que tenía y que sólo él se veía capaz de coordinar, lo demostraría uno de los mejores líderes de la escuela.

Pero tenía faena, y, a tal menester, se acercó a unos chicos de tercero que se habían sentado en una de las mesas más cercanas. Ellos lo saludaron con una sonrisa, mirándolo con una alegría sincera, y él les pidió permiso para sentarse en una silla libre. Como había supuesto, tenían problemas con los deberes, esta vez de Adivinación.

No tardó más de diez minutos en orientarlos sobre lo que debían hacer, explicándoles los secretos de una asignatura que jamás había tomado pero que, al contrario de muchos, conocía a la perfección, gracias al diario S. Seis generaciones antes, cuando Adivinación era aún una asignatura obligatoria, los Slytherins se habían dedicado a ella en cuerpo y alma, y habían llenado hojas y hojas del patrimonio familiar con descripciones detalladas de técnicas inventadas por ellos que hoy en día se consideraban principios básicos de la Futurología.

Después vinieron los de quinto, en la mesa de al lado, que lo llamaron un momento para pedirle consejo sobre un trabajo de Transformaciones. Más allá, dos compañeros de Tom ayudaban a dos chicas de cuarto, y, un poco más lejos, los de primero, todos juntos, comparaban apuntes y notas, se pasaban ampliaciones de temario que se habían turnado para hacer y se ponían rápidamente con los deberes.

Nadie podría mantener aquello con vida, porque nadie estaría dispuesto a, como él, ceder todo su tiempo libre, _absolutamente todo_, a la organización y mantenimiento de aquellos grupos.

Claro que él lo hacía solamente porque tenía más tiempo libre del que todos creían, ya que, buscando en los libros de magia negra que había comprado, había hallado la manera de vivir durante meses sin necesidad de dormir.

Por eso no le importaba estar tres horas vagando de mesa a mesa, solucionando dudas y sugiriendo temas para ensayos o libros para bibliografía. Tenía las noches para sí, y acababa sus propios deberes en las horas libres que tenían entre clases. Necesitaba ayudarlos, porque eso era casi una garantía de futuro y, en tanto que tal, se sentía casi orgulloso de hacerlo. Cuando llegara el momento, seguirían a quién tanto había hecho por ellos en el colegio. Cuando él acabara, el año siguiente, lo echarían de menos.

Faltaba poco para la hora de cenar cuando se acercó por cuarta vez a una de las mesas ocupadas por los de segundo. Como habían tenido un día suave, habían sido los primeros en acabar, y Tom decidió dedicarles algo de tiempo, ya que no tenía nada más urgente que hacer, hablando con ellos, para variar, y dejando de lado las tareas académicas. Sonriéndoles suavemente, se sentó en el brazo del sofá más cercano.

- ¿Ya estáis? - les preguntó, mirándolos alternativamente.

Eran cinco, tres chicas y dos chicos, casi todos descendientes de casas importantes. Había un Perks, un Nott, una Wright y una Moran, todos de lo más selecto. Sólo Maggie Smith, la nueva cazadora reserva del equipo de Quidditch, provenía de una familia que, aunque sangre pura, nunca había destacado por su riqueza o su ostentación, pero no parecía notar en absoluto el cambio de clase, porque se había hecho amiga íntima de Lucille Wright, la estirada hija del consejero de cooperación mágica internacional, que parecía aceptarla, sorprendentemente, sin problemas.

Tom no las soportaba a ninguna de las dos. Eran ruines y rencorosas, y tendían a hacerse pesadas si les daba cualquier tipo de confianza, error que había cometido el año anterior, antes de aprender que no eran nada discretas y que tenían la cabeza a pájaros.

Ed Nott no estaba mal. Era un chico agradable, aplicado y con las ideas bastante claras, y buscaba conscientemente la compañía de gente que, para la opinión de Tom, valía la pena. Como Silvia, por ejemplo.

- Teníamos poco trabajo - le respondió Lucille, parpadeando exageradamente en pretensión de una caída de ojos que ella debía imaginar encantadora pero que rayaba más en lo ridículo.

Él asintió suavemente y se inclinó un poco hacia delante para ver el libro que la señorita Moran tenía abierto sobre la mesa.

- _Pocions molte potente_ - leyó, con una sonrisa en los labios. - ¿Sección prohibida, Silvia?

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, bajando la vista al libro y enrojeciendo suavemente.

- Es de Ed - explicó ella.

- Me lo regaló mi madre para mi último cumpleaños - dijo éste. - Como siempre me van tan mal las pociones, tenía la ilusión de que mejorara, si me interesaba con éstas.

Tom asintió y se incorporó para acercarse a la mesa. Desde detrás de Silvia, previa petición de permiso, alargó un brazo para hojear el libro, que, por otra parte, ya conocía.

- Este libro está algo anticuado - se quejó a tanto el propietario del libro como la beneficiaria. - Si decidís hacer alguna de éstas, decídmelo, y os ayudaré a conseguir los materiales necesarios. Algunos son tan obsoletos que tendríais que robarlos de un museo.

- No pensábamos hacer ninguna - aseguró la chica que tenía delante. - Es sólo informativo.

Tom asintió y se separó de la mesa para volver a su sofá.

- Margareth - la llamó, cambiando de tema - ¿tenéis entreno de Quidditch?

- El capitán no nos ha dicho que no lo haya.

- Con la que está cayendo - se quejó Lucille con voz nasal.

- Oh, tendrán que jugar partidos con este tiempo - observó Peter Perks. - ¡E incluso peor!

Tom asintió e hizo un diplomático comentario de compasión, que las dos chicas respondieron con idénticas sonrisas enamoradas. ¡¡Por Merlín, que se les pasara de una vez!!

Ése era otro de los resultados de su programa de ayuda al estudio: como era tan popular, acababa por encandilar a muchas alumnas menores. No era que le molestara, precisamente, sino que, más bien, lo dejaba indiferente, pero odiaba que no dejaran las muestras de inmadurez para cuando él no estuviera. Maggie, pasaba, pero Lucille era hija de los Wright, nada menos, y _tenía_ que haber crecido, como Anna y Silvia, en una casa con estrictas normas de comportamiento. ¡¿Por qué no era como ellas y demostraba tener clase?!

Anna. Prometida con el único hijo de los Malfoy desde hacía dos meses. Aún le escribía regularmente, explicándole cómo se adaptaba a su nueva vida, y a veces incluso la echaba de menos. Anna Le Fay, el hada de Slytherin, sobrenombre que él le había puesto la primera vez que se habían perdido bajo sus sábanas y que tan bien le iba, en el sentido mágico y no en el muggle, donde las hadas eran seres perfectos e inteligentísimos que concedían deseos a los que tenían la suerte de encontrarlas. Ella, que había cursado dos años de estudios muggles y que lo creía mucho más mezclado con los no-mágicos de lo que estaba en realidad, siempre lo encontró, irónicamente, un apodo cariñoso.

Y ahora, tan frío como siempre, ni siquiera podía sentir pena al saber que ella pronto sería el hada de los Malfoy, y que sería Casius quien se perdería bajo los embozos con ella. Claro que, después de todo, sólo habían sido tres meses de encuentros casuales que acababan en la habitación de uno de los dos, y nada más - ni implicaciones románticas, ni compromisos, ni siquiera afecto. Él no quería a Anna, ni tenía ninguna intención de comenzar una relación con ella. Si cedió a sus insistencias y se permitió deslices sexuales fue sólo porque la apreciaba y porque vio que la chica no buscaba nada más en él.

La conversación seguía, con él, pensativo, al margen, y, como lo reclamaron en otra mesa, él decidió dejarlo para un poco más tarde, cuando, esperaba, ya hubiera comenzado la práctica de Quidditch. Aún le apetecía hablar con los de segundo, pero quizás de manera más selectiva: Silvia y Ed, solos, a ser posible. Quería conocer mejor a esos dos, porque parecían tener aptitudes para ser preseleccionados para la causa. Al menos él. Ella era, sencillamente, agradable, y le gustaba hablar con ella.

_Tom nos tenía engañados. Nos imagino, a todos los que estábamos en Slytherin con él, casados y con hijos, preguntándonos qué debió de ser del prefecto que tanto se preocupaba por nosotros, imaginándolo casado, y con hijos, haciendo de profesor en alguna parte, llevando a sus alumnos al éxito. Qué gran padre hubiera sido. ¡Era tan vehemente, animándonos con los deberes, ayudándonos en la biblioteca! Aún hoy no entiendo por qué lo hacía. Creo que, aunque nunca se lo confesara a sí mismo, en parte lo hacía porque no soportaba ver las cosas mal hechas. Conmigo, al menos, era así. Si yo hacía algo que no le gustaba del todo, no se quejaba, no me pedía que lo cambiara: sencillamente, se levantaba y lo hacía él mismo, sin decirme ni palabra, y siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. Supongo que, ya en Hogwarts, él veía la incompetencia de Dippet y el fracaso escolar que la acompañaba y, en lugar de quejarse, que le hubiera sido contraproducente, se imponía una disciplina férrea de ayudas extraescolares. Siempre fue un líder nato, y tardó sólo tres meses, con la ayuda de la prefecta encargada, que luego sería la esposa de Casius Malfoy, muerta tras dar a luz a Lucius, en instaurar la disciplina de estudio para todos los de la residencia. Era sólo voluntaria, claro, pero creo que más de la mitad la seguíamos. Después de la última clase de cada día, íbamos todos a la sala común, donde él, normalmente, ya nos esperaba, y hacíamos los deberes, comentábamos lo que habíamos hecho y resolvíamos dudas. Era como tener horas de estudio guiadas a diario._

_Hay una cosa que no es del todo correcta, en lo que he dicho antes: hubiera sido un padre maravilloso. No, qué va: lo fue. En tres años enseñó más a la nueva Slytherin de lo que yo le enseñé en los ocho siguientes. Claro que ella nunca pudo enseñar a nadie lo que aprendía de papá._

**Nota:** ¡¡Cosas!! A mis tres reviewers, ¡muchas gracias! Veo que hay más gente, como yo, para la cual el Señor del Mal es carismático e interesante. ¡Me alegro un montón! Y, como vuestras reviews me han sorprendido, porque pensaba que nadie leería algo de esta temática, y me han puesto contenta, ¡las respondo! Es algo que no he hecho nunca, la verdad, e intentaré ser breve. Aunque os responda por aquí, sentíos totalmente libres de escribirme un mail, ¿eh? :)

**Anne Malfoy:** Es cierto que hay pocos fics de él en castellano, aunque lo cierto es que, por desgracia, hay muchos menos fics de todo en castellano que en inglés. Supongo que fanfiction.net aún no es muy popular entre los castellanoparlantes. Por cierto, tu nick me ha sorprendido mucho. ¡De verdad! Aún no se entiende por qué, lo sé, pero es curioso para con esta historia.

**malaki**: Mi página es y tiene mis fics y el fanart de mi amiga Lladruc. Intentaré publicar a la vez allí y aquí, pero allí estará mucho más comprensible (y me cuesta mucho menos publicar allí, por lo que igual, y sólo igual, se adelanta un poquitín).

**Rakshah: **Ui, quina il·lusió! Clar que em pots parlar en català!! És més, em sorprèn trobar-hi algú catalanoparlant. No ets la primera que conec dels Països, però cal reconèixer que no és gaire freqüent. Ei, moltes gràcies per la review! M'ha agradat molt, i m'alegro que t'agradi el fic i que trobis en Tom tan interessant. :) Per cert, comparteixo la teva opinió sobre la Nidgey: cau bé de seguida. Petons!

¡Besos a todos!


	3. Amores, Celos y Nott 2

**Tom - Capítulo 3: Amores, celos y Nott (2)**

Silvia estaba sentada en un sillón junto al fuego, con el mismo libro de antes en el regazo, y Edward se sentaba junto a ella, en el suelo, con la vista perdida en el fuego, con el que jugaba, moviendo las llamas con ayuda de su varita. No muy lejos, en otro sofá, la Tombstone estudiaba, con aire aburrido, y dos chicas más de tercero jugaban una partida de ajedrez sobre una mesa. Tom se acercó, suspiró suavemente para que los dos alumnos de segundo notaran su presencia y se quedó de pie junto a Silvia.

- Señorita Moran, - murmuró, mirando a las llamas que bailaban en el hogar - si no deja de leer este tipo de cosas me veré obligado a informar a la dirección del colegio.

Ella alzó los ojos y lo miró con una expresión asustada.

- ¿Está prohibido? - preguntó, cerrando el libro con su dedo como marcador de páginas. - No lo sabía.

- No lo está - la tranquilizó, apoyándose en el brazo del sillón en el que estaba sentada. - ¡Vamos, no te preocupes! Tampoco informaría de que lees libros prohibidos.

- Aquí todo el mundo lo hace - observó Nott, sin dejar de mirar el fuego.

- Lo dices como si te molestase - le respondió el chico mayor, atento a la reacción del otro, ansioso de conocer más a la joven promesa.

- Para nada - contestó Ed. - Me molesta que crean que por tener un libro de magia negra ya son unos grandes magos del mal, y muchos no saben ni hacer un _Accio_ como se debe hacer, pero no que los lean.

- ¿El problema es que no los leen? - aventuró Tom.

- Que nada se les queda, sí - suspiró el chico. - Goyle siempre está pavoneándose porque su padre tiene una gran biblioteca.

Tom rió suavemente y dejó el tema. No hacía falta que continuara la frase para que quedara claro lo que pensaba de Goyle, y se encontró simpatizando con el chico, que seguía dibujando en el fuego. Estaba haciendo una cara humana, y no lo hacía nada mal. Era un chica que, indudablemente, se parecía demasiado a Silvia como para ser otra persona.

- Sería peor que ni siquiera tuvieran los libros - objetó ella, que, absorta en una página en que se veían grabados de las consecuencias de usar ingredientes incorrectos, se perdía lo que parecía, a todas luces, una tímida declaración pírica. - Por lo menos así alguien puede leerlos: la madre de uno de esos estúpidos compra un libro de, por ejemplo, pociones oscuras a uno de ellos, ¡y la compañera de él puede leérselo, aunque él no lo haga!

La Silvia de fuego se desvaneció cuando el chico se giró para pellizcar juguetonamente a la de verdad.

- ¡Me ofendes, Silvia! - se quejó él, riendo.

- Gran demostración - intervino Tom. -: todo lo que digas se puede volver contra ti.

- Ya - suspiró el otro chico. - Ahora tengo que asegurar que sí leo libros para borrar las dudas que pesan sobre mí, y, al hacerlo, me rebajo al nivel de los que no lo hacen.

- Jaque mate - concluyó ella, volviendo a las páginas del libro.

Tom se levantó y se sentó en suelo, al otro lado de las piernas de Silvia que el que ocupaba Edward y le sonrió con compasión. Varita en mano, dibujó tres runas en el fuego: resignación, avance y suerte. _No te preocupes, poco a poco, seguro que la cosa mejora pronto._ Como respuesta, Ed hizo un cortés dibujo rúnico que significaba regalo, o, semejantemente, gracias, y luego lo borró para convertirlo en el símbolo de parentesco, que Tom interpretó correctamente sin necesidad de una segunda runa. Ayuda, dibujó en respuesta, pero Ed sacudió la cabeza.

Curioso, para un chico de segundo. Este Nott, que ya confiaba más en él que en muchos de sus compañeros y que tan claras parecía tener las cosas ya con doce o trece años, realmente prometía. Quizás empeorara con el tiempo, pero parecía una mente despierta, y eso era justo lo que él necesitaba. Además, había entendido su mensaje, aunque aún no había recibido ni una sola clase de alfabeto rúnico, optativa de tercero, y había sabido responder no sólo correctamente sino, además, con matices formales, en el gracias, y con tono íntimo en el segundo mensaje. Tenía que conocerlo más, pero, sin duda, era uno de los que podían llegar a algo en la vida. Satisfecho, le sonrió y movió de nuevo la varita para hacer un nuevo dibujo: una flor ardiente que, a un movimiento suyo, se separó de las llamas y se acercó lentamente a donde Silvia leía, hasta quedarse a unos centímetros de su libro, girando sobre sí misma y enfriándose poco a poco. Parentesco, pensó Tom mientras Silvia cogía la piedra negra en que se habían convertido las llamas, sorprendida. Nott escogía bien a las chicas, y había ido directamente hacia la que mejor iría con su familia, clase y condición. Realmente demostraba hacerlo todo bien.

Su lista de elegidos, por aquel entonces, se reducía a catorce, prácticamente todos herederos de grandes casas, prácticamente todos útiles y convencidos de su destino pero sin demasiado seso, o con demasiado orgullo como para seguirle sin condiciones. Eran los mismos que se habían henchido de orgullo al ver que el heredero de Slytherin estaba entre ellos, los mismos que habían perdido todo recato al verlo tan cercano. Alguno, claro, era unos cursos mayor y, por tanto, ya había abandonado Hogwarts para cuando Myrtle murió, pero, por lo que Tom conocía de cada uno de ellos, todos eran aproximadamente iguales. Nott sería un soplo de aire fresco.

Pasaron los meses, y Tom sólo se convenció más de su impresión: Ed tenía madera de segundo a bordo. Antes de haber acabado segundo, el chico ya sabía del sobrenombre de Tom, y él estaba al corriente de lo que pensaba el menor al respecto, acorde, punto por punto, con lo que pensaba él. Ed, además, le confesaba tímidamente cómo se sentía delante de Silvia, y Tom le daba consejos sinceros, sintiendo al chico casi como su hermano menor. Se encontraban al anochecer, en la sala común, y comparaban impresiones sobre sus compañeros, los profesores y la dirección de la escuela.

Sorprendentemente, quien falló en esa relación no fue Ed, que estaba continuamente a prueba, sino el propio Tom.

Llegó el verano, y con él las odiosas vacaciones, y Tom volvió al orfanato. Era su último año, y se esforzó por no hacer nada más que pasar desapercibido. Desde que Marcus se fue eso era mucho más fácil, y el tiempo voló. El verano pasó, volvió septiembre y Tom volvió al colegio para su séptimo año, como, además, jefe de los prefectos. Volvieron las intrigas, volvió a elegir cuidadosamente a los de primero y un día, de buenas a primeras, vio cómo Ed le rehuía exageradamente.

Hacía calor, y todos estaban en el jardín. Tom volvía de la biblioteca, y se asomó un momento a una ventana, de camino al comedor, para mirar a fuera. Buscaba a Silvia otra vez, porque ella volvía a estar cerca de alguien que le interesaba: un chico de primero que se había amparado en su falda, alegando que eran amigos desde pequeños. Cuando no era Ed, era este Snape, pero el caso es que ella siempre se encontraba justo dónde él quería ir, y él se encontraba siempre buscándola.

La vio en un banco de piedra, a la sombra, leyendo un libro. Snape no estaba, pero sí Ed, y Tom pospuso su búsqueda del pequeñajo para ir a hablar con, prácticamente, su único amigo. Dio la vuelta, buscó unas escaleras y luego una puerta al exterior, y salió al patio, a unos doscientos metros de donde se sentaban ellos. Con dos libros en la mano, se acercó a ellos a buen paso, observando con atención a la pareja. Silvia leía algo en voz alta, y Ed asentía suavemente y hacía comentarios al respecto, desganado. Hubo un momento en que ella alzó la vista, lo vio acercarse e interrumpió la lectura para saludarlo con la mano, sonriente. Edward alzó la vista, también, lo miró unos instantes y se disculpó en un murmullo que Tom no llegó a oír antes de levantarse y alejarse por el camino contrario a por el que se acercaba él. Silvia los miró alternativamente, sorprendida, y, como él no pudo abandonarla sin más, estuvo hablando con él durante una media hora, antes de que ella tuviera que ir a una clase de Pociones.

Nott lo esquivó de igual manera durante todo el día, alegando excusas estúpidas y huyendo de la sala en el momento en que él entraba. Nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto, por lo que imaginó que no se dieron cuenta, y la cosa siguió durante una semana antes de que Tom consiguiera acorralarlo en la sala común, cogiéndolo por sorpresa cuando volvía a dejar los libros antes de ir a la biblioteca.

- Silvia me espera - fue lo primero que le dijo, al verse atrapado. - Me tengo que ir...

- Espera - repitió Tom, sintiendo que perdía la paciencia. - Será sólo un momento. Edward, ¿te pasa algo conmigo? Me siento como si me huyeras.

- No - mintió él, avanzando hacia la puerta. - Estoy como siempre. Algo... ocupado.

- Entonces - dijo Tom, a través de una mandíbula encajada - no te importará que quedemos esta noche para hablar, como siempre.

- Esta noche no puedo.

- Mañana.

- Estoy muy cargado, Tom, de verdad. Tengo un trabajo de Aritmo...

- Yo te ayudo - se ofreció él. - No te preocupes.

- Tú no has hecho Aritmo - se quejó el chico. - No necesito ayuda, sólo tiempo...

- ¿Es por Silvia? - intentó Tom, hastiado.

- ¿Silvia? ¿Por qué? ¡Claro que no!

Tom lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con una mirada fría, hasta que el chico lo admitió.

- Es por Silvia - concedió, en un murmullo. - Pasa algo, pero no quiero hablar del tema. Sólo necesito tiempo para aceptarlo. Y te lo contaré.

- Es ese Snape, ¿verdad? - intentó Tom, antes de dejarlo. - Es un pesado, pero yo no le daría importancia...

- No es Snape - interrumpió el chico. - Mira, todo esto es una locura, y no lo quiero discutir ahora. Tenemos que limpiar el mundo de sangre sucia, ¿no? Pues vamos allá, ¡y ya está! ¡Dejemos mi vida aparte!

Tom esperó pacientemente a que al chico se le pasara lo que fuera que le pasaba y se lo contara de una vez. Tenía mucho trabajo, y no le dio más importancia hasta que vio que pasaba una semana, y luego dos, y que parecía que había perdido a Nott para siempre.

Y sólo cuando, por ir a hablar con Snape, vio la sonrisa con que, tan educada como siempre, lo saludaba Silvia, comenzó a entender lo que pasaba. Silvia había enrojecido siempre, desde que él recordaba, cuando le hablaba. Siempre había sido tímida y reservada, pero pensaba que era sólo cómo era la chica. Parecía feliz cuando él iba a hablar con ella y con Ed. Era sutil, se controlaba, se comportaba con normalidad, y él no la conocía _cuando él no estaba_, pero los signos estaban allí, exactamente igual que con Margareth y con Lucille.

Y Nott, que pasaba casi todo su tiempo con ella y con Alice, estaba loco por ella.

Tom no volvió a insistir a Ed para que le hablara y no volvió a darle importancia al tema. Se comportó normalmente, y siguió relacionándose igual con todos menos con el chico de tercero. Se acercaba a Silvia, para que no se notara que la esquivaba, sólo cuando Ed no estaba con ella, y se fijó en todos los detalles de su comportamiento hasta que su primera impresión quedó confirmada.

Nott estaba loco por Silvia. Ahora Silvia estaba loca por él.

Y Voldemort perdió a un gran ayudante, antes incluso de reclutarlo.

_¿Nott? ¿Edward Nott? No, no recuerdo que fueran especialmente amigos. Es curioso, no había vuelto a pensar en el bueno de Ed en años. Se casó con Alice poco después de dejar el colegio y tuvieron un hijo, horrible, por cierto, antes de separarse. Un gran escándalo. Pero, que yo sepa, nunca tuvo relación alguna con Tom. Hablaron, de vez en cuando, en el colegio, pero Tom era muy popular; hablaba con todo el mundo. Desde luego, Ed nunca hubiera formado parte de la sociedad de Tom: le aborreció durante meses, y luego pasó a la indiferencia. Ed iba a mi curso, e hicimos algunos trabajos juntos, pero tampoco éramos especialmente amigos. Nos entendíamos bien, y admiraba su inteligencia, pero los dos teníamos muchas cosas a nuestro alrededor, demasiadas como para poder intimar mucho._

_Se casó con Alice años antes de que Tom reapareciera, dos años después de acabar séptimo. Fue un romance fugaz, que nos sorprendió a las dos, y me pidieron que fuera su dama de honor. Yo estaba harta de Alice, siempre tan negativa y radical, y, como mis padres acababan de morir, me limité a enviarles una lechuza con unos galeones y una carta de disculpas, formal y sobria, excusándome de asistir a la boda._

_El pequeño Nott... la última vez que lo vi, tenía dieciséis años y cogía el Hogwarts Express. Salió a su madre y, él sí, acabó siendo miembro de los Devoradores. No tenía cerebro, la verdad. Y Ed abandonó a su familia antes de poderle enseñar algo de sentido común. Una lástima._

* * *

Más cosas: gracias de nuevo por las reviews. ¡No las comento por hacer esto más dinámico, pero eso no quiere decir para nada que no me hayan alegrado el día! ¡Besazos!

* * *


	4. Camino, Despedida y Diosa

**Tom **

_Capítulo 4: Camino, despedida y Diosa_

Tom se tocó la lengua con los dientes. Tenía un pequeño bulto en la punta, fruto de algo que debería recordar, un ingrediente demasiado caliente, un mordisco eventual, _algo_, pero no le venía a la cabeza qué. ¿Había comido raíz de belladona últimamente? No recordaba haberlo hecho e, igualmente, era sólo ligeramente alérgico a ella, nada del otro mundo. No justificaba, al menos, la llaga en la lengua, si no había sido muy concentrada. Vaya. Curioso. Ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que había comido en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Yacía en la cama de su hotel, vestido y sobre la colcha, mirando el techo mientras repasaba los últimos minutos. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Debía de haber aparecido en el hotel, sin más, y había caído, dormido, sobre la cama. Debía de haber estado inconsciente un buen rato, porque los músculos le dolían, pero ya no de cansancio sino de inacostumbrada inmovilidad.

El silencio del hotel era reconfortante, después de días en condiciones extremas, perdido en la selva buscando un escondite inexistente en una zona jamás explorada, mucho menos cartografiada. ¡Albania era horrible!

¿Qué buscaba, después de todo? ¿Conocimiento? Para él, hasta aquel viaje, el conocimiento se obtenía de las bibliotecas, de los libros, de los que _sabían_ antes que él. ¿De qué aprender, si nadie había recorrido antes aquel camino? ¿Dónde buscar, si no había referencias? Por lo visto, por mucho que había buscado, no había un lugar mejor que la selva y sus indígenas.

Irónico.

En medio de la antigua y súper poblada Europa, un lugar inexplorado, protegido por la magia más antigua y poderosa. ¡Y él que nunca había demostrado predilección alguna por magia antigua! Le había llevado dos semanas de investigaciones sólo conseguir acercarse al camino de los dioses, marcado con dos enormes piedras a lado y lado, con dos dibujos rúnicos tallados en ellas a escala, cambio futuro y dios, de las que él había deducido el sobrenombre. Claro que también podía entenderse como aviso: a partir de allí, sólo aquellos que anhelen convertirse en dios. Era lo que tenían las runas: era difícil evitar ambigüedades. Para él, eran casi poesía; un lenguaje mucho más flexible que había perdurado tras todos aquellos siglos. Y, además, él ansiaba ser como dios. Aquél era su camino.

Luego, habían seguido diez días de vagar por una senda que aparecía sin fin ante él. Un engaño, claro: en realidad no avanzaba, sino que sólo se lo parecía. Y luego empezó a perder la noción del tiempo, viviendo días eternos, como meses, y noches efímeras. Era como estrellarse contra muros consecutivos: a la que superaba uno, se daba de bruces contra el siguiente.

Lo bueno de aquello era que todas aquellas medidas de seguridad sólo eran pistas de la importancia de lo que guardaban. Había llegado hasta aquella región insituable gracias a relatos de borrachos y cuentos de viejos que nadie creía ya, sin ni una sola prueba física, bien en forma de estudio bibliotecario, bien como relato de alguien que hubiera sobrevivido a las pruebas. Tan sólo una leyenda urbana. Tan sólo una habladuría.

Pero ¿quién protegería con magia de la más potente un lugar sin valor? ¿Quién se molestaría a preparar un recibimiento tan frustrante?

"La gente desaparece allí", le había dicho un mago abandonado, de pelo ralo y sin dientes. "Desaparecen, y no se les vuelve a ver jamás. Y, si les buscas, sólo consigues engañarte, atravesando con un solo paso kilómetros y kilómetros." Él había visto desaparecer a su mujer en aquél bosque. Él había visto como se adentraba, se giraba y le decía adiós. Y, cuando nunca volvió, se decidió a seguirla. "Entrar y salir son uno y lo mismo", le había dicho. La clave que Tom necesitaba para superar la primera prueba. Sólo le quedaban... ¿cuántas? ¿Noventa y ocho? ¿Treinta y nueve? ¿Qué número mágico habrían escogido los antiguos? La Cábala no ayudaba, en aquellos casos: todos los números podrían tener significado. Sólo lo sabría cuando hubiera llegado a la meta.

¿Qué le esperaba, al final? Nadie lo sabía. Sólo se decía que el malogrado Grindelwald había sacado de ese lugar oculto su sabiduría; que había aprendido allí todo lo que lo hizo prácticamente invencible. Con él muerto, a manos de Dumbledore, la única opción para seguir sus pasos era adentrarse en el mundo que lo había formado. Esperaba, al menos, el poder de su antecesor. Tenía años para conseguirlo.

Pero, tumbado en la cama, preguntándose lacónicamente cuánto había aguantado esa vez, en semanas y meses, antes de caer por fin rendido de sueño, sólo podía pensar en Hogwarts y en el orfanato, de los que se había librado diez meses antes, y en cómo de poco los echaba de menos. El orfanato, claro está, no se merecía ni ocupar su memoria, pero le sorprendía no recordar tampoco su residencia con nostalgia. Había llegado a ser popular e incluso querido en ella y, probablemente, los que habían compartido tardes con él sí se preguntaban lo que debía estar haciendo, ni que fuera de tanto en cuando. Él, en cambio, _nada_. Recordaba todos y cada uno de los nombres, con el historial pertinente, de los que tendrían que optar a convertirse en sus hombres, pero, en medio de la soledad y el silencio del bosque, en ningún momento había deseado tener a ninguno de ellos cerca. Ni siquiera a Nott, con quién tanto había parecido conectar en un principio.

Se sentía como si no necesitara a nadie.

Pero eso no podía ser cierto, por lo menos desde el punto de vista práctico. _Necesitaba_ un ejército útil y servil, que lo respetara y le ayudara a llevar a cabo sus planes, allá donde él no llegaba. Era sólo que eso se le antojaba como una molestia innecesaria mientras se enfrentaba solo a las pruebas, y aborrecía, por comparación, los momentos que había pasado con ellos.

Porque, ¡Merlín, cómo se estaba divirtiendo! Reto tras reto, a cuál más difícil, dignos de probar su inteligencia y su magia. Era sólo el paraíso.

_Desapareció ocho años. Ocho eternos años, perdido, escondido, sin que nadie tuviera noticias de él. No es que tuviera a nadie que se preocupara de buscarlo, tampoco, ni que yo sepa si estuvo realmente aislado, todo aquel tiempo. Es algo que deduces, al cabo de unos meses de conocerlo, y te preguntas si realmente es posible que nadie sobreviva ocho años sin hablar con otros. Tenía las serpientes, claro, pero yo, entonces, no lo sabía._

_En muchos sentidos, mirándolo con retrospección, se comportaba como un reptil. No noté nada demasiado raro, y lo achaqué a la diferencia de costumbres de los sitios que decía haber visitado. Su versión oficial, por cierto, siempre fue haber hecho un largo viaje por la Europa del centro y del este, y no tuve nunca motivos para desconfiar. Pero fueron ocho años. Ahora, que imagino lo que debió estar haciendo, por lo que intuyo en los comentarios de Mar sobre la zona que exploró también ella al acabar el colegio, me horroriza sólo de pensarlo. ¡Ocho años! En ese tiempo, yo acabé el colegio, encontré mi primer trabajo, luego mi segundo y, por ascensión, mi tercero, gané y perdí unos padres y llegué a conocer tan bien a mis amigos que, sencillamente, me cansé de ellos. Todos hicimos millones de cosas, crecimos, nos relacionamos, nos empezamos a independizar, y él estuvo perdido en un bosque de Albania, recorriendo el "camino de los dioses"._

_Aún sonrío al recordar cuando mi hija puso, a lado y lado de su cama de matrimonio, dos piedras talladas y pulidas, en las cuales se leía esa misma frase. Me explicó de dónde venían, con una mirada traviesa en los ojos, y las dos nos reímos, ella divertida, yo maravillada de que ella hubiera sobrevivido también a eso._

_Pero él también debió de hacer cosas, y muchas, durante aquellos ocho años. Al menos, volvió irreconocible, a nivel de magia negra, y subsistió durante años como el Señor de las Fuerzas del Mal, en las sombras, con sólo lo que aprendió allí. Si él fue capaz de impresionar a todos los que se unieron a él, en su mayoría tan versados en esas disciplinas, concluyo que lo último que hizo fue perder el tiempo._

_Yo nunca supe nada. Nunca, hasta que desapareció de mi vida._

_Aunque hubo mucho antes de eso - mucho, que tengo grabado a fuego en la memoria._

Lord Voldemort se echó la capa sobre los hombros y se despidió de la pequeña Nagini con un susurro altivo. _Donde voy no me puedes acompañar_, decían sus silbidos. _Pero tampoco desearía que lo hicieras_, acababa su actitud.

Nagini, una todavía minúscula serpiente, comparada con lo que sería, no se lo tuvo muy en cuenta, aunque entendió perfectamente el mensaje. Había aceptado abandonar su hogar para ir con él, pero no tenía ninguna prisa por hacerlo. Él estaba nervioso, se le notaba en las manos, y no quiso hurgar en el futuro cercano con celos o inseguridades de última hora. Él la necesitaría, ella había sido la recompensa, no inmerecida, a los últimos meses de concentración y pruebas; lo estaría esperando hasta que acabara de arreglar su vida y, como le había prometido el gran Salazar, pudiera hundir sus colmillos en el tierno cuello de Voldemort. Había decidido ya el lugar exacto en que los clavaría, y cómo se sentiría cuando notara la carne de él abrirse bajo su presión.

Si Voldemort hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, la acusaría, como otras veces, de dar cariz sexual a todo. Y ella pensaría para sí, mirándolo con arrogancia, que era él quién se lo infería, nombrando por primera vez algo que para ella no tenía ningún sentido.

Pero que se fuera. ¿Qué prisa había por salir de su precioso hogar? Tenía debates a que atender, presas que cazar, comidas por digerir. Una, en concreto, había estado esperándola demasiado tiempo. Y, conociendo a la vieja Nidhogg, seguro que la espera no le sentaba nada bien.

Por eso lo contempló marcharse con displicencia, regocijándose en la escena, manteniendo siempre su frialdad. _Te has quedado sola, Nagini, pero sola estarás bien, como siempre._ Ella no dependía de Voldemort, ni él de ella. Llegaría un día en que sí, el día de su inmortalidad, pero ahora él necesitaba que alguien más dependiera de él, para resolver unos problemas de línea de herencia que desde el principio habían sido prioritarios para todos los humanos que la rodeaban.

Herencia. Un concepto curioso. Tendría que plantearlo en el siguiente debate como tema; era algo apasionante. Seguro que las demás serpientes estarían encantadas de ser instruidas en la idea, y Salazar y los otros se sentirían honrados de tratar temas tan elevados. Sin contar que podrían sacar a relucir su propia herencia, e indagar qué las había hecho, a través de las generaciones, las serpientes más interesantes que Voldemort había conocido jamás, según opinión expresa de éste. ¿Casualidad? Cuando vives con seis generaciones salteadas de fantasmas Slytherin, muertos todos en el camino hacia ellas, las diosas, aprendes que nada demasiado bueno o demasiado malo es casual.

Pero, bueno, Voldemort estaba desapareciendo entre los pilares de la entrada al pueblo, y ella casi sentía que tenía que memorizar aquel momento, más por él que por ella. Algún día volvería, y las reglas del juego habrían sido giradas. Sólo ella recordaría cómo era antes de marcharse. Sólo ella rogaría que la humana no le hubiera ablandado el corazón.

Tom desapareció por fin, sin girarse ni un sólo momento para ver a Nagini, que se había quedado observándole partir. Nagini pertenecía a otra época, a otros planes, a otra vida y otra muerte. Odiaba salir de aquel mundo al mundo real, tan infestado de muggles y sangre sucia, pero no sentía remordimientos por dejar atrás a la serpiente. Volvería. Y aún no la conocía lo suficiente como para echarla de menos. Aquél era su lugar. Y el de Tom. Algún día. Sólo unas horas, antes de conseguir el mundo.

Tenía trabajo por delante, y no precisamente desagradable. Los fantasmas de sus antepasados lo acompañaban silenciosamente, invisibles, pero él notaba el frío demasiado cercano. Lo acompañarían hasta la serpiente plateada que le serviría para volver a su país natal, mudos, inaccesibles, sólo un soporte final y una muestra de respeto por haber llegado donde ellos fracasaron, aunque demasiado pronto.

¿Y después? Lo tenía todo claramente planeado, la información recogida durante semanas de visitas casuales al centro de Londres, la coartada y la historia de fondo montadas con precisión milimétrica en su mente. Ya cuando cogía la serpiente sabía perfectamente lo que tendría que representar durante los siguientes cuatro años, y se sabía perfectamente preparado.

La sensación de ser estirado hacia la serpiente por el ombligo, de despegar del suelo y el torbellino a su alrededor, mezclados con los inconfesables nervios e impaciencia, serían lo que él siempre relacionaría con la victoria más ruda y visceral y, a la vez, la que sentía con más fuerza.

_Mis padres murieron dos años después de acabar yo el colegio. Yo, que viví un Hogwarts como madre y otro como hija, siempre creeré que sólo los tuve durante dos años, y los once que pasamos juntos antes de empezar el colegio. Los internados separan las familias, y más si no estaban muy unidas antes, y los veranos se demuestran insuficientes._

_Papá y mamá vivían solos en una enorme mansión, mientras yo estaba en el colegio. Durante las vacaciones, éramos tres, o cuatro, si Alice se invitaba unas semanas para disfrutar de nuestro servicio doméstico y, según su versión, de mi compañía. No quiero analizar con profundidad mi relación con ella, a la que demasiadas noches he dedicado ya, pero basta con decir que la familia Tombstone, luego unida a los Nott, se hundió lentamente en la miseria, pasando a ser uno más de los ilustres apellidos sin fondos que lo sustentaran. Por eso, entre otras cosas, Alice acabó por cansarme. Mamá supo administrar sabiamente nuestra ya extensa fortuna, y estoy orgullosa de poder decir que la herencia que legué a mi hija a mi muerte incluso superó la ya de por sí impresionante que me dejaron mis padres._

_Murieron en un accidente tan súbito que su magia no tuvo tiempo de salvarlos. Por aquel entonces los transportes eran muy diferentes a los de ahora, y no había leyes que establecieran las revisiones de carros y carrozas. Tampoco estaba bien visto, ni lo está ahora, presentarse en una casa con la ayuda de métodos mágicos. Hacía de poco elegante, como si por no ostentar hubieras de ser menos digno. Así que acudieron a una fiesta de las que los ocupaban día sí y día no pero nunca llegaron a presentarse. Tampoco fue culpa de ellos - la carroza en mal estado era la que chocó contra la suya._

_Yo no iba porque tenía trabajo. Había empezado como columnista en el Profeta, después de ser ascendida desde redactora eventual, y por aquel entonces cubría un reportaje sobre literatura. Prácticamente cualquier otro día hubiera ido con ellos, y hubiéramos desaparecido los tres, quedando tan sólo una placa conmemorativa en St. Mungo's, agradeciendo la generosa dádiva póstuma, toda nuestra fortuna, que los tres incluíamos en nuestros testamentos. Pero, a pesar de que me lo eché en cara durante semanas, fui afortunada. Ellos lo hubieran preferido, desde luego, así._

_Hablo hoy desde la distancia, y recuerdo las cosas como si no me hubieran dolido, pero es sólo fruto del olvido. Pasé un año horrible, echándolos de menos dolorosamente, y dejé el empleo en el Profeta, convencida que no podría volver a levantar un dedo sin ver sus caras sonriéndome de nuevo, recuerdo que, como todos, por aquel entonces, me dejaba deshecha en un mar de lágrimas._

_Alquilé la mansión Moran a una familia amiga mía, que aún hoy vive en ella, aunque sólo queda ya el hijo, y yo me mudé a una casita pequeña que había en un extremo de los terrenos. Era una casa acogedora, de dos pisos, de piedra y madera, con un enorme invernadero cerca, y pensé que sería lo que necesitaba. En menos de dos meses rehacía mi vida, lejos de los objetos que compartí con mis padres, y organizaba mi vida según las fechas de plantación, riegue, germinación y recolección de todas y cada una de mis plantas. Amaba mi jardín, y aprendía cada día a mejorarlo, mientras me distraía de mi reciente pérdida._

_Sin previo aviso, dos años después de la muerte de mis padres, llegó lo que me distraería para siempre._

_Y lo primero que recuerdo de él es rabia, miedo y asco._


	5. Dolor, Medicina y Cicatrices

**Tom **

_Capítulo 5: Dolor, medicina y cicatrices_

Fingir heridas físicas era difícil, sobre todo si habías de enfrentarte a una enfermera tenaz, así que Tom, dejando de lado todos sus miramientos, se lanzó a una batalla campal que él mismo provocó, esperando conseguir lo que no quería provocarse. Y vaya si lo consiguió: la pierna desgarrada de arriba a abajo, ambos brazos con mordiscos profundos y más arañazos de los que podía contar. Empeoró la cosa abriendo las heridas con ayuda de su varita y se las frotó contra sus ropas, que antes desgarró y manchó de tierra. La pierna sana recibió un trato peor, y se atrevió a inflingirse mágicamente algunas heridas superficiales, suficientes para no poder caminar.

Quedó literalmente hecho un cromo, contusionado y dolorido y, una vez se hubo transportado hasta el lugar que había escogido para el primer encuentro, tan alejado de las plantas carnívoras del fastuoso invernadero, hubo removido la tierra de su alrededor y hubo fingido señales de lucha entre las plantas circundantes, se hechizó para estar, además, deshidratado y famélico, con símbolos claros de malnutrición. Sólo entonces concluyó el hechizo anestésico con que se había ayudado y, súbitamente consciente de la magnitud de sus destrozos, se hizo un ovillo, con las mandíbulas encajadas de dolor, a la espera de que ella lo descubriera.

La vio salir de casa mucho antes de que se acercara a la zona donde la esperaba. Iba abrigada con una chaqueta de lana - cosa que él también echaba de menos en aquellos momentos, de bruces sobre la tierra fría y cubierta de rocío - y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta. Parecía otra persona, y no la niña que él recordaba. Habían pasado ocho años, claro, y había abandonado los uniformes y las camisas unisex para convertirse en toda una mujer. Durante unos instantes, y después de meses entre serpientes y fantasmas, Tom sintió que el estómago se le cerraba de pánico ante una erección incipiente que dudaba que pudiera ser contenida dentro de los jirones de sus pantalones, por encantados que éstos estuviesen. Lo salvó el dolor lacerante del brazo cuando se apoyó en él para cerciorarse de que su ropa interior aguantara en buen estado, y, durante unos minutos, no pudo hacer más que jadear, sin resuello, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Por fin ella se acercó, descubrió la tierra removida e investigó cautelosamente hasta que llegó hasta el hatillo de ropas sanguinolentas bajo el que agonizaba él. La oyó inspirar entrecortadamente, boqueando de aprensión, y se esforzó por mantenerse oculto, semiinconsciente, secreto por el momento. Un ruido de telas rozándose precedió a un contacto suave, casi de prueba, en su costado, y tuvo que gemir, nada fingidamente, de dolor, puesto que ella había tocado, precisamente, una de sus heridas. Debió de sorprenderla mucho, porque ella se apartó e inspiró rápidamente, como con miedo. Incómodo, Tom se retorció para permitirse mirarla y cuando, instantes después, conseguía sacar la cara de entre los harapos, la chica volvió a tomar aire, esta vez con instantáneo reconocimiento.

- ¡Tom! - exclamó ella, agitada.

- Silvia - articuló él, en un quejido, y redobló sus esfuerzos por girarse hasta una posición que le permitiera mirarla de manera más cómoda, aunque se sentía demasiado agotado como para tan sólo intentarlo y se quedó a medio camino, en un equilibrio inestable que cargaba su pierna mala más allá de lo que era soportable.

Ella debió de notar su precaria posición, porque, antes incluso de que a él le diera tiempo de caer hacia un lado, su mano lo sujetaba, manteniéndolo tumbado sin tener que hacer esfuerzo alguno. Sus ojos se cerraron, pesados, y sintió que sonreía, espontáneamente, de agradecimiento. Sólo unos instantes después ella apartaba, con mucha prudencia, parte de los harapos que le cubrían la rodilla derecha, la inspeccionaba brevemente y pasaba a la otra, con igual cuidado.

- ¿Q-qué - la oyó musitar, alarmada, mientras lo incorporaba delicadamente - qué te ha pasado?

Abrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa que intentaba ser tranquilizadora, pero un acceso de tos lo interrumpió unos instantes.

- Nada - balbució él, sin respiración, al fin. - Lo... siento. No tenía dónde... ir.

La respuesta de la chica fue sacudir la cabeza con una expresión de preocupación que la sonrisa tenue que le dedicó no consiguió disimular. Lo estiró un poco más con el brazo que había pasado alrededor de sus hombros hasta que consiguió sentarlo, aguantando todo su peso. Las piernas de Tom se quejaron agudamente ante el movimiento, pero la sensación de mareo que le provocaba el dolor cedió al cabo de poco, y pudo volver a mirarla.

- Estás herido - observó ella, quizás demasiado inquieta para notar lo ridículo de su comentario. Tom vio cómo sus ojos examinaban su cara, y su cuello, allá donde notaba la tirantez de sangre coagulada y hematomas, y, con una súbita turbación pueril, se preguntó si había hecho bien al presentarse en aquel estado ante la que tenía que ser su esposa, y si no conseguiría, lejos de lo que pretendía, que ella huyera despavorida, asqueada ante su inmundicia.

- He... he tenido problemas con unos... animales salvajes - se explicó, jadeando. - No es... nada.

Los dedos de ella avanzaron hacia su cara, y, sin casi rozarlo, cosa que hubiera sido tan dolorosa como un puñetazo fuerte, en una zona tan sensible, le examinó la mejilla.

- Habrá que curarlo - concluyó, con una mirada que intentaba animarlo y tranquilizarlo, y que para él significó un pequeño triunfo personal. - Ven, te llevaré dentro. ¿Crees que podrás llegar?

Él cerró los ojos, con una mueca de dolor, pero asintió. Llegaría a la casa, y allí ella se encargaría de que no le doliera tanto. Incluso planeado y meditado con antelación, aquello era una tortura, y la sola imagen de un lecho blando y cómodo, y de ella cuidándolo hasta que desapareciera el dolor, encantándolo para que durmiera durante horas, ajeno a sus heridas, parecía de verdad el paraíso. ¡Claro que llegaría!

Movió muy despacio un pie hacia afuera, arrastrando con él la maltrecha pierna, e intentó doblar la rodilla cuando creyó que quedaría estable. Apoyándose en ella, intentó cargar su peso en la pierna, pero falló, demasiado dolorido, y tuvo que descansar, respirando irregularmente, colgado de sus hombros.

- Yo sola no podré llevarte - le murmuró ella, haciéndose cargo de cómo se encontraba y valorando, de manera realista, Tom tenía que admitirlo, la fuerza física de ella y la masa corporal de él, quince centímetros más alto que ella. - Tendré que hacer un Wingardium. ¿Estarás bien?

El asintió y dibujó de nuevo una sonrisa agradecida.

- Dudo que lo notara, si me cayera - bromeó, sin voz.

- En seguida estaremos allí - le aseguró ella, acariciando tranquilizadoramente su hombro. - Cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

Él obedeció, y la dejó hacer mientras, volando, lo sacaba del invernadero. Le dolió, y mucho, el cambio de posición que provocó el hechizo, que lo estiraba por el tronco hacia arriba, dejando sus extremidades muertas, pero decidió soportarlo estoicamente, sin más gesto de dolor que apretar los dientes. Pronto estaría bien. Pronto ella borraría todo aquel sufrimiento.

En cuanto salieron del invernadero, ella silbó, y él imaginó que llamaba a algún objeto que la ayudara a llevarlo. Durante un segundo, debido quizás al dolor, que lo hacía casi delirar, imaginó cómo sería haberse equivocado y que ella no siguiera soltera y sin compromiso y que, para más humillación, estuviera llamando al amante que había dormido en su lecho aquella noche. Claro que, si así fuera, no silbaría, sino que lo llamaría por su nombre, pero los desvaríos de Tom no podían cesar, ni con esta prueba.

El objeto en cuestión era una alfombra mágica de tonalidades irisadas, que se colocó obedientemente bajo él y que, con todo el cuidado del mundo, lo envolvió, mientras lo llevaba hasta la casa, lo hacía entrar en una habitación del piso inferior y lo dejaba, en la misma posición en la que había viajado, sobre la cama, para desaparecer prestamente. Se sintió tan aliviado, al notar sábanas limpias y frescas debajo, que desconectó de todo, incluida Silvia, y se concentró en aquella sensación de dulce calma, sus dolores temporalmente olvidados.

Ella desapareció unos instantes, aunque él no se dio cuenta, y reapareció con trapos, agua tibia y un par de viales de pociones tranquilizantes y desinfectantes. Traía también, y fue lo que sacó a Tom de su aturdimiento, una crema blancuzca con un sutil olor a aloe vera, que debía de ser, por tanto, uno de los remedios mágicos cicatrizantes más extendidos. Curiosamente, Tom había leído al respecto pero era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de comprobar los efectos de la mezcla, donde antes él hubiera tenido que usar alcohol, yodo y tiritas, lo único de que disponían en el orfanato.

Siempre con extremo cuidado, ella se acercó a él, con unas tijeras en la mano. Su ropa estaba en tan mal estado que él dudó que fuera necesario el uso de las tijeras, pero se esforzó por facilitarle la tarea, estirando adecuadamente piernas y brazos. Cuando acabó, él llevaba puestos tan sólo los calzoncillos, que estaban prácticamente intactos; sólo se habían manchado de barro en la refriega. Ella, que lo había desnudado en silencio, estudiando rápidamente cada una de las heridas con una expresión competente que Tom no había podido evitar apreciar, le dirigió una mirada interrogativa antes de retomar las tijeras.

- ¿Te... importa? - le preguntó, más por educación que por vergüenza.

- No - mintió él, separando la ropa de su piel con dos dedos. - Mejor quitarlos ahora que cuando todo esté curado y vendado.

Ella le dio la razón y tomó también la tela con los dedos, sin que le temblara el pulso, pero no pudo disimular el rubor de sus mejillas, del cual Tom tomó nota sin hacer comentario alguno. A él no es que le diera vergüenza, pero aquel punto de la relación lo preocupaba. Aspiraba a que ella lo viera como hombre pronto, y que la primera vez que lo veía desnudo fuera cuando se encontraba en tan mal estado era algo que podía ser contraproducente. Después de todo, lo vería sin ropa y no cabría ningún pensamiento sexual en ella. ¿Y si sentaba precedente y no lo deseaba jamás?

Con sólo dos tijeretazos, a lado y lado de las caderas de él, estaba libre del trozo de ropa, y ella lo tapaba pudorosamente con una toalla limpia.

- Quítatelos - le sugirió, mirándolo con preocupación. Seguro que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de él, que no era precisamente que estuviera cómodo con la situación. - Sólo tienes que estirar de ellos...

- Ya - le sonrió él, y la obedeció. - Gracias.

Estuvo tentado de decir que toda aquella situación era algo violenta, pero supo, por la mirada de ella, que no era algo que ella desconociera, y que probablemente él también lo llevaba bien escrito en la cara. Tiró la prenda, ya inservible, al suelo, junto a los demás harapos, y se envolvió con la toalla que ella le había dado.

- Ahora te las limpiaré - le explicó la chica a continuación, mientras le pasaba la poción anestésica. - Bébete esto, y relájate. Tardaré un poco.

Él asintió, cogió la pócima que ella le daba y se la bebió toda de un trago, ansioso de reencontrar el sosiego. Dos minutos después, la observaba limpiar y curar cada herida con una placidez indolente, confusamente consciente de que las heridas eran propias.

_Se presentó ante mí herido. Habían sido unos perros salvajes, o una jauría de lobos de la región, y él, demasiado exhausto para defenderse mágicamente, había recibido numerosas dentelladas antes de conseguir huir. Había caído, me explicó, en mi jardín casi por casualidad, aunque sí que era cierto que estaba en la región porque quería volver a verme, para ver cómo me iba, y eso. Estaba destrozado, lleno de magulladuras y cortes por todas partes y, aunque ignoro qué animales serían los que le atacaron, las heridas eran excepcionalmente profundas, y algunas habían empezado vertiginosamente rápido a descomponerse._

_Entonces no sospeché nada pero, claro, supongo que todo fue un montaje. No lo sé. Jamás me dijo nada al respecto, ni conozco magia que pueda fingir tan bien los efectos de un mordisco. Igual se las infectó a propósito, para disponer de más tiempo, o las sufrió durante un par de días antes de aparecer en mi jardín. No lo sé, de verdad. Sólo sospecho que menos parte era fingida de la que podía imaginarse. Probablemente no supo dónde se metía al enfrentarse contra esos animales que, lejos de simples lobos muggle, podrían bien haber sido una especie diferente, capaz de envenenar las heridas que infligían. O haber estado enfermos. ¿Que por qué me niego a admitir lo más evidente? Tom siempre fue muy bueno en todo lo que se decidió a hacer, pero no creo posible que llegara a fingir una infección. Abrir las heridas, pasa. Ensuciarlas de tierra, también. Pero no más. Él nunca supo de la infección, y nunca le confesé que había estado peor de lo que él creía. Estuvo dos días con fiebre, vagamente consciente durante las tardes, pero siempre creyó que tan sólo dormía, y nunca me preguntó qué llevaba la poción que le daba cada pocas horas, más de diez potentes antibióticos diferentes, a la espera que remitiera la infección. Claro que me hubiera costado menos si él no hubiera sido alérgico a algunos ingredientes de las pociones más fuertes. Como no sabía exactamente a cuáles, y no quería arriesgarme, lo expuse a tres pruebas de alergia diferentes._

_En sólo una semana me convirtió en una experta enfermera e improvisada doctora, y amplió mi biblioteca médica, multiplicando su volumen por cuatro. Después de todo, creo que si mi hija se hizo médica fue culpa de él._

_Pero, bueno. Acabó por curarse, y él sólo creyó que eran heridas leves, que cicatrizaron pronto y sin marca visible. Los días de lluvia se quejaba esporádicamente de la pierna que recibió más contusiones, pero creo que él sabía que valió la pena, y tampoco le daba mayor importancia._

_A veces me pregunto si, como Voldemort, también tendría días malos en los que las heridas antiguas despertaran de repente, y me echo en cara mi inocencia. Él murió, cuando se convirtió en Lord, sólo que no murió del todo, ni vivió del todo. Las debilidades de la carne debieron abandonarle por completo, y cicatrices psíquicas no debí dejar._

_Al final, fue el más afortunado de los dos. Al menos en eso._

_Y yo fui más feliz que él, con Marianne, con los amigos de ella, e incluso con él. Porque, aún lo creo, tuve la suerte de conocerlo. No como Voldemort; eso pudo hacerlo cualquiera. Pero Tom, el verdadero Tom, lo que podría haber sido, eso sólo lo viví yo. Y me niego a creer que fingía siempre. A veces, lo acepto, debía de decir lo adecuado en el momento adecuado sólo porque era perfecto, y no porque lo sintiera de verdad. Pero muchas veces también le salía del corazón._

_¿Sigo siendo una pobre inocente?_

Tres días después, a Tom no le dolía nada. De hecho, las heridas habían dejado de atormentarlo casi en seguida, en cuanto ella les había aplicado la crema blancuzca y las había tapado con vendajes limpios y firmes. Aquella crema debía de obrar milagros, por lo menos en lo que a dolor se refería, y él se sentía casi como si todos aquellos cortes no hubieran existido jamás. Las heridas menores, además, ya estaban perfectamente cicatrizadas, sin más marca que un enrojecimiento temporal, y a las más graves, que seguían cubiertas y que Silvia le revisaba cada pocas horas, sustituyendo las vendas y reponiendo la mezcla que las recubría tan pronto como ésta se tornaba verde aguacate, color que indicaba que la crema se había oxidado, al actuar sobre la herida, y que era menos efectiva. Lo cierto era que la chica casi no respiraba, de cuidado que lo tenía. Cuando no era mirarle la fiebre era cambiarle los vendajes, que le llevaba cerca de dos horas, y, cuando no, lavarlo, traerle cojines para que estuviera más cómodo o libros para que leyera, o ayudarlo en menesteres de higiene y necesidad física. Lo estaba cuidando como a un rey y, lejos de sentirse orgulloso de lo bien que estaba saliendo el plan, él se sentía casi culpable por estarse aprovechando de ella.

¿Saldría algo constructivo, como él había planeado, de esa extraña relación? Los ojos de Silvia seguían mirándolo alarmados, pendiente de cada aspiración irregular, demasiado consciente de su papel como enfermera como para acercarse a él para tener una conversación normal. Le daba demasiada importancia a lo que eran unas heridas sin más trascendencia, prácticamente curadas, que no dolían desde que ella las había tocado. ¿No podía relajarse y distraerlo con una conversación interesante? Después de todo, esa era una de las razones por las que la había escogido a ella: su conversación.

Pero no. En aquellos momentos, Silvia estaba fuera, en el invernadero, recogiendo algunas hierbas para la comida, según le había dicho, y Tom reflexionaba, tumbado en la cama, sobre unas sábanas celestes, medio incorporado gracias a un cojín granate que Silvia le había llevado desde la habitación de ella. Un contraste curioso de colores, pensaba, con la mirada perdida. Un contraste curioso, como todo lo que ella hacía.

No era que Tom la hubiera conocido mucho, ya en el colegio. Había sido una de las alumnas menores con quien más relación tenía, sí, pero tampoco había sido mucha. En aquellos tiempos él no se relacionaba demasiado con nadie, si no era por interés propio, y, cuando lo hacía, era casi siempre con chicos, que tendían a ser más puramente Slytherins que ellas. Además, estuvo Anna, durante un tiempo, y Nidgey, siempre, y dedicar demasiada atención a una chica, como había demostrado su relación con la ahora señora de Malfoy, daba pie a su reptil favorito para pasarse horas quejándose de las estúpidas humanas y reclamando constante atención por su parte. Cuando el sermón caía por quinta vez, sin poder sortearlo por mucho que lo intentara, acababas por decirle a Anna que era mejor que sus relaciones siguieran en la habitación de ella, si no le importaba.

Pensar en Nidgey le hizo recordar a Nagini unos instantes. Sólo hacía cuatro días desde que se habían despedido e, igualmente, su relación con la preciosa diosa no había sido lo suficientemente profunda como para echarla realmente de menos. No, qué va. Él seguía añorándose de Nidhogg, su primera amiga, su compañera durante los peores años, aunque no sentía su muerte. Nidgey había sido pesada y cargante, celosa y egoísta aunque, sí, brillante y divertida. Él no hubiera deseado nunca que muriera, ni la hubiera apartado de su lado sin motivos mayores, pero tampoco era irremplazable. Nidgey había sido su amiga. Nagini, que la superaba en todo, lo sería pronto, y ocuparía el espacio que había dejado la primera. Nidgey había tenido que morir para dejar sitio a Nagini. Había sido una lucha justa y necesaria, una vez el Consejo había asignado a la pequeña Nagini para acompañarlo en su camino. ¡Y cómo se había puesto Nidgey al respecto! Jamás había estado tan celosa, y ni él había podido calmarla con la promesa de no prescindir jamás de ninguna de las dos. Si ella hubiera podido creerlo y tranquilizarse, nunca hubiera retado a Nagini a la lucha a muerte a que tenía derecho.

Estúpida Nidhogg.

Silvia entró de nuevo en la casa, y él la vio aparecer y desaparecer a un lado y otro de la puerta que comunicaba con el salón, cargada con una pesada cesta que la obligaba a enderezarse para mantener el equilibrio. Se había convertido en una mujer preciosa. Era guapa en el colegio, pero no era más que una niña, y él nunca se fijó demasiado en esas cosas. Ahora, en cambio, había tenido horas para contemplarla, en silencio, mientras ella se concentraba en sus heridas, y la verdad se le revelaba. Era una chica muy atractiva, un poco delgadita, más baja que él, con una figura realmente interesante, sobre todo para alguien que, como él, llevaba años sin ver mujer alguna. Su rostro no había cambiado demasiado; el mentón se había reforzado y los pómulos se le marcaban un poco más, los ojos, antes de un azul increíblemente claro, se habían oscurecido un poco, pero sólo había ido a mejor.

No era que el físico importara, pero se había demostrado, hasta en eso, una buena elección.

La chica reapareció a través del dintel, ya sin cesta y sin la chaqueta de lana que siempre llevaba cuando salía al jardín, y se acercó a su lecho con una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó, con una sonrisa absorta.

- Sin novedad - respondió él, asintiendo con convicción. - No me duele nada, no me pica nada y de fiebre no hay rastro. ¿Y tus hierbas? ¿Se han comportado?

Ella hizo una mueca de molestia y se sentó en el sillón que había junto al lecho.

- Se me está descontrolando el invernadero - explicó.

- No me extraña - la riñó él. - Debería darte vergüenza descuidarlo tanto para cuidarme a mí que, total, ya estoy casi bien.

- Ya veo cómo se agradece mi esfuerzo - le espetó ella, en broma.

Tom bajó la vista a las sábanas y alargó la mano hacia ella, para darle un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

- Mucho - susurró flojito. - Ya sabes que mucho. Me has salvado la vida, Silvia.

- No empecemos - rió ella, cogiéndole la mano que él había estirado. - Sé que me lo agradeces mucho, y todo eso. ¡No hace falta que me lo digas cada diez segundos! ¡Tom, sólo era una broma!

Él la miró, fingiendo enfado, pero su expresión no tardó en cambiarse por una sonrisa.

- Ya lo sé - le aseguró. - Pero es que, de verdad, Silvia, te lo agradezco mucho. Ya, ya, no lo digo más hoy. Pero estoy muy agradecido.

- Tú ponte bueno - suspiró ella. - ¿No te pica nada? ¿Seguro?

Él calló unos instantes, comprobando el estado de su cuerpo, y luego sacudió la cabeza, mientras se rascaba la nariz, lo único que había encontrado que le picaba.

- Todo en orden - le aseguró.

- La comida estará lista dentro de diez minutos - informó ella.

Él asintió sin darle demasiada importancia. Hacía días que no se movía de aquella cama y, aunque rehacer tejidos y reponer sangre perdida no era una tarea menospreciable, no podía decir que se encontrara nada cansado. Decidió, en cambio, llevar la conversación hacia su estado de salud.

- Pronto podré levantarme - dijo, más como sugerencia que por convicción. - ¿No crees?

Ella asintió y le dio dos golpecitos suaves en el dorso de la mano.

- La herida de la pierna es la peor, pero todo lo demás ya está casi curado - le respondió. - Supongo que podríamos empezar a hacer ejercicios la semana que viene, o así. Ya veremos cuando puedes levantarte.

Tom asintió y giró la mano que ella le había tocado hasta que los dedos de ella, que aún estaban sobre la mano de él, quedaron en contacto con las yemas de los dedos de él.

- Tengo ganas de salir de la cama y ayudarte - dijo él, en un susurro que pretendía ser dulce. - No es que me queje, ¡para nada!, de cómo me estás tratando. Al revés... Silvia, me siento culpable por entretenerte tanto. Me sabe mal causar tanta molestia. Y, desde qué llegué, ¿cuántas veces has salido de casa? ¡Es casi como si te tuviera secuestrada!

- Pronto estarás bien - le dijo ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa. - Entiendo que debes estar harto de cama. Pero ya no durará mucho. Además, estaba pensando que... Hace muy buen día, ¿no crees?

Él asintió y la miró con interés, no sabiendo prever dónde quería ir a parar.

- Aún hace bastante calor - coincidió.

- Yo tengo que dedicarme a las plantitas, esta tarde - siguió la chica. - Si quieres, después de que te cure, podemos salir al jardín, y tomas el sol un rato mientras yo trabajo. Te irá bien, y así te distraes. ¿Qué me dices?

Él asintió con convicción. Siempre le cambiaba los vendajes después de la comida, y luego le dejaba solo en la habitación a oscuras para que durmiera la siesta, cosa que él muy raramente hacía. Desde luego, salir con ella al jardín, ni que fuera a tomar el sol leyendo un libro, era un cambio que él no dudaría en aceptar.

- ¿En la alfombra? - sugirió, centrándose en cosas prácticas.

- Claro - asintió ella. - Le ponemos un par de cojines, y estarás igual de cómodo que aquí, ya verás. Luego lo preparo todo, ¿de acuerdo?


	6. Faust, Narigón y Entrometido

**Tom**

_Capítulo 6: Faust, narigón y entrometido_

_De algún modo, di el fatídico paso que me separaba de la preocupación al amor. No tardé mucho, de acuerdo: quizás diez minutos, desde que lo tuve por primera vez en cama y le vi el verdadero alcance de las heridas. Sí, diez minutos, quizás incluso menos._

_¿Por qué? Pues no sé. Era Tom, mi enamoramiento infantil, uno de los chicos más atractivos que había conocido jamás, estaba herido, solo, indefenso y en mi casa. Sabiendo que era mi casa, además. La mezcla entre recuerdo, seducción, soledad y conmoción al saber que se acordaba de mí después de tanto tiempo fueron más de lo que podía soportar, y caí a sus pies. Él, esta vez, no se dio cuenta en seguida. De hecho, y aún río al recordarlo, me creyó enamorada de mi vecino durante casi un mes, y supongo que se desesperó bastante al ver su plan fallido._

_Lo conoció cuando llevaba conmigo una semana. Era la primera vez que dejaba que Tom saliera a tomar el sol. La muda insistencia de su expresión aburrida me acabó por convencer, aunque no las tenía todas conmigo, porque aún lo veía débil y temía una recaída en la infección que tanto me había asustado durante días._

_El "otro", un amigo de infancia, venía a verme prácticamente cada día. Yo le había alquilado la mansión Moran y vivía sólo a cinco minutos andando, sola e indefensa: se sentía casi en el deber moral de venirme a ver. Además, yo siempre estaba en casa, y bastante aburrida, por cierto, y me alegraba mucho de verle por allí. Eso era todo: Tom se montó una película impresionante respecto a nosotros dos, de la cual sólo vi las consecuencias, pero fue todo imaginado. Él estaba prometido con otra y se iban a casar el año siguiente; yo no había podido evitar enamorarme de mi oscuro visitante._

_¿De qué debimos hablar, aquellos días en que Tom se empeñaba en salir al jardín cada vez que yo salía, por cansado que estuviera, y de qué debieron hablar ellos dos, mientras yo me ocupaba de las plantas? No recuerdo nada de eso. Recuerdo, claro, haber vivido aquello, haberme avergonzado al explicar qué hacía allí el señor Riddle, haber dudado ante las insistentes preguntas de Tom sobre mi vecino, pero no se me ha quedado ningún detalle, ninguna conversación. Absolutamente nada. Lo cual es bastante razonable: él nunca fue nada, por mucho que Tom se preocupara por lo contrario._

Media hora después, Tom contemplaba su vida en retrospectiva, ausente, la vista perdida en el follaje del árbol más cercano.

Silvia lo había dejado a la sombra, a unos metros de la puerta del invernadero por la que había desaparecido, y, durante un rato, se había entretenido en barrer de hojas, a golpe de varita, todo aquello que veía. Hacía un sol resplandeciente pero, aún así, el otoño se acercaba y se empezaba a notar en el suelo. No le había costado nada, por lo que sospechaba que Silvia debía de tener algún tipo de sortilegio que las evitara, y se quedó pronto sin nada qué hacer.

Y, sin nada más que lo distrajera, volvía a Nagini y Nidgey, como quien vuelve a pensar en el amor que le consume.

Las echaba de menos. Echaba de menos alguien con quien hablar, alguien con quien compartir sus opiniones, sin fingir, sin tener que montar una coartada en derredor, ¡alguien, quien fuera! Y Nagini, la preciosa Nagini, a quien ni tan sólo había tenido tiempo de conocer, ¡tan prometedora, tan bella, tan digna! Durante un momento, dejó que los sentimientos de nostalgia, teñidos de una admiración y de un amor que, con sinceridad, aún no sentía, lo inundaran, y se encontró permitiéndose fingir una añoranza de la serpiente que no respondía a ninguna realidad. Dejó que el recuerdo inventado del reptil perfecto borrara su soledad, su aburrimiento y su dolor, que, sin querer confesarse a sí mismo, estaban siempre presentes desde que había caído en aquella casa.

¿Tanto había fallado Silvia? Desde la agonía de la evocación de Nagini, casi se permitió pensar que así había sido, que ella no era lo que esperaba, que ella no le hacía el suficiente caso y que su conversación se limitaba invariablemente a los términos médicos, ignorándolo por completo como persona.

Hasta él mismo se daba cuenta de las incongruencias y de las mentiras, que no eran pocas.

Silvia estaba bien. El plan iba de pena, pero Silvia no había fallado en absoluto. Le cuidaba, le daba de comer si veía que él no era capaz ni de llevarse la cuchara a la boca, se había pasado noches sin dormir, pendiente de su estado, y ahora, que ya estaba mejor, le sugería que saliera a fuera y que tomara el sol, sin que él tuviera que pedírselo. Había procurado entretenerlo de todas las maneras posibles, a expensas de su propio tiempo libre, y, a la vez, se había comportado como una enfermera intachable, incluso cuando él se había resistido a dejar que un médico lo viera, alegando que no era necesario por miedo a que un médico lo separara de ella. No, ella no había fallado: era una buena chica.

¿Entonces? Él echaba de menos a alguien con quien hablar de todo lo que ocultaba, y sabía perfectamente, incluso antes de salir del último reducto Slytherin, que todo ese mundo no era compatible con la chica. Sabía que tendría que pasar un par de años escondido, fingiendo, mintiendo. No era gran cosa, y era decisión propia hacerlo así, en lugar de encontrar una chica que se adaptara a sus ideales y hacerlo todo abiertamente. Tendría que haber aceptado ya que las conversaciones con Silvia serían vacías e insubstanciales.

Ésta apareció un momento a través de un cristal cargado de condensación y lo saludó con la mano. El movimiento atrajo su vista y no tardó en devolverle el saludo, sonriéndole. Pronto ella volvía a sus quehaceres, concentrada en un banco de trabajo cercano, y a él no le quedaba más remedio que observarla desde lejos.

Todo iba muy lento. Él esperaba que, para aquél entonces, Silvia y él ya estuvieran _juntos_, y que el ansiadísimo heredero estuviera casi de camino. Sí, ya deberían de ser una pareja, ella ya debería haber caído a sus pies. En cambio, él seguía inutilizado por sus heridas y ella no veía en él más que un enfermo.

La situación lo frustraba demasiado como para pensar con claridad. Trató de calmarse un poco respirando profundamente, y llamó a los recuerdos de Nagini y de Nidgey para volverse a tranquilizar, pero no le sirvieron de nada. Se estaba engañando, dejándose creer que ellas eran perfectas para huir de la frustración que sentía por la falta de relación con Silvia, y se avergonzaba de haber caído tan bajo como para necesitar tal consuelo. _¡Enfréntate a la verdad, Tom!_, se dijo, asqueado de su debilidad. _¡Eres más inteligente que eso!_

La verdad era que lo que echaba de menos era la oportunidad con Silvia. Había soñado (de manera ilícita y escondida incluso de sí mismo; nunca llegaba uno a conocerse del todo y de esos rincones inhóspitos de su ser se había aprovechado) aquella temporada con Silvia como un enorme paréntesis de paz y de vida prácticamente normal, de conversaciones y relaciones corrientes, de aislamiento respecto a lo que era en realidad su vida. Como una prueba de fuego, la comprobación definitiva: _dinos, Tom, ¿estás convencido que es la oscuridad lo que quieres, habiendo conocido los dos mundos? Sí, sí, lo estoy, he probado pero no he cambiado_. Había soñado que hallaría en Silvia un descanso y una ternura que no había descubierto hasta entonces. Era casi irónico, ahora que lo pensaba. Sentía respecto a Silvia lo mismo que sentía por las dos serpientes abandonadas: que eran perfectas y que las echaba de menos, que ojalá las tuviera allá, que qué bueno era tenerlas cerca...

Y de allí su frustración, porque Silvia no era nada de eso, o, mejor dicho, era todo eso (y sí que llegaba a conocerse poco, puesto que se sorprendía, y mucho, al verse pensando eso), pero no daba muestras de haberlo notado más que para aplicarle potingues en heridas diversas. Y eso lo ponía negro, le dolía, deseaba chillarle que se fijara en él, que las heridas sólo eran una excusa, que lo que él quería era empezar ya aquel oasis esperado, ¡¡que parara ya de mirarlo sólo como a un paciente!!

Tom inspiró lentamente.

- Cálmate - murmuró entre dientes, furioso consigo mismo. - Eres _Voldemort_, por Merlín...

Era completamente incongruente consigo mismo estar sintiéndose así por una persona. ¿¿Qué le pasaba?? ¡¿Por qué no entendía sus pensamientos, por qué s sentía como si Silvia lo retorciera, si ella, pobre chica, no hacía nada?!

En aquellos momentos, hubiera debido de tener a Nidgey a su lado. Ella lo entendería, ella sabría cortar sus desvaríos con las ácidas observaciones que la habían hecho tan querida.

¿Qué hubiera dicho Nidhogg si hubiera visto la situación? Intentó ponerse en su lugar. _Nidgey, Nidgey_, llamó. _Nidgey, Nidgey_.

_Dama Nidhogg_, imaginó que le respondía la serpiente, tan altiva como había sido siempre. _Lo que te pasa es que te repatea no tener el control de la situación, pusilánime inválido_. Quería tener a Silvia, y quería impresionarla con su sabiduría, su experiencia y su poder, pero se veía limitado, encadenado a la posición de enfermo indefenso hasta que se recuperara lo suficiente. ¡¿Cómo había escogido el plan de las heridas en primer lugar?! Era todo una pérdida de tiempo: tendría que esperar casi un mes antes de que a ella se le hubiera pasado la preocupación y pudiera mirarlo de nuevo como entonces, como hombre. Y ¿Silvia? ¿Cómo había escogido a aquella niña entre todas, pensando que aún lo recordaría?

¡¿Por qué le parecía que todo su plan era una inmensa montaña de desperdicios putrefactos que luchaban por ahogarlo?!

_Impaciencia, impaciencia_, imaginó a Nidgey diciendo. _Nunca has sabido esperar_.

Era cierto. Había matado a su padre a la primera oportunidad, había corrido a Tirana sin ni siquiera acabar de hacer las maletas, había empezado su vida con Silvia al revés por no saber esperar a que el destino los juntara solos. Era un humano impaciente que difícilmente podría esperar nueve meses hasta conseguir el heredero, mucho menos si tenía que añadirle meses de cortejo.

Era impaciente. Bueno. Pues ahí tenía un reto.

Se convertiría en un ser paciente, en alguien para quien el tiempo no tendría mayor trascendencia, para quien la frustración no existiría, porque no le importaría cumplir unos objetivos en un plazo determinado. Oh, sí, cambiaría su forma de ser, y sería perfecto y majestuoso, atemporal, inalterable. Y Silvia caería a sus pies, en un futuro, algún día, sin prisa, sin precipitar nada. Tenía la eternidad por delante. O pronto la tendría.

Se sintió vaciado de frustración, y vio que eso era bueno. Silvia ocupaba una situación preferente en sus objetivos, y dedicaría todos sus esfuerzos a conseguir a la chica, pero ya no sería desde la invalidez y la frustración, sino que esperaría a estar recuperado y sólo entonces la cortejaría, no como un refugiado en su hogar, sino como alguien digno de todas las alabanzas. Su plan volvía a tener sentido y, durante unos quince minutos, volvió a disfrutar de todo lo que le rodeaba, situándolo en la correcta posición, adecuándolo a su esquema y a su futuro. Era Voldemort, el último Slytherin, y necesitaba un hijo que continuara con la estirpe cuando él, inmortal, ya no pudiera. Era evidente: alguien que es inmortal, por leyes puramente lógicas, derivadas del equilibrio poblacional, no puede reproducirse. El niño, por tanto, debía de llegar mientras aún era mortal, y, puesto que no lo haría solo, él tenía que ir a buscar una madre digna y seducirla. ¿Por qué Silvia? Edward Nott había sido prácticamente el único amigo de Tom y éste siempre había pensado que Ed había elegido muy bien al fijarse en su compañera de curso. Si Ed era admirable, si Silvia era buena para él, ¿no la hacía eso también buena para Tom? La respuesta, sin duda, tenía que ser que sí. Además, Silvia había estado enamorada de él, y a él no le costaba mucho imaginar que, a poco que le refrescara la memoria, ella volvería a caer a sus pies, sin demasiado esfuerzo. Silvia era una buena elección y, una vez investigada su vida, se demostró como la candidata perfecta: soltera, sola y necesitada de afecto desde la muerte de sus padres, rica y estable, sin un empleo que le hiciera perder el tiempo.

Incluso cómo se había acercado a ella tenía sentido y, si alguna vez no lo había visto así, debía de ser debido al efecto de los calmantes que ella aún le daba como precaución. Era evidente que no podía permitirse el lujo de _esperar_ al _destino_. Dos ideas ridículas en sí, por cierto. No podía aguardar toda la vida a que, después de reencontrarse casualmente, ella le pidiera una cita. Eso no sería propio de él. En cambio, se había presentado en su casa, se había herido para tener un motivo real para quedarse unos días y luego había dejado que todo siguiera libremente. Ahí estaba, y se sentía frustrado. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Era, quizás, porque no se cumplieran sus objetivos? Sí, claro está : ¿qué era si no la frustración? Pero ¿por qué? También estaba claro: no porque, como había pensado sólo diez minutos antes, Silvia no le estuviera haciendo caso. No, no era un problema de que el plan fuera mal; para nada. Todo iba, y en eso era en lo que él se había equivocado al frustrarse, según lo previsto. Herirse sólo era para entrar en su vida, para conocerla. Eso lo había conseguido sin problemas. Ahora dispondría de un par de meses para seducirla y llevar a cabo la segunda parte del plan. Todo tenía sentido. Todo iba perfectamente bien.

_Sólo era que eres un impaciente_, se dijo, con una sonrisa satisfecha. _Todo marcha según lo previsto, y tienes que dejar pasar el tiempo para que todo se asiente_.

Y aquí acabó el cuarto de hora de paz de Tom.

Nidgey no estaba allí, y la que él imaginó, dentro de su cerebro, no fue una Nidgey demasiado real. No es su culpa, claro: por mucho que lo intentara, aquella Nidhogg seguía dependiendo de él y, como tal, estaba influida directamente por lo que él pensaba y sentía, y no era ni independiente ni ácida y, mucho menos, podía ver la verdad bajo las máscaras que tan bien aplicaba Tom.

Porque Tom, aunque ahora estuviese convencido de lo contrario, sí estaba frustrado y era, precisamente como él había pensado, porque Silvia no le hacía el caso que él creía merecer. Todo iba muy lento y él, que más que impaciente era egocéntrico y mimado por sus antepasados y por sí mismo, no soportaba no tener lo que deseaba justo en el momento que lo deseaba. ¿Y qué deseaba? Él hubiera dicho que el heredero. Nidgey, la verdadera Nidgey, que ya no era más que un recuerdo en la comuna de las diosas, hubiera reído aceradamente y hubiera silbado con acritud, los celos corroyéndola de nuevo. Lo que él deseaba, cada día más, era la devoción de Silvia, la devoción de todos, ser el centro del mundo. Oh, sí: tener a Silvia otra vez loca por él, pendiente de cada mirada, enrojeciendo como todas las otras. Eso era una cosa que, por cierto, ella, parte de la alta aristocracia y educada en sociedad, nunca había hecho, siempre demasiado digna como para demostrar abiertamente, y era una de las principales razones por las que él la recordaba del colegio, pero, aún así, era lo que más ansiaba: que lo adorara.

Claro que Nidhogg, que tenía una comprensión de él que, por mucho tiempo que pasaran juntos, Nagini no llegaría a igualar jamás, también habría pensado, ya sin decirlo en voz alta, que eso era sólo la parte egocéntrica de él, que venía a ser, por así decirlo, la parte de instintos básicos y emociones que él no se avergonzaba de admitir. Y habría callado que, por encima de todo lo que quisiera de los demás, por encima de egocentrismo y megalomanía, que le eran, por supuesto, correctamente aplicables, había un corazoncito que aún no había muerto del todo, y que Silvia podía hacer suyo en cuanto se lo propusiera. Es decir, que, sí, Silvia lo frustraba porque no bailaba lo suficientemente rápido a su compás, pero ese compás no era sólo deseo de dominar sino también, muy en el fondo, una gran necesidad de ser amado. Oh, sí.

Pero Nidgey no estaba. Nidgey había muerto, y Tom, o Voldemort, como se empeñaba en llamarse, creyendo erróneamente al Tom original aniquilado, tendría que aprender a conocerse solo, sin ofidios que lo previnieran de sus debilidades.

Igualmente, el cuarto de hora no se acabó porque sí, ni tuvo nada que ver con sierpe alguna.

La paz se acabó sólo porque llegó un visitante. Al principio, Tom ignoró el ruido de pasos más allá del jardín, imaginando que no era más que el viento, o Silvia, que hacía ruido y que éste rebotaba en algún lugar. Eran demasiado lejanos como para suponer una amenaza, y no se molestó en preocuparse, demasiado satisfecho con la paz interior que había logrado a base de racionalizaciones.

Poco después los pasos se acercaban, y el hombre se puso alerta, con la varita en la mano, preparado para reaccionar ofensivamente si se acercaban demasiado. El propio invernadero le tapaba la visión del camino de grava que llevaba a la casa e incluso la chica había desaparecido detrás de unos arbustos. Probó a pedirle a la alfombra que lo moviera un poco para poder ver quién se acercaba, pero, habiendo recibido ésta la orden explícita de su ama de no moverlo de lugar, por miedo a las insolaciones, toda petición fue en vano. No le quedaba más que esperar que se acercara lo suficiente como para identificarlo y confiar en sus reflejos para responder a la posible amenaza. Si llegaba el momento, nadie podría vencerlo en una lucha, por herido que estuviera, y la exaltación, sólo de pensar que ese momento pudiera llegar, hizo que le hormiguearan las yemas de los dedos. Llevaba ya demasiado tiempo apartado de la acción, recluido en su estudio del camino de los dioses, y casi deseó con ansiedad que pasara algo grave.

- ¡Faust! - oyó a Silvia exclamar, desde dentro del invernadero, y su cara se tiñó de desilusión. - ¡Has vuelto!

Tom se irguió en su improvisado asiento, tratando de distinguir el interior del invernadero, pero fue inútil. Las voces le llegaban muy lejanas, apenas un susurro, y los cristales, a parte de empañados por la diferencia de temperaturas, reflejaban la luz del sol del exterior, sirviendo más como espejo, desde donde estaba él, que como obertura al cobertizo. Silvia podría tenerlos encantados para que ni se condensara el agua ni reflejaran la luz, pero, por la poca experiencia que Tom había adquirido sobre invernáculos en Hogwarts, sabía que cualquier modificación artificial a las condiciones básicas acababa por ser contraproducente. Eso sin contar que no había razón para molestarse en los cristales del invernadero: total, ¿quién habría predicho que Tom Riddle, herido e inmovilizado, se tendría que devanar los sesos intentando vislumbrar quién era ese inesperado visitante? Bufó, molesto, y se dejó caer hacia atrás, atento para no perderse palabra.

- Hola, Silvia.

La voz era meliflua y completamente desconocida. Durante un momento, eso lo sorprendió un poco: siendo Silvia quien era, era poco probable que una visita casual fuera de algún brujo menor. Y, si era de alguien de alta alcurnia, y a pesar de los meses que él había pasado alejado del país, era extraño que no le sonara, aunque fuera remotamente. ¿Debía de ser un sangre sucia, o cualquier otro equivalente? Después de haber vivido con los fantasmas de sus antepasados, Tom entendía mucho mejor el porqué del odio a los hijos de asquerosos muggles y compartía en casi todos los puntos la mentalidad clásica Slytherin. Habían conseguido, y él era parcialmente consciente de ello, lavarle el cerebro al respecto, y quizás era esa la época de su vida en que más los odiaba. Hacía, además, años que no se veía forzado a tratar con ninguno de ellos y temía que, obligado a encarar a uno ahora, se le escapara más comportamiento real del que podía ser productivo para con Silvia.

- Volví ayer - oyó que se explicaba el hombre. - Te he traído un regalo. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Por el tono del recién llegado, Tom entendió que Silvia debía tener entre manos algo bastante gordo. Durante unos instantes, sólo se escuchó cómo trabajaban los dos, entre comentarios ahogados por la actividad. Un desconocido que la ayudaba en las tareas y que, por la facilidad con que ella lo había aceptado, no parecía ser la primera vez que lo hacía. Había ido a alguna parte, acababa de regresar, y Silvia parecía encantada de verlo de vuelta. Alguna cosa cosquilleó el interior de la nariz de Tom, y el frunció el ceño, irritado. ¡_Intruso_!

- ¿Te apetece un trozo de pastel? - Silvia se acercaba. - Acabo de hacerlo.

Tom relajó su semblante, preparándose para fingir ser el chico perfecto, mientras su mente rebullía con mil pensamientos belicosos. ¿Pastel? Él no sabía nada de un pastel. ¿Había estado esperando a ese presuntuoso de Faust, que se presentaba alardeando de su regalo, como el hijo pródigo que desplaza al hermano bueno, y lo había hecho para él? Se sintió enfurecerse por segundos, y tuvo que controlarse para que nada se reflejara en su cara.

- No quiero molestar - decía el otro. - Sólo he pasado para decirte que ya estoy aquí, y ver si estabas bien.

- Muy bien - aseguró ella, y por fin entró en el estrecho campo de visión de Tom. Sonreía y hablaba con el hombre, que la seguía a unos pasos. - He estado bastante ocupada.

Faust. ¡¿Eso era un nombre?! Hasta que no intuyó el perfil del visitante Tom no recordó haber conocido a nadie que se llamara así en el mundo real; sólo en libros. Faust. ¡Pues vaya! La figura del entrometido se le antojó hostil y despreciable desde el primer momento, aunque no por razón objetiva alguna, y el nombre le pareció rayano a lo ridículo, de ostentoso.

Ahora, en cambio, que lo veía acercarse a la puerta a través de la pared transparente del invernadero e sospechaba, más que veía, sus facciones, el recuerdo se fue aposentando lentamente en su memoria. Faust. ¡Claro! El protegido de Silvia, uno pequeño alumno de Slytherin más (sólo hacía segundo cuando él abandonó el colegio), hijo de una familia influyente - la misma familia influyente a que Silvia había cedido su mansión tras la muerte de los Moran: los Snape. ¡Faust W. Snape, la nariz de Slytherin! Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que fuera él, aunque, por el peculiar nombre, no entendía cómo no lo había sospechado desde el principio. ¡Snape, claro!

Silvia explicó al recién localizado visitante que Tom estaba allí, y los términos en que estaba, cómo lo había encontrado y cuándo (cometiendo, por cierto, un error de exageración, ya que había convertido cuatro días en una semana) y los dos continuaron avanzando hacia él, recogiendo los enseres que la chica había distribuido por el invernáculo por el camino. Tom gruñó suavemente al ver que los dos desaparecían tras unas enredaderas. Haberlo situado no lo hacía menos hostil, y se encontró aferrando la varita con fuerza, en su bolsillo, y mirando con rabia el lugar donde, a pesar de no verlo, sabía que estaba el chico, en una reacción completamente desproporcionada.

¿Y por qué reaccionaba así? Bueno, de una parte, porque aún se sentía alborotado por todo lo que lo había estado preocupando en esos últimos minutos: el fracaso del plan, la indiferencia de Silvia, el tiempo perdido y demás. Por otra parte, además, estaba la amenaza. Silvia había sido la amiga y casi tutora del niño Snape, siendo como era amiga de la familia desde siempre, y ahora Tom se encontraba dudando si había algo, ¡_cualquier_ _cosa_!, entre ellos dos que él desconociera. Menudo fiasco sería haber escogido a Silvia y haber preparado todo ese montaje para luego descubrir que ella ya amaba a otro. ¡¿Imaginaba Tom lo que eso supondría en tiempo perdido que podría haber gastado en otra conquista?! La rabia y el miedo ante esa posibilidad le hizo volver a gruñir. ¡Qué falta de planificación! ¡¡Merlín, qué fallo!! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido investigar, igual que había investigado el historial de últimas lechuzas cuyo destinatario fuera la señorita Moran, a los vecinos más cercanos? ¿Cómo, incluso sabiendo que eran los Snape quienes pagaban el alquiler de la mansión, no había ni siquiera recordado al hijo de éstos y se había interesado por su estado civil actual, o las perspectivas de cambiarlo que pudiera tener, y con quién? ¡¿No ataría de una vez por todas todos los cabos sueltos de ese maldito plan?!

Sin querérselo confesar abiertamente, Tom se sintió celoso. No eran unos celos surgidos del amor, de acuerdo, pero no por ello eran menos dignos. Pocas veces, por cierto, salían celos de amor; era más frecuente la posesión, el miedo a perder, la soledad. Ingredientes que abundaban, en su caso: consideraba a Silvia suya, o al menos tenía la esperanza de que pronto fuera así, le aterrorizaba haber perdido tanto tiempo y, en cuanto a estar solo, no era que le preocupara - para eso estaba Nagini, en todo caso, aunque tampoco era que se fuera a permitir semejante debilidad -, sólo que necesitaba pareja para tener el ansiado heredero.

Y ahí estaba Faust, con sus ropas nada elegantes, caminando junto a Silvia, saliendo del cobertizo, acercándose a él con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol. No se podía haber quedado en casa, ¿no? Tenía que ir a entrometerse y a destrozar, quizás, toda posibilidad con Silvia. ¡Miserable!

- Tom - lo llamó la chica, mirándolo con una sonrisa ajena a todo. Lo saludó con una mano mientras que con la otra hacía sombra sobre sus ojos, puesto que el cambio de la oscuridad interior al sol de fuera era doloroso.

Tom le devolvió el saludo, fingiendo interés. Seguro que no era nada, seguro que estaba sobre actuando, pero tenía que reconocer que, justo cuando se había convencido de que el plan marchaba a la perfección, odiaba verse en esa situación al filo del precipicio y notar que todo dependía de un parámetro que él no controlaba y que no había pensado en prever, la relación de Silvia con un narigudo renacuajo, previa a todo lo que él podía significar apareciendo herido en su jardín, hacía que reaccionara casi violentamente. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? ¡Era horrible ver que _todo_ cuanto había planeado y preparado tan meticulosamente podía desperdiciarse sólo por alguien anterior! ¡¡Y sus propios errores, haber cometido un error tan grave, así, sin ni siquiera sospecharlo hasta que ya era demasiado tarde!! Reaccionaba exageradamente, de acuerdo, ¡pero todo se podía hundir con una sola mirada afectuosa de la chica hacia el nuevo! ¡Y habría perdido meses de investigación, días allí, se habría herido innecesariamente y, lo peor: todavía no tenía una segunda elección, lo había apostado todo por Silvia!

- Hola - suspiró, tiñendo expresamente su voz de dolor contenido. - Tienes visita - observó, extendiendo la mano hacia el chico. - Snape, ¿verdad? No creo que te acuerdes de mí...

El chico sonrió ladeadamente y le estrechó la mano.

- Claro que sí - asintió. - Eras monitor cuando yo entré, y luego fuiste el director de los monitores.

- Tom Riddle - rió él, forzadamente. - No me avergüenzo de mi paso por Hogwarts, pero prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre.

Silvia asintió casi imperceptiblemente y conjuró un par de cómodas sillas para su amigo y para ella.

- Faust acaba de volver del Este - explicó para beneficio de Tom.

- He estado en lo que los muggles llaman un desierto helado e inhóspito - bromeó el narigón, que encontraba la ignorancia muggle aparentemente muy divertida.

- Siberia - dedujo Tom, usando el arcaico nombre no-mágico. - ¿Te ha gustado?

- Interesante - le respondió. - Nada diferente de la parte más rica de nuestro Hogsmeade, ni siquiera en el idioma, pero interesante, no obstante. Y un clima delicioso.

Tom le dio la razón: la zona era un auténtico paraíso, a pesar de que los muggles creyeran lo contrario. Y lo mejor que tenía era que, precisamente por la protección climatológica que lo rodeaba, en forma de heladas y ventiscas mortales para todo aquél que osara acercarse sin magia en sus venas, estaba prácticamente aislado, si no de sangre sucia, al menos sí de muggles corrientes.

- ¿Negocios? - continuó Tom, fingiendo interés en el visitante.

- Ocio - corrigió él. - Unas bien merecidas vacaciones.

Hablaba con una ridícula mueca de autosuficiencia, las manos austeramente cruzadas en su regazo, la espalda tiesa y los ojillos, pequeños y astutos, viajando continuamente de Silvia a él y vuelta a la chica, sin esconder en absoluto la sorpresa y la casi diversión que sentía al ver al otrora monitor de Hogwarts en casa de su vecina. Era asqueante; se comportaba como si fuera superior a él y le resultara gracioso encontrarlo allí, como si lo supiera todo, como si se burlara por lo estúpido que había sido Tom al creer a Silvia sola y sin compromiso. Con una falsa sonrisa y echando mano de todo el autocontrol que le quedaba, Tom se echó hacia atrás en la alfombra, suspiró y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué hacía Faust allí? ¿Era sólo un vecino pedante e insoportable, un viejo amigo, o alguien que amenazaba los planes de Voldemort directamente? Si era esto último, las acciones estaban claras: nadie se interponía en el camino del gran señor. Tendría que esperar, claro: Silvia aún lo controlaba demasiado, preocupada por su salud, y no tendría oportunidad material sin usar la magia contra la propia chica. Pero, claro, eso era sólo si suponía realmente una amenaza, y no era la manera de comenzar la parte calmada y pacífica de su vida que había esperado. Lo evitaría, mientras pudiera.

La mano cálida de Silvia en su mejilla le hizo abrir los ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó la chica, en un dulce murmullo, mientras le acariciaba muy suavemente la cara.

- Sí - le respondió, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Silvia se había acercado tanto a él que la tenía prácticamente encima, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido de preocupación, una expresión que él empezaba a conocer demasiado bien, y él ni siquiera la había oído moverse. La chica le miraba la fiebre con el dorso de la mano y torcía la boca al notarlo, imaginó él, demasiado caliente. Se sentía febril, coincidió, pero sólo porque tenía el corazón en la boca por la sorpresa de redescubrir a Faust en aquella situación y porque la impresión de haber perdido semanas de planificación sin haber mirado algo tan importante como podía ser aquel amigo de la infancia que, por desgracia, no se había perdido por el norte de Rusia, le hacía sentir náuseas.

- Estoy bien - repitió, intentando aparentar tranquilidad con una sonrisa mayor. - ¡No te preocupes, va!

- Llevas mucho tiempo fuera - se quejó ella, inflexible. - Soy una irresponsable, no debería haberte dejado tanto tiempo solo...

Tom hizo una mueca cansada ante la canción que ya conocía demasiado y le acarició la mano que ella aún tenía sobre su frente.

- Estoy bien - repitió, más serio. - Créeme.

Silvia asintió, suspiró y se agachó para acercarse más a él. Tom la miró unos instantes, sin entender muy bien lo que hacía - y el pulso se le aceleró, por qué negarlo, imaginando tan sólo que se le arrimaba con fines nada médicos y que, después de todo, el plan iba viento en popa - hasta que ella, para su inconfesable desencanto, lo besó suavemente en la frente. Sólo le miraba la temperatura. ¡Pues vaya!

No llegó a perder, claro, la compostura en ningún momento, y, para cuando ella se separaba y lo examinaba críticamente, él le devolvía la mirada con una expresión de lo que esperaba pareciera salud robusta. Por la cara con que ella le respondió, no se lo creyó del todo.

- Vamos adentro - ordenó a la alfombra. - Con cuidado.

- ¿Tan mala pinta tengo? - intentó bromear él, mirando alternativamente a Faust y a Silvia.

El primero sólo le respondió con una sonrisa educada, mientras que ella le daba la espalda, liderando la procesión hacia el interior.

- Ven, Faust - llamó la chica cuando la alfombra comenzó a seguirla. - Vamos adentro, prepararé un té y nos sigues contando lo de tu viaje, ¿eh?

_Noooo_, se quejó Tom, casi infantilmente. _¡Él no, Silvia, él no...!_ Pero él se puso en movimiento, y caminó junto a la improvisada camilla del herido.

_** Gracias, como siempre, por los comentarios que me hacéis llegar. ¡Me encanta saber lo que pensáis de lo que va pasando, y todo eso! Ahora bien, no las comento una a una porque, sinceramente, creo que estropearía un poco la historia. Aquí venís a leer, y os ofrezco mi trabajo; espero hablar a través de él y llegar a, al menos, algunos de los que me leen._

_Este comentario viene como respuesta a Anne, que me dice en su review que añora cuando las comentaba. :) No sé, nunca he sido dada a ello. Me hacen feliz y las valoro mucho, pero no creo que deba comentarlas aquí una a una; no veo la necesidad. Estaré encantada, por supuesto, de contestar cualquier correo que queráis mandar, medio que es más privado y donde es más fácil la comunicación._

_Y, bueno, rompiendo la norma que me acabo de imponer, comentaré una sola review, aunque no exactamente la review sí. No sé si **erika** leerá este nuevo capítulo, pero, si es así, me gustaría animarla a rehacer el fic como le dije. Merece la pena, sobre todo por lo mucho que se aprende, muchas veces aunque sea poco a poco. ¡Mucha suerte!_

_Besazos a todos**_


	7. Ocio, Trapos y Espionaje

**Tom**

_Capítulo 7: Ocio, trapos y espionaje_

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - le preguntó, cortés.

- Unos animales - explicó él. - Estaba débil y no me pude defender. Casi me comen. Silvia me ha salvado la vida.

Faust asintió suavemente.

- Has tenido mucha suerte de encontrarla - comentó.

Tom se envaró y observó con disimulo la reacción del visitante. ¿Retintín? ¿Ironía, sospecha? No, nada. Al parecer, era sólo un comentario inocente; nada que implicara que hubiera ido a para a casa de Silvia por alguna razón inconfesable. Tanto mejor.

- Estaba muy mal - comentó la chica, que ya había llegado a la puerta de entrada a la casa y la sujetaba para que pasaran los dos. - Si no lo hubiera encontrado...

Terminó la frase con un escalofrío, como si la sola idea fuera demasiado horrorosa, pero nada de todo eso iba dirigido a él. Miraba a Faust, hablaba con Faust y, sinceramente, para alguien acostumbrado a estar a solas con ella durante días enteros, no era una sensación agradable. ¡Que se fuera ya!

- Deberías haberme escrito, Silvia - suspiró el otro. - Te podría haber ayudado, aunque fuera sólo yendo por ti al mercado, y cosas así.

La puerta se cerró tras la chica, y la alfombra de Tom enfiló pausadamente hacia la habitación.

- ¿Y estropearte las vacaciones de ensueño en Siberia? - la oyó reír, algo rezagada. - No era nada que no pudiera controlar, pero gracias. Si hubieras estado cerca quizás si te hubiera utilizado - dijo, con sorna - pero no iba a molestarte por eso...

- ¿Lo vio un médico?

Oh, Merlín. De verdad, ¡¿no tenía trabajo?! Los Snape no eran una familia de tanta solera como los Moran, lo que quería decir que no tenían la misma fortuna, o sea que seguro que él necesitaba trabajar para vivir. ¡¿Es que no lo reclamaban en ninguna parte?!

- No. Dudé mucho si llamar a uno, pero al final parece que no fue necesario.

Bueno. Medio verdad. Silvia aún lo consideraba necesario, pero él había insistido en que era una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero, y que se sentiría fatal si lo llamaba. ¡Total, eran cuatro magulladuras de nada!

- Ella es increíble - susurró débilmente, para que pareciera que quería que sólo Faust lo oyera, aunque sabía perfectamente que ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para no perdérselo. - Si no hubiera sido tan buena doctora, habría necesitado llamar a uno, pero, de verdad, lo ha hecho genial.

El chico asintió y sonrió levemente.

- Has tenido mucha suerte - repitió. - Sólo con que hubieras caído unos metros más allá, en mi jardín, no te había encontrado nadie hasta... demasiado tarde.

- Sabía que Silvia vivía aquí - explicó él, fingiendo avergonzarse, como si de un tímido enamorado se tratara. - La verdad es que consideraba... visitarla. Sólo que... no _así_.

Ella se acercó a ellos por fin, cargada con trapos limpios y una cajita de crema. Tom cerró los ojos con resignación incluso antes de que ella abriera la boca.

- Bueno, me alegro de que vinieras - le respondió la chica. - De una pieza hubiera sido mejor, claro, pero me alegro mucho de que pensaras en hacerme una visita, la verdad.

Tom abrió los ojos y la miró suplicante, señalando con inclinaciones de cabeza las vendas y los trapos que traía en la mano.

- ¿Otra vez...? - se quejó, en un murmullo.

- No - le respondió ella, en el mismo tono, aunque visiblemente divertida. - Son para después, tonto. ¡Pareces una criatura! ¿Tanto te duele?

Tom sacudió la cabeza y miró a Faust con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Siempre estamos igual - explicó, mientras ella dejaba las cosas sobre la mesita de la habitación. - ¡No para! Pero, sigue, sigue. ¿Qué decías, de Siberia? ¿Es bonito?

- Mucho - asintió él. - Un paraíso.

- Tengo que ir, algún día - mintió Tom, sólo por seguir la conversación. - ¿Tú has estado alguna vez, preciosa?

¡Bum! Tom no pudo disimular una sonrisa divertida ante la mirada de Silvia que, demasiado sorprendida por el apelativo, había tirado los trapos que llevaba al suelo y, aún más rápido, se había girado para mirarlo, con cara de no creer sus oídos. La oyó renegar en un murmullo, ya girada de nuevo para ver el desastre que había causado. Era muy estricta con la higiene y, conociéndola, el cincuenta por ciento de los trapos que habían caído en columna al suelo, por bien que sólo uno lo hubiera tocado, volvería a ser desinfectado como si estuviera lleno de sangre y pus. Casi, y sólo casi, se sintió culpable por haberla distraído así. Y sólo casi porque, ¡vaya, había sido un golpe de efecto bastante bueno! No lo había meditado mucho, de acuerdo, pero, incluso instintivo, había sido brillante: distraerla en presencia del posible competidor, llamarla con un apelativo afectuoso, demostrarle ser más que un paciente. ¡Ja!

Pero ahí estaba el otro para ganar puntos, también, y Tom se sintió enfurecer.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- No, no te preocupes - le respondió ella. - No es nada, gracias. Y... no, no he ido nunca, Tom.

Él asintió y se incorporó en la alfombra. Habían llegado junto a la cama, seguidos de cerca por Faust.

- ¿Sabes qué? - propuso Tom, mientras se movía cuidadosamente hacia el borde de su montura. - Cuando ya esté bueno, si quieres, podríamos ir de viaje a donde tú quisieras. ¡Como pago por haberme curado tanto!

- No hace falta - dijo ella, ayudándolo a subir a la cama. - No hago esto porque luego me lo pagues. Pero tú ponte bueno y hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Tom asintió, rodó hasta la cama y acarició, casi de pasada, como sin pensarlo, la mano de la chica.

- Pronto estaré bueno - prometió. - Ya lo verás. - Hizo una pausa, y luego se giró hacia Faust, que también había entrado en la habitación y los observaba en silencio. - ¿Con quién has ido, por cierto?

- Con unos cuantos amigos - explicó él. - De Hogwarts, más que nada.

- ¿Ha estado bien, o era más bien por compromiso? - continuó Tom. - Igual sueno como un bicho raro, pero lo cierto es que hacía años que no veía a nadie del colegio.

- Nosotros siempre hemos tenido bastante relación - explicó el chico. - No perdimos el contacto, después del séptimo, y vamos de vacaciones juntos, y eso.

Tom miró a Silvia con una ceja alzada interrogativamente. ¿Ella también? La chica se perdió el gesto, puesto que estaba girada hacia Snape.

- ¿Qué has hecho tú en todos estos años? - le preguntó Faust después de un instante de silencio.

- ¿Yo? He conocido Europa - dijo Tom, con media sonrisa. - Cuando acabé Hogwarts... bueno, soy huérfano - _Entonces no lo era,_ se corrigió mentalmente, pero aquello ya no era una mentira. - No tenía mucho que hacer: ni familia, ni trabajo, ni ninguna carrera en especial, así que decidí ir a ver mundo. Quería conocer culturas cercanas a la nuestra, y ver cómo vivía la gente allí, y me fui primero a Europa Occidental y luego al Centro. Me temo que tu Siberia es para mí una asignatura pendiente.

Faust asintió.

- Te gustará - aventuró. - Ahora entiendo que no supiéramos nada sobre el prometedor señor Riddle.

Tom botó prácticamente en el lecho ante el apellido. No estaba nada acostumbrado a su nombre y, aunque toleraba Tom de labios de Silvia sin demasiada dificultad, o incluso su nombre completo en algunas ocasiones, oír que lo llamaban usando el apellido que había maldecido durante años fue más duro de lo que recordaba. Silvia pareció notar su reacción, porque le apretó suavemente la mano con que él la había acariciado. Si no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente Tom no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella no la había movido tras el contacto, y no hubiera notado una preocupante falta de sensibilidad de la que tendría que preocuparse más tarde.

- Será mejor que te dejemos descansar - susurró la chica, mirando alternativamente a Tom y a Faust, probablemente buscando apoyo. - Estás cansado; intenta dormir un poco, ¿vale?

Tom asintió y cerró los ojos con disimulado hastío, pero a la vez cogió más fuerte la mano de ella, pidiéndole sin palabras que se quedara con él. Aunque ella no captó el mensaje, porque tironeó delicadamente un par de veces para liberarse, Faust fue algo más perspicaz.

- Yo me voy ya - anunció. - Sólo quería pasar para decirte que he vuelto y para ver que estuvieras bien, pero creo que lo mejor será que te deje de enfermera. Me pasaré mañana, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Necesitas algo?

Silvia negó con la cabeza y Tom la soltó, más contento que unas pascuas ante la buena noticia.

- Gracias - dijo ella, enrojeciendo tímidamente. - Igual te pido la carroza un día de estos para ir al pueblo.

- Cuando quieras - aseguró él. - Ya te conoce, sólo llámala. Si no la necesitamos en casa, es toda tuya. Bueno, va. Me voy. Que te pongas mejor, Tom.

- Gracias - respondió este.

- Y tú cuídate, ¿eh, Silvia? ¡A ver si por curarlo te olvidas de tu propia salud!

Ella asintió, el chico saludó una última vez y luego desapareció con un pop suave.

- Tiene razón - murmuró Tom cuando se quedaron solos. - Tienes que cuidarte, bonita.

Ella lo miró un momento, sorprendida, y luego se giró para mirar los trapos que se le habían caído al suelo.

- Estoy bien, Tom - aseguró, con voz dulce. - Oh, vamos, ¡llevo una vida de lo más ordenada! No te preocupes por mí. Faust lo dice porque cuando murieron mis padres lo pasé bastante mal, y supongo que teme que vuelva a perder el mundo de vista. No le hagas mucho caso: no me conoce demasiado.

Tom inclinó la cabeza, intrigado.

- Pero sois amigos, ¿no? Desde pequeños. Me acuerdo que en el colegio no se despegaba de tus faldas.

- Somos muy amigos - asintió ella, con una mueca. - Vive aquí al lado, y está siempre pendiente de mí, de si me hace falta algo, de si necesito ayuda con la casa o con las plantitas. Pero, a la vez, se preocupa mucho porque estoy siempre sola, y teme que no coma bien, que no me importe mucho a mí misma, y esas cosas. ¿Sabes?

Él sacudió la cabeza en un sí mudo. Muy amigos, mucha preocupación, atención constante.

- Te quiere - suspiró él, mirándola juguetonamente.

- Sí - dijo ella, sin entender las implicaciones de su expresión, que no se refería en absoluto a casual amor entre amigos de la infancia. - Llevamos toda la vida juntos; es normal. ¿Te acordabas de él?

Tom sacudió la cabeza con pesar. _¿Toda la vida juntos?_ ¡Qué bien!

- No mucho - confesó. - Cuando lo he visto, sí, pero lo cierto es que no había vuelto a pensar en los Snape. - Cuán cierto era eso, y como se arrepentía por su error. ¿Estaría en peligro todo lo que tenía pensado? Con fingido interés, se dedicó a la cortesía: - ¿Sus padres están bien?

Silvia asintió y descansó en la cama, medio sentándose cerca de él.

- Muy bien - aseguró.

- Y ese viaje - dudó él - ¿Con quién ha ido? Quiero decir que... me extraña que tú no fueras.

- ¿Yo? - se sorprendió ella. - Nah, no me apetecía. Lo tenían planeado desde hace mucho, e iban los de siempre... La mayoría del colegio, de cursos inferiores; no los debes de conocer. Y yo, no es que no me lleve bien con ellos, ni nada, pero... últimamente me he vuelto poco dada a las reuniones de sociedad.

Tom se mostró comprensivo, alargó la mano hacia ella y le apartó un rizo que le caía delante de la cara. Había esperado siempre iniciar la aproximación, especialmente la que implicaba contacto directo, sólo después de haber dejado de ser a todos los efectos un tullido, pero parecía que los planes tendrían que ser retocados y adaptados para combatir las posibles dificultades, y fortalecer el vínculo que los unía parecía una buena idea. Ella, por su parte, se mostró un poco sorprendida al principio, hasta que entendió el propósito de la mano de él, y luego le sonrió, agradecida. Bueno. Bastante bien, para ser casi la primera prueba. No se había desmayado de pasión, claro, pero Tom tenía que ser paciente: no estaban en el colegio y no podía esperar que ella cayera rendida a sus pies por una tonta caricia. No, esa era la liga superior, y se trataba de Silvia y no de alguna tonta adolescente que se deshiciera en risitas a cada mirada suya. Tendría que ir poco a poco, oh, sí, y conquistarla.

Era una tarea que realmente le apetecía. Un pequeño y tímido reto con una suculenta recompensa.

- Esa emancipación - susurró, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos pasaran del mechón de pelo que habían escondido tras la oreja de ella a su mejilla, en una caricia casi inexistente, de tan ligera, hasta la barbilla - ¿se debe a pena y soledad o sólo a una digna y necesaria selectividad?

Ella lo miró un momento a los ojos, indecisa.

- Al principio me aparté de ellos por no tener que soportar su compasión - admitió, bajando la vista. - O no su compasión -corrigió y se mordió el labio inferior. - Ellos, con sus familias perfectas, con sus padres que los protegían, y todo...

- Debiste quererlos mucho - la interrumpió él, bajando la mano, puesto que la caricia ya había excedido su tiempo máximo de vida. - Para mí fui horrible desde el principio: ellos lo tenían todo, y yo tenía que vivir en aquel orfanato. Creí que jamás podría soportar sus sonrisas, sus comentarios banales, su estupidez floreciente. Y yo ni siquiera conocí a mis padres. Entiendo que no los quisieras ver: no quiero ni imaginarme cómo te debiste de sentir todos esos meses, y todo lo que te recordaban.

Silvia lo miró, agradecida, y Tom sintió ganas de sonreír, satisfecho. Qué bien hallado, el paralelismo. ¡Y tan rápido!

- Tampoco es que tuviera mucha relación con ellos, antes - siguió. - Fuimos perdiendo el contacto, excepto alguna excepción, como Faust, y alguno más. Yo trabajaba en el Profeta y empecé a tener otras amistades, mucho más... fugaces. Cuando perdí a mis padres lo dejé todo, aturdida, y nunca he necesitado retomar nada. Pero no es porque quiera alejarme de todo el mundo - concluyó, después de meditarlo unos instantes. - No, no creo que sea eso. Quizás me he vuelto selectiva con el tiempo, sí.

- Eso es bueno - aseguró él, con una expresión de calma que esperaba que ella captara como una promesa de paz y tranquilidad a su lado. - Hay que descartar cosas, o nos volveríamos locos. Y, si no los necesitas, si sigues siendo feliz, pues ya está.

Ella se mostró de acuerdo y le apretó la mano suavemente.

- Estoy bien - aseguró. - Tú concéntrate en curarte, y no te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Tom rió suavemente y mostró las palmas, extendidas, en señal de impotencia.

- ¡No es algo que esté en mi mano! - se quejó. - Por mucho que lo desee, no voy a reparar tejidos más rápido, Silvia.

- Lo harás si descansas - le respondió ella, tajante. - Va, duerme un rato mientras yo ordeno un poco la leonera, ¿eh?

Él la miró, con su más exagerada cara de cachorro desesperado.

- ¡No tengo sueño! - exclamó, con voz infantil. - ¡No me hagas dormir, mami! ¡Que me aburro! ¡Quédate conmigo, va...!

Lo que había que hacer para conseguir una mujer. Pero bueno, qué remedio.

- Tengo cosas que hacer, Tom - repitió ella, divertida por su pantomima. - Además, soy una mamá demasiado joven para ti, grandullón. ¿Te aburres de verdad? ¿No tienes sueño?

- No me aburro - la tranquilizó él. - No tengo sueño, vale, pero supongo que, si me dejas solo lo suficiente, acabará por venirme. Vete tranquila y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo estaré perfectamente.

- Te traeré un libro - le ofreció ella como consolación. - ¿O prefieres el Profeta?

- Lo que sea - convino. - Lo que sí que me gustaría leer, cuando tengas tiempo, son tus artículos del Profeta. ¿Los tienes en algún álbum, o así?

- Mamá los guardaba - asintió ella, con una mueca de duda. - Son muchos, y bastante aburridos, por no decir pasados de moda. ¿Estás seguro que te interesan?

- Claro que sí - aseveró él. - Mucho. ¿Me los buscarás?

- Sé dónde están - corrigió ella. - Voy y te los traigo en un momento, si quieres, y luego te dejo solo, ¿vale? Pero, no sé, de verdad, creo que no te van a gustar nada. No te sientas obligado a leerlos sólo porque son míos, ni nada de eso, ¿eh? No son brillantes, ni nada por el estilo.

- No me lo creo - la halagó él - aunque supongo que tampoco te pagaban por serlo. ¿Eran de actualidad o de opinión?

- Opinión - contestó ella. - Una columna diaria, para cuando lo dejé, durante meses. Y mamá era concienzuda: te advierto que no hay cuatro o cinco.

- Me sobra el tiempo - constató él. - Búscamelos cuando puedas, no corre prisa.

- No me cuesta nada. Están bastante a mano. Ahora te los traigo, ¿vale?

Después de que Tom asintiera, ella se levantó, le golpeó suavemente el revés de la mano como despedida y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Artículos de opinión: una estupenda manera de ver cómo era en realidad su futura pareja, qué pensaba y qué recursos empleaba para expresarlo. Un filón, realmente, por lo que podía imaginar.

Dos días más tarde, Tom cojeaba ya por la casa, ayudado de una muleta, y seguía leyendo la amplia colección de recortes de diario que la difunta señora Moran había legado a su hija. Había montones de escritos de Silvia, como ella bien había amenazado, y la mayoría estaban tan tintados de pasada actualidad, que, por cierto, había sido ajena a Tom, en todos aquellos años perdidos en tierras albanesas, que a él le costaba bastante enterarse de lo que los inspiraba. Entendía, claro, el concepto latente en la mayoría de ellos, las opiniones de ella y la polémica que en su momento debieron generar las diferentes situaciones, cuando habían sugerido una columna, y veía también diplomacia, tacto e inteligencia, condiciones realmente interesantes que, aunque no le dudaba, era bueno comprobar que seguían dentro de la chica. Aunque fuera demasiado moderada en su postura y simpatizara peligrosamente con aurores y muggles, Silvia seguía siendo la misma que años atrás, a grandes trazos. Y, bueno, tampoco la consideró jamás una militante de cualquier sociedad que él pudiera formar. De hecho, por eso la había escogido a ella, en concreto: tenía que ser alguien a quien difícilmente relacionaran con él.

Con una pierna en alto, un poco flexionada e inmovilizada en una fuerte venda, Tom sonrió levemente, divertido con la sutil ironía de las palabras de Silvia. Oh, sí. Qué bien escogida. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de la brillantez de Nott antes, cuando jugaban con el fuego, cuando le confesaba lo lista y divertida que era, cuando tanto la ensalzaba? Vaya tonto había sido él entonces, y mira que se consideraba superior a Ed por no sentir debilidades carnales. Más allá de las puramente físicas, se tuvo que corregir, recordando las tardes de Anna. ¡Oh, Anna! Ni siquiera había vuelto a pensar en ella. Se casó con Malfoy. ¿Cómo debía de irle? Y, ya que estaba, ¿qué sería de Ed? Dejó de lado el artículo que leía en esos instantes, abandonándolo sobre el sofá. Se había vuelto muy pero que muy desarraigado. Siempre lo había sido, de hecho, y no era que le sorprendiera entonces. No había pensado en ninguno de ellos durante todos aquellos años. Era extraño que lo hiciera a esas alturas.

Pensativo, se incorporó en el sofá, apoyó con cuidado la planta del pie que tenía vendado y echó mano de su bastón para apoyarse, pero no lo encontró. Silvia estaba afuera, haciendo la colada, había dicho. Llevaba más de media hora desaparecida en combate contra los gérmenes y, aunque se resistía a seguirla, consciente de que ella difícilmente podía huir de él desde hacía una semana, empezaba, si no a preocuparse, a estar intrigado. Por algún motivo, Silvia sostenía que lavaba la ropa con detergente, la enjuagaba y la tendía, con ayuda mágica, sí, pero sin saltarse ninguno de los pasos. Y Tom estaba intrigado. ¿Por qué una bruja haría algo de forma más o menos muggle, si podía conseguir mejores resultados con sólo una sacudida de varita? Usaba jabones especiales, le había explicado ella. Y tenía la ropa encantada para que se secara sin problemas, por mucho que lloviera. Algunas cosas sí, pero otras no, y le había despertado la curiosidad. Con mucho tiento, saltó a la pata coja hasta la mesa más cercana. Contra una de las sillas estaba su improvisado bastón; lo cogió y lo usó para afirmar sus pasos hasta la cocina. Una olla se removía sola sobre la encimera, y un pastel de carne se hacía lentamente en el horno. Olía muy bien. Tom cogió un vaso, lo llenó de agua y se lo bebió, observando el jardín a través de la ventana. Ni rastro de Silvia, por lo menos a la vista. Suspiró y ojeó un poco a su alrededor, sin mucha curiosidad, más que nada por matar el tiempo. Al cabo de un rato salió otra vez al comedor y se paseó igual por el comedor, aburrido, meditando si estaba justificado salir a ver lo que hacía la chica. Quizás era la única manera de tener algo de intimidad, y no se sentía bien invadiéndola. Se volvió a sentar, retomó la lectura y consiguió concentrarse durante algo más de un cuarto de hora, hasta que se cansó, se levantó otra vez y repitió el itinerario, ahora acercándose más a la ventana. Como seguía sin encontrarla, decidió rendirse y salir a ver qué hacía.

Ella le reñiría si lo viera salir, se dijo ya en la puerta. Apenas comenzaba a dejarlo andar de nuevo, y siempre recorridos pequeños y fáciles; si le viera salir al terreno abrupto del jardín se preocuparía por él, porque podía caerse y hacerse más daño. En consecuencia, y siendo más prudente, por ella, de lo que se consideraba, silbó a la alfombra mágica para que se le acercara y se sentó cómodamente en ella.

- Vamos al jardín - le susurró a la persa.

El tapiz obedeció rápidamente, casi servicial, y lo sacó al exterior con movimientos suaves y ondulantes. Tom acarició la tela, más suave y cómoda que nada que hubiera conocido jamás, y pensó por enésima vez que llamarlo alfombra era casi un insulto. Se acercaba más a un colchón de agua forrado de una tela increíblemente blanda y sedosa. Suspiró, cómodo, y se tumbó hacia atrás. La alfombra se amoldó a su cuerpo antes de que éste llegara a tocarla, y Tom se permitió disfrutar sinceramente de la sensación de tenerlo debajo, casi envolviéndolo. Qué bien estaba. Oh...

¡Merlín, empezaba a tener incluso fantasías sexuales que implicaban aquella alfombra!

Divertido consigo mismo, se reincorporó y guió a su montura por el camino de entrada a la casa, en sentido inverso. Dejaron a un lado el invernadero, sin considerar que Silvia estuviera dentro, puesto que siempre le avisaba reiteradamente cuando se iba a perder entre sus plantas. Torcieron a la derecha, luego otra vez, y se acercaron a un claro del frondoso bosque que separaba las casas de los Snape y de la señorita Moran, el mismo que le había cobrado todas aquellas heridas a Tom, esperando que estuviera allí. Se oían voces, al menos, y, aunque sorprendido de ver a alguien más allí (no dudaba quién, claro, ese pesado no los dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra), el chico se alegró de haberla encontrado.

Fue una suerte ir en alfombra: su vuelo no hacía ni un solo ruido, ni siquiera por frotarse contra hojas o ramitas.

- Va, Faust - la oyó exclamar, acompañada de un ruido de agua removida. - Sabes que te lo agradezco.

- Lo sé - susurró él, zalamero. Tom rechinó silenciosamente los dientes. - Pero es que no puedo aceptarte el no, Silvia. Ahora está herido, vale, pero pronto estará bien, ¡en unos días, en una semana!

- ¿Y qué se me ha perdido a mí en Lisboa?

- Un oporto buenísimo, para empezar. Y fados. ¡No me digas que no te apetece escaparte!

- Fados - repitió ella, y Tom tuvo que contenerse para no cambiar una b por una l y pensar alguna obscenidad.

- ¿Te gustan, no?

- Mucho - aseguró ella. - Pero existen las grabaciones. Además, ¿tú entre muggles?

- Es por trabajo - dijo él, con voz de haber repetido esa excusa demasiado. - ¡Pero no me digas que no es una buena excusa para unas vacaciones!

- Faust, yo... Mira, no me siento bien con todo esto. ¡Él acudió a mí cuando estaba mal, y no puedo decirle que se vaya porque me arrastras a Portugal!

Tom sintió un nudo en el pecho. Odiaba la compasión más que casi ninguna otra cosa, quizás igualado con la incompetencia.

- Oh, pero él se irá pronto, ¿no? Quiero decir que ¿qué planes tiene? Vino a ti porque necesitaba que lo cuidaran. ¿Y ahora? ¿Se quedará en tu casa para siempre, con alguna excusa inverosímil? - El narigón sonaba irritado. - ¿Qué estaba haciendo, Silv? ¿Qué planes tenía?

- Buscaba su casa - dudó ella. - No sé qué piensa hacer, Faust. Se está poniendo bien; luego ya veremos. Yo no necesito más, tampoco. Quiero decir que... mis planes a largo plazo no se verán afectados por lo que pretendiera él en un principio, porque no pienso ir a Portugal. Va, no insistas más.

- Todavía no te he dicho - murmuró él, confidencial - que el hotel tiene colchón doble y de plumas, y que cerca hay un balneario con fama milenaria.

- ¡Faust! - rió ella. - ¡Qué malo eres! Esperas pasártelo bien, ¿eh?

- Si no te convenzo, difícilmente. Oh, vamos, Silvia, ¡te lo pasarás genial! ¡Te lo prometo!

- Te creo - convino ella, sonando divertida. - Pero Alice, y Ed... ¡Aún no entiendo lo que pintan!

- Más credibilidad aún. Creí que te gustaría pasar un tiempo con ellos. La verdad, planeé todo esto antes de ver que... tenías visita.

- Ya - se quejó ella. - Pues ahora tengo visita, como tú dices, y eso me obliga a ciertas responsabilidades.

- Es la semana que viene. ¡Diez días! Podría hacer toda una pierna nueva, en ese tiempo.

- No voy a ir, Faust. Conozco Lisboa; fui con mis padres en... ¿tercero?

- Sí - confirmó él. - Y yo te seguí con los míos. Anda, ¡deja que te guíe yo esta vez!

- Faust. No. Y es mi última palabra. Está Tom, y está Alice... Llevo huyéndole durante meses, desde antes de que se casara. No tengo nada en contra de ella, pero... ¡puede ser tan pesada, cuando se lo propone! Y mete la pata, y me siento mal. Te dejaré que me guíes en otra ocasión, ¿vale?

- Piénsatelo. Sólo piénsatelo. Mis padres confían en tu saber estar para ver con buenos ojos mi escapada. ¡Me destrozas los planes!

- Já - exclamó ella, sin muchas ganas. - Aún me necesitas.

- ¿Te lo pensarás?

- Pensaré en ello. Pero no cambiaré de opinión. Te lo agradezco, pero, pequeño, lo haces sólo para sacarte la espinita de haberme dejado atrás hacia Siberia.

- Deberías haber venido. De verdad, a veces pienso que te quieres enclaustrar aquí.

- Aquí estoy bien - objetó ella. - Es una casa preciosa, tengo todo lo que necesito y, por si eso fuera poco, me venís a ver sin que tenga que ir yo. Oye, por cierto, ¿cómo están Al y Ed? La última vez que los vi...

- Ya - interrumpió el otro. - Están pensando en tener un hijo. Ya la conoces.

Silvia suspiró con pesar.

- A ver qué tal. ¿No tienes que volver a casa? Tu madre al final pensará mal.

- Mamá está al corriente de las perversiones con que te agradezco tu protección durante años - dijo, seductor. - Con todo lujo de detalles.

Sí, era broma, pero, al parecer, el único que no sabía nada sobre _ellos_ era el iluso de Tom. ¿Lisboa? ¡¿Obligaciones?! ¡Hum! ¿O sea que eso era todo para él? La traición lo hizo respirar rápidamente, acercándose rápido a la hiperventilación, y sólo controlándose por un instinto curioso de guardar silencio.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de qué pensamiento lo paralizó. Tampoco lo hubiera aceptado. Pero _¿qué iba a hacer él si ella se iba con Faust, en cualquier sentido?_

*********

:)


	8. Emancipación, Cena y Corazón

**Tom**

**_Capítulo 8. Emancipación, Cena y Corazón._**

_Tom era un paciente curioso. No sé, lo fue desde el principio: callado y circunspecto, respetuoso, poco dado a intimar. Me cuesta describirlo, sobre todo porque aquellas primeras semanas fueron completamente diferentes del resto de nuestra vida. Hablábamos sobre temas superficiales, y siempre acababa por sacar a relucir su inmensa gratitud. Creo que, al principio, no planeaba ningún acercamiento. Sólo quería pasar tiempo en mi casa, hasta que lo cuidara. Ya no lo sé. Era un paciente silencioso y tranquilo, profundamente agradecido y dócil, aunque se quejara a menudo de que me tomaba demasiadas molestias y de que iba poco a poco con su recuperación. Yo sólo me preocupaba y quería asegurarme de que no habría indulgencia médica por mi parte, así que respetaba estrictamente los períodos de reposo. ¡Vamos, lo hacía por su propio bien! Durante los años posteriores, siempre que se resentía de la pierna, me pregunté si había hecho algo demasiado precipitadamente, y sólo me consoló mi testarudez respecto a los cuidados._

_Después de esos primeros días de cuidados intensivos y de tenerlo inmóvil en su cama, pasé a dejarlo salir al jardín, siempre con cuidado de que no le tocara el sol demasiado directamente, cuando tenía que trabajar fuera. Cuando no, lo sentaba en el sofá y tomábamos el té juntos, o compartíamos una cena informal. Se distraía, saliendo por fin de la habitación, y me daba el momento perfecto para airear ésta, donde ya hacía demasiado que pasaba día y noche._

_El siguiente paso fue dejarlo pasearse por la casa, con mucho cuidado y con una muleta como ayuda. Hicimos algunos ejercicios de recuperación juntos, con tan buenos resultados que prescindía de ella en sólo tres días, y daba pasos cada vez más seguros por las habitaciones y el comedor. Al cuarto día, preparó la cena y, sin que yo lo supiera, recogió sus cosas, ordenándolas en un hatillo escaso. Yo le había comprado ropa en aquellas dos semanas, puesto que las suyas estaban destrozadas; supongo que fue lo único que encontró por guardar. Ordenó su habitación mientras yo fregaba los platos e insistió en practicar cómo subir y bajar las escaleras, algo que yo había querido dejar para lo último._

_Quizás si no hubiera puesto tanto empeño en curarlo, aquellos días hubiesen sido... diferentes. Supongo que no el resultado final: si él estaba decidido a elegirme a mí, y yo llevaba días dispuesta a lo que fuere, nada podría haber sido muy diferente, al fin y al cabo. Pero sí aquellos días, sí aquella recuperación, sí cuando me dijo..._

_Ni siquiera llegué a entender por qué. ¡Lo recuerdo tan enfadado! Pero no sé qué pasó. Se arregló, claro, pero sólo al cabo de diez días. Diez días y la impresión constante de haber fallado._

_Porque me dijo que se iba de casa. Que estaba bien, que buscaría un hotel, o un piso para sí._

_Y ahora me pregunto: si me dolió tanto entonces, ¡¿qué demonios debía de estar esperando que hiciera, al final?! ¿Casarse conmigo? Si fue así, ¿por qué me pilló tan desprevenida el romance de después?_

_¿O era sólo que duele que te abandonen?_

_Y cuánto duele, por cierto._

Lisboa era una mancha que ensuciaba el horizonte. El viaje estaba previsto para la semana siguiente; menos de una semana, de hecho, menos de lo que Tom pensaba aguantar allí. Ya se defendía por la casa sin ayuda del bastón, y se sentía algo inútil pululando por allí sin más tarea que fortalecer de nuevo sus músculos. Inútil y agobiado, porque estar sin trabajo le dejaba mucho tiempo para pensar en el viaje que se acercaba y en los motivos por los que ella había alegado no ir.

Se sentía vacío, engañado, traicionado. Casi escuchaba a la vieja Nid murmurarle algún comentario irónico, del tipo _'duele cuando te lo hacen a ti, ¿eh?'_, y se obsesionaba buscando segundas lecturas, obviando la realidad, ignorando lo más evidente. Silvia se perdía un viaje de ensueño a Portugal, con cama de matrimonio incluida, dobles parejas, Silvia y Faust, Ed y Alice, sólo porque él molestaba y se sentía obligada para con él. Cómo dolía, cómo dolía.

Pero ni siquiera ahí podía sentirse generoso, con el consuelo que eso, igual, hubiera significado, como lo hacía para tantos otros. Él no era generoso, en esa situación. No se sentía asqueado consigo mismo por estar estropeando la felicidad de Silvia, ni le molestaba suponer tal obligación moral. Nah, no era su estilo. No le sabía mal por ella, no se compadecía, no deseaba quitarse de en medio para que ella disfrutara unas merecidas vacaciones. No era dulce y amable y se retiraba como un buen perdedor.

Vomitaría bilis. Eso haría. Estaba podrido, pero podrido de envidia y rabia, asqueado de compasión e ineptitud: la primera de ella, la segunda de él. ¡No lo conseguía, no lo conseguía, y le repateaba que ella sintiera que le debía a él inmolarse por obligación! No se había propuesto enamorarla, no había llegado a seducirla, de acuerdo, sólo porque todavía no había tenido tiempo. Pero ¿y Snape? ¡Ese pesado niño rico! Primero, Siberia, ahora Lisboa. Visita muggle, de acuerdo, pero vacaciones entre amigos, en un lugar ajeno, rodeados por una lengua desconocida; no había mejor manera de acercarse a ella. Se la quería llevar, con promesas que habían hecho estremecer de despecho a Tom, y ella se resistía sólo porque no creía poder abandonarlo, en su debilidad. ¡¡Tom, débil!! Le hervía la sangre. ¡Oh, cómo le costaba no gritarle cada vez que la veía preocupada por él! Se inclinaba sobre sus heridas, acariciaba suavemente la piel de alrededor, revisaba las cicatrices y Tom encajaba la mandíbula, controlándose para no decirle que no se molestara más, que no tenía importancia, ¡que no servía para nada!

Rechinaba los dientes cada vez que ella le preguntaba cómo se encontraba, con tan poca sutileza que ella estaba empezando a evitar esa pregunta tanto como le era posible. Ponía mala cara cuando ella se sumergía en su papel de doctora/enfermera, suspiraba hastiado cuando caminaba tras él, con miedo a verlo trastabillar.

Aborrecía no ser nada más, pero _nada_, que su proyecto de medicina. Algo frágil que hay que cuidar. Algo vulnerable que la liga al extremo aburrido de su vida.

Como algo que no confesaría jamás al lado de él que más se identificaba con Lord Voldemort estaban sus continuas ganas de llorar de frustración. Él no había tenido un padre sexista que le dijera que llorar era de niñas, no: el suyo había sido esnob e intolerante hasta el extremo de dejar morir a su mujer en la calle por el simple hecho de controlar mundos que no podía concebir.

Quizás en el orfanato sí se lo habían dicho. No lo recordaba. Quizás estaba en el código Slytherin. Daba igual. El caso era que llorar era una debilidad, porque expresaba sus sentimientos abiertamente y eran sentimientos sobre los que no se podía permitir cuestión alguna, así que los escondía en su almohada cuando nadie podía escucharlo y se horrorizaba de estar cayendo tan bajo por un contratiempo sin importancia. _Encontrarás otra_, se convencía cuando su vergüenza era apabullante. _Montarás otro plan y te encontrarás con otra para la que no seas sólo una mascota enferma a la que no se puede abandonar_.

Otra. Claro que sí. Era sólo que le dolía el tiempo perdido. Podría haberse dado cuenta al principio, si sólo Snape hubiera escogido otras fechas para su visita a Siberia. Podría haber comenzado antes, si no hubiera querido esperar hasta que Nagini le fuera formalmente asignada. O que naciera. O podría incluso haber dejado el Camino para otro momento, y conseguir a Silvia lo primero.

¿Era la única? No, claro que no, pero era la mejor que podía imaginar. ¿Quién sería la siguiente? Siempre quedaba Anna, claro, o cualquier otra de su curso. Que estuvieran casadas podía ser incluso positivo: un bastardo bien colocado que lo eximiera automáticamente de obligaciones paternales hasta la mayoría de edad. Unos años menos de soportar una familia de lo que tenía planeado al principio, que era, a grandes rasgos, quedarse lo suficiente con Silvia como para organizar el ejército desde las sombras, y comenzar la educación de su hijito, mientras necesitara a su madre.

Pero, bueno, la lista de sustitutas se aparecía como larga y llena de posibilidades.

¿Qué pasos debía seguir? Lo primero era hacer algo útil así que, para variar, dejó que ella saliera sola al jardín a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer, alegando dolor de cabeza, y se dedicó unos minutos para comprobar su verdadera forma física. Subió las escaleras, seguro de que ella no le vería hacer algo que le había prohibido hasta que estuviera más fuerte, y las bajó de una en una, despacito. No estaría en plenas condiciones y quizás tardaría más del doble que cuando lo hacía normalmente, pero al menos podía valerse por sí mismo.

Luego hizo un par de flexiones, comprobando su elasticidad. Las cicatrices, aún recientes, estiraban su piel dolorosamente, produciéndole calambres incómodos, pero tampoco estaba demasiado mal. Repitió toda la tabla de ejercicios con que Silvia lo ayudaba cada mañana y cada tarde, forzándose más de lo que ella le permitía, sólo para ver si estaba lo suficientemente bien como para abandonar el nido.

Satisfecho por fin al cabo de unos treinta minutos, fue a la cocina y, aunque era demasiado pronto, conjuró una cena deliciosa, la primera que salía de su varita en mucho tiempo. La comida se quedó sobre el hornillo, removiéndose lentamente, mientras él ponía la mesa, salía a coger un par de flores para ponerlas en el centro y hechizaba un par de velas para que flotasen cerca de ellos. Cena romántica antes de romper con el primer plan, lo tituló mentalmente. Si todo estaba perdido, al menos se despediría con orgullo.

Cuando acabó, y como Silvia aún no volvía, se metió en el cuarto y empaquetó sus escasas pertenencias, deshaciéndose rápidamente de hilillos invisibles que lo ataban a la casa. Él no sería una molestia, oh, no. Sería Señor, sería temido y sería inmortal, pero nunca compadecido. Y si ella no llegaba a ver más allá de eso, ¿tenía que continuar perdiendo el tiempo?

- Aún no le has dado una oportunidad - suspiró, para sí mismo, mientras recolocaba los recortes de diario en su abultado estuche. Había quedado consigo mismo en que la seducción comenzaba a partir de que estuviera bueno, de que ya no necesitara cuidado constante, y ni siquiera lo había intentado. Y tampoco sabía seguro lo que había entre ella y Faust, porque sólo había escuchado retazos de conversaciones casuales. ¿Qué tenía que perder, que lo obligaba a salir tan deprisa con el rabo entre las patas? Bueno, no soportaba sentirse compadecido. Quizás era eso. O quizás quería rendirse antes de intentarlo de verdad y verse fracasado. Si no tenía el cien por cien de posibilidades de ganar, ¿por qué intentarlo siquiera?

- Cobarde - masculló, enfadado.

En algo tenía razón, al menos. Fuere como fuere, tenía que marcharse de allí en algún momento, y no había ninguno mejor que el presente. Silvia tenía que dejarlo de ver como alguien que dependía de ella, tenía que demostrarle que no era ningún inválido, y eso no lo conseguiría bajo su techo. Y no sólo eso: decirle a Silvia que se iba de casa era una prueba perfecta para ver lo que ella sentía en realidad.

Acabó de preparar su equipaje justo cuando ella entró en la casa. La escuchó llamarlo y acudió tan rápido como le permitieron sus doloridas piernas. Ella descubrió la mesa preparada antes que a él, y lo primero que hizo fue mirarlo con una sonrisa incrédula.

- Sí - suspiró él. - He preparado la cena, por una vez. Espero que te guste.

Ella comenzó a quejarse sobre la molestia que se había tomado, y en su estado, y le preguntó que si no se había cansado mucho con todo el trajín, pero él le dedicó  una sola sonrisa enigmática y caminó hacia la cocina para servir la comida, que debía de estar casi lista.

- Yo la sirvo - se ofreció ella rápidamente, temiendo verlo cargado con la olla, mientras lo seguía.

- No hace falta - le sonrió él. - Es mi privilegio, creo. Pero no te preocupes: haré un Wingardium.

Y sólo así le iba a dejar llevarlo, al parecer. Tom cedió a lo que había prometido y condujo con su varita la olla a la mesa. Silvia se sentó en una de las sillas y lo observó atentamente hasta que él llegó hasta la otra y se sentó también. Mirándola con fingido orgullo, tomó la cuchara y se dispuso a servir.

- Buenísimo - murmuró ella, con admiración, en cuanto lo hubo probado. - ¿Cómo es que hoy has cocinado tú? ¿Tan tarde se me ha hecho?

- Para nada - aseguró él. - Hoy cenaremos un poco pronto, me temo. Pero es que me apetecía cocinar. Nunca hago nada, y me siento culpable. Quería cambiar eso, al menos por un día.

- Te ha salido muy bien - repitió ella, saboreando otro bocado. - Pero no hacía falta, tonto. No quiero que te sientas mal por no hacer nada, ¿eh? Estabas enfermo y casi no podías moverte, pero no te preocupes: ¡eso cambiará pronto!

Tom rió educadamente ante el comentario, que pretendía ser jocosamente amenazador.

- No puedo evitar sentir que te cargo de faena, Silvia - suspiró, aparentándose apesadumbrado. - Tantas vendas, cremas, mudas limpias, comidas...

- No ha sido para tanto - repuso ella, enrojeciendo, probablemente complacida. - Además, me gusta cuidarte. Me gusta mucho tener a alguien en casa, de verdad. ¡Y no das tanta faena! Donde caben dos, caben tres.

Tom la miró con una ceja alzada. ¿Él era el tercero? No, gracias. Un proverbio mal hallado, de hecho. Aunque la pulla era fácil.

- Sobre todo si se usan los conjuros adecuados - añadió, con una sonrisa indiferente.

- Sí - coincidió ella. - Me alegro mucho de que ya estés bien. Mañana, si quieres, podemos ir un rato a pasear por el jardín. Has visto muy poquito de la casa, y así te obligo a andar.

- Bueno - concedió él. - Pero... no sé. Yo... quería hablar contigo, Silvia.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Va todo bien?

- Perfectamente - la tranquilizó. - Estoy muy bien. Mucho. De hecho, estoy perfectamente. ¿No crees?

- Hay que trabajar en tu pierna - objetó ella - pero sí, te has recuperado muy bien. ¿Entonces?

- Entonces - repitió - igual va siendo hora de que me busque la vida por mi cuenta.

Silvia lo miró unos instantes, inexpresiva, antes de parpadear repetidamente, confusa.

- ¿Quieres decir? - dijo, finalmente. - Aún estás débil, y...

- No iré a hacer alpinismo - bromeó él. - Sólo digo que soy una molestia y que ya no necesito tanta atención. Debería de buscarme una casa.

- Es demasiado pronto - continuó ella. - Al menos una semana más. Si te forzaras demasiado ahora, podrías volver a abrir todas las heridas.

- Estoy bien - repitió él. - Y no me forzaría. Podría hacer el mismo reposo en un hotel, y siempre puedo ir a un hospital, si me pasa algo...

- Para mí no eres una molestia - aseguró ella, con una sonrisa. - Te puedes quedar unos días más, y luego te ayudo a buscar un hotel, o algo más estable, si quieres. Sólo tres o cuatro días, hasta que estemos seguros de que todo está bien.

- Nah, Silvia - insistió. - Eres muy amable, de verdad, pero ya he abusado lo suficiente de ti. Te agradezco muchísimo todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero tengo que saber cuándo retirarme. No tenías por qué cuidarme, cuando aparecí así aquí. Es demasiado haber alargado mi estancia dos semanas y pico; no puedo seguir así.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

- Por mí no lo hagas. De verdad. Me gusta tu compañía y me alegro de que estés aquí. Si quieres irte a un hotel porque descanses más o porque quieras intimidad, lo entiendo. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Te quedarás mucho en el país?

- Planeo quedarme a vivir aquí, sí - respondió él. - He echado mucho de menos todo esto. Nada es como el hogar.

- ¿Buscarás un empleo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Mi madre me dejó una modesta herencia, pero tengo lo suficiente como para ir tirando. Por ahora no necesito trabajar, pero supongo que sí, acabaré buscando uno.

Silvia le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Somos unos herederos ricos y perezosos - bromeó, antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca. - Puedo ayudarte a encontrar algo, si quieres. Podemos ir a Diagon y enterarnos de si hay algún trabajo interesante vacante. ¿Dónde te gustaría trabajar?

Tom le dirigió una mueca de superioridad.

- Aún no - aseguró, con picardía. - ¡Estoy herido!

Ella río suavemente y alargó la mano para tocar el dorso de la de él, sobre la mesa.

- Yo te ayudo - le aseguró, mirándolo con expresión solícita. - Si quieres, podemos ir a ver casitas en venta, o podemos buscar algún hotel. Entiendo que te aburras aquí.

Él sacudió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, concentrado en las casi imperceptibles figuras que dibujaban los dedos de ella sobre su piel.

- No hay prisa - se oyó gemir. - Buscaremos algo.

- Claro que sí - le respondió ella, cortés, y retiró la mano para seguir con la cena. - Esperaremos tres o cuatro días, hasta que te puedas valer solo, por eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió y retomó también su plato.

- Gracias - susurró, evitando mirarla directamente por fingida timidez. - Yo... no me aburro, Silvia. Sólo no quiero ser... pesado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con una mueca molesta y cariñosa a la vez, y dejaron el tema. Tom, de hecho, guardó silencio unos minutos, mientras los dos acababan la comida, pensando en cómo se había tomado ella su amenaza de despedida. Solícita y servicial, como siempre, Silvia era la pesadilla de los amantes aprovechados con un brillante plan por cumplir. Había sido agradable, había parecido sorprendida, no molesta, por su anuncio y, a fin de cuentas, se había ofrecido voluntaria con una gran sonrisa tanto para ayudarlo con la casa como con el trabajo. Y él, que tenía el día tonto, se encontró con los ojos empañados al ir a mirar su plato. Esa mano... esa mano, cálida y afectuosa, sobre la suya, apretándosela confortadoramente, esa sonrisa dulce al final, cuando la había retirado, eran una señal. ¿Buena o mala? Eso era otra pregunta. ¿Quería decir que la compasión era de hermano o que empezaba a despertar algo en ella? En él sí había despertado un indicio de esperanza, y casi se alegró de irse. El contacto físico entre ellos era muy raro, y casi siempre lo iniciaba él, normalmente con Faust delante, corolarios de la duda, en busca de una reacción celosa que, por el momento, no había pasado de miradas curiosas. Aunque fuera por compasión, para animarlo, para asegurarle que ella estaría a su lado, lo había tocado. Si podía conseguir, sólo una vez, que el contacto se extendiera en más dimensiones, su obra maestra podría comenzar, con Faust de consorte o no. La ilusión lo inundó, y empezó a buscar otros productos de su partida. Si se iba, dejaría de ser su proyecto médico. Si se separaban, se podrían añorar. Si la dejaba, podría comparar a Faust con él en términos similares, y él confiaba lo suficiente en sí mismo como para que su preocupación al respecto fuera limitada. Y, por último, marcharse le daría la oportunidad de regresar en calidad de algo diferente: alguien que se muriera por volver a ver a Silvia, alguien que la necesitara tanto que pidiera cita tras cita, un visitante, un pretendiente. Oh, sí. ¿Cómo no lo había decidido antes?

Ese era su plan desde el principio, concluyó. Llegar a ella herido para que tuvieran el tiempo suficiente como para redescubrirse. Curarse. Enamorarla. No había planeado, se tuvo que confesar, algo culpable, tener que salir de su casa para conseguirlo, pero, bueno, si eso era lo que necesitaba Silvia para dejar de verlo como a un inválido, lo haría con gusto. Claro. ¡No estaba cambiando de plan. Sólo no había sabido ver el paso siguiente!

Un comentario que podía muy bien atribuir a Nid, algo sobre ridiculez y racionalización, pasó por la mente de Tom, demasiado fugaz como para darle pie antes de despacharlo. En cambio, se le quedó una gran sonrisa en el rostro y miró a Silvia con fuerza renovada.

- ¿Cómo está Faust? - preguntó, sin rodeos, rompiendo el silencio.

Ella lo miró con los ojos dilatados y una expresión sorprendida.

- Bien - repuso, con duda en la voz.

- ¿Ha venido, mientras estabas fuera?

Ella asintió levemente y mordisqueó un trozo de pan.

- Paseaba - explicó, con un gesto ambiguo de los hombros.

- Ya - asintió él, de mejor talante que normalmente ante la misma respuesta. - Es un buen vecino. La verdad es que me alegro de que se preocupe tanto por ti. Debe de ser peligroso vivir sola en medio del bosque.

La mirada de ella fue casi ofendida.

- No vivo en medio de un bosque - corrigió - y soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme sola, Tom. Estás siendo...

- ...mugglemente machista - terminó, asintiendo avergonzado. - Lo siento, lo siento. Pero, vamos, Silvia, ¡si fueras un hombre lo diría igual!

- Eso no es cierto - le espetó ella. - No quiero entrar en si es machismo o no, Tom, porque eso es muy arcaico, pero creo que, además, estás menospreciando mi magia. ¿Crees que no sé defenderme, varita en mano? ¿Y que este lugar no está protegido?

Él bufó suavemente, con la vista baja.

- Perdona - repitió, alargando exageradamente la sílaba tónica para reiterar su disculpa. - Eres muy fuerte, y esto es una fortaleza inexpugnable. ¡Perdona por alegrarme de saber que alguien cuida de mi salvadora!

Ella lo miró con las cejas alzadas y se llevó su copa a los labios.

- Perdona - murmuró, antes de beber. - Supongo que sí; Faust es un gran vecino.

La compostura de la chica se materializó en un instante, pulida y brillante como de costumbre, y, para cuando el agua reposaba de nuevo en la copa sobre la mesa, ella volvía a ser la Silvia dulce y contenida de siempre. Tom le sonrió, intentando parecer enamorado de ella sin mucho éxito, y se limpió la boca con su servilleta.

- Sólo lo decía porque te admiro, por vivir sola - mintió, ladino. La verdad era imposible de confesar: sólo lo decía porque quería disparar una respuesta incriminatoria sobre ella y el vecinito. - ¿No te gusta tener a Faust cerca?

- Oh, sí - respondió ella. - Claro que sí. Y a sus padres: son casi de la familia, para mí. Siento haber reaccionado así; cuando murieron mis padres, todos me dijeron lo mismo, y sólo por ser mujer. No me gustan nada ese tipo de comentarios. Creo que... temo que demuestren que tienen razón, y me toque ir a vivir con algunos tíos abuelos desconocidos, o así.

Tom suspiró.

- Nah - la tranquilizó. - Te apañas muy bien sola, bonita. Y, si ves que empiezas a hablar sola, o así, siempre puedes mudarte con los Snape. O... conmigo, si encuentro un lugar decente donde vivir.

Ella asintió levemente y se concentró en su cena. No abrió la boca hasta que acabaron pero, por suerte, llevaban tanto tiempo viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el silencio ya no era incómodo, y Tom decidió no forzar una conversación banal, temiendo haber rozado el hueso al sacar a colación la muerte de sus padres. Tres o cuatro días más; tendría tiempo de saber de Faust y ella.

_Me lo tomé fatal. Por aquel entonces era todavía joven y formal, casi distante, y Tom no me entendía. Sé que no lo hacía: él mismo me lo confesó cuando por fin me entendió, y fue cuando decidí dejar de fingir un corazón forrado de plomo._

_Me lo dijo mientras cenábamos, sí. Puso la cena, empezó con las sonrisas que no escondían la rabia de sus ojos y yo casi me atraganté con la noticia. Seguimos hablando, lo tranquilicé asegurándole que yo lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera y, poco a poco, conseguí calmarlo. Al final, recuerdo que me quedé atónita al verlo sonreír sinceramente en días. La rabia no estaba, la irritación al verme preocupada por él había desaparecido, y yo me encontré tragando desolada los restos de mi cena._

_Lo tomé muy mal, y no sé si se llega a ver por qué. Yo... vivía sola, sólo interrumpida por las eventuales visitas de Faust, y supongo que me acostumbré pronto a tener a Tom a mi lado. Era bonito tenerlo en casa. No recuerdo exactamente aquellos días, claro, porque se me mezclan con todos los que vinieron después, pero cuando pienso en ellos me recuerdo nerviosa y enamorada, insegura y feliz de tener a Tom (el gran Tom, mi enamoramiento infantil) visitándome y quedándose durante semanas a hacerme compañía. Claro que me repetía una y otra vez que sólo era por la pierna, que estaba herido, que no disfrutaba más de su estancia de lo que lo haría en cualquier hospital. Intenté convencerme muchas veces de que sólo era transitorio, de que se pondría bien y se iría, de que yo estaría bien cuando lo hiciera. Me dije y me repetí que su paso por mi vida sería fugaz, visto y no visto, y que desaparecería con tanto misterio como había aparecido._

_Y, a la vez, buscaba, sedienta, sus ojos, sus palabras, su sonrisa. Me había enamorado de él, hasta las cejas, hasta el fondo, más fuerte de lo que jamás había esperado. Se presentó ante mí herido y vulnerable, y le hice no sólo un sitio en mi casa, sino también en mi corazón. Fue lo más importante para mí durante días enteros que pasé sin dormir y luego supongo que no supe dejar de girar a su alrededor. Cómo lo quería. Aunque supiera que se iba a ir, aunque supiera que desaparecería, caí a sus pies, sin importarme lo que me podía pasar después. Amaba a Tom y quería hacerlo feliz, cuidarlo, borrar su infancia desastrosa, hacerle reír, compartir lo que fuera que lo atormentaba._

_Qué cruel. ¡Anda que esperó a recuperarse del todo! No me preparó, no insinuó nada, ni siquiera creo que se preguntara si yo esperaba un comentario como ése. Sencillamente, lo soltó, como una bomba._

_Y yo capeé el temporal como pude, fingiendo alegrarme por él, aparentando tranquilidad, sonriéndole y animándole. Es lo que obtienes, supongo, cuando te crías entre diplomáticos y otra alta alcurnia: más mentiras, falsedades y disimulos per cápita que marmitas en casa de los Snape._

_Creo que ni esperé a acabar de cenar. No sé, hace muchos años y, aunque tengo recuerdos de Tom grabados a fuego en la memoria, de muchas cosas que vivimos después, pero mi reacción en esos momentos, cuando más dolida y confusa estaba, no es una de ellas. Me imagino que debí de inventarme una excusa bastante creíble, ya que él pasó aún una semana en Babia, pero lo que sí que recuerdo, por lo culpable que me sentí después, es que me fui a algún sitio a llorar, como una tonta._

_Supongo que tan sólo necesité soltar lo que sentía. Tom quería irse, y me torturaba imaginar cómo quedaría la casa sin sus cosas, sin su ropa, sin tenerlo en la habitación de invitados. El mundo se oscurecía por momentos y yo sólo deseaba que él se lo repensara y cambiara de opinión, que se diera cuenta de que yo estaba allí, tan sola, tan necesitada de él._

_Lloré escondida en algún sitio, quizás en el jardín. De noche, mi cama y mi almohada. Al día siguiente debió de ser en la cocina, igual también en el salón y en el baño. No lo sé. Acabé por visitar, prácticamente, toda la casa, como un alma en pena. No siempre lloraba, de acuerdo: a veces mordía mi mano hasta hacerme daño, intentando liberar la frustración y la rabia. A veces frotaba la palma muy fuerte contra la pared, concentrándome en las extrañas cosquillas que me producía, casi dolorosas de tan fuertes. Me producían náuseas. Me consolaban._

_Fui un poco histérica e infantil por aquel entonces. Pero, bueno, era poco más que una niña, sobre todo en todo lo referente a amores. Siempre fui circunspecta, que decía Faust. Yo me definiría más bien como mojigata. No tenía prisa, pensaba que todo llegaría, vivía lentamente, sin prisa, sin buscar oportunidades de romance. Igual por eso me eligió Tom: era una apuesta segura. Y, bueno, de mi poca experiencia salió mi ineptitud para aceptar el golpe de su partida._

_Pero sólo lloré. Eso no fue tan malo, después de todo. Él ni siquiera notó nada raro. Y, al final, claro, exploté, pero incluso ahí me supe contener. Incluso cuando ya no pude más sólo le pedí algo de sinceridad y sólo entonces él, que estúpido no fue jamás, por loco que estuviera, se olió lo que me bullía por dentro._

_Siempre pensaré que ése fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. ¡Que me juzguen por ello, si quieren!_

******************************************************************************

Siento haber tardado un poco con este capítulo. He estado intentando subirlo desde el viernes, pero llevo toda la semana débil y mareada y casi no he podido ponerme con nada. :) ¡A ver si me dura el encontrarme mejor!


	9. Dos sickles, Complicaciones y Vida

**Tom**

**_Capítulo 9: Dos sickles, Complicaciones y Vida_**

No había prisa. Eso era algo que Tom sabía más que sentía. Había dicho que se iba, no paraba de pensar en cuándo y dónde, pero no se decidía. Bueno, no podía decirse que se muriera de ganas de abandonar la casa, sobre todo con Faust intensificando las tareas de vigilancia por minutos. Iba y venía, insistía y sugería, mencionaba nombres y lugares que para Tom no querían decir nada y se prestaba voluntario, sí, _otro más_, para acompañarlo hasta la puerta y darle la patada. Lo ayudarían a buscar un empleo y una casa, decían. Lo harían por él, si él les dejaba, Silvia y él. Y, aunque entendía que era sólo educación, que era sólo compromiso o amistad, una de dos, y no que se hiciera pesado, pero en su fuero interno sentía unas ganas locas de que alguien se tirara a la pernera de su pantalón y se arrastrara tras él, suplicando que no se fuera. Delirio inmaduro, ¡de acuerdo!, pero sólo una imaginación exagerada, al fin y al cabo.

Faust estaba pesadito, y Silvia estaba ausente. Una combinación curiosa y probablemente explosiva que no se atrevía a dejar sin vigilancia. En casi una semana no había avanzado absolutamente nada sobre la relación entre ellos aunque, eso sí, había sido testigo legal, para variar, de unas diez conversaciones sobre el viaje a Lisboa. Salían al día siguiente y, sorprendentemente, el señor Snape aún no se daba por vencido. ¿Era la perseverancia una de las virtudes de la Residencia? Por Merlín que esperaba que no: no le parecía _nada_ encomiable.

Su pierna estaba perfectamente. Era, de hecho, la única cicatriz que le quedaba visible a simple vista, pero al menos ya era sólo una cicatriz y una herida abierta. Recorría su muslo, de arriba a abajo, ligeramente inclinada hacia el interior. Algo menos de doce centímetros de piel rosada, tirante e innaturalmente lisa que, imaginaba, no desaparecería jamás del todo. Cuánto se vería al final era incierto aún y no le preocupaba demasiado, aunque Silvia había puesto mala cara al deducir que quedaría marca.

Estaba curado. ¿¿Buena noticia, no??

Silvia le había dicho tres o cuatro días. No había prisa, y ya llevaba seis.

Pero por fin había dado un paso, aunque minúsculo. Volvía del Callejón Diagon, después de una visita más de cortesía que de otra cosa, a donde había acudido, según versiones oficiales, para preguntar por las habitaciones del Caldero Chorreante y para informarse sobre algún puesto de trabajo. Volvía y, mientras aparecía en la casa de Silvia, que ella insistía en ofrecerle indefinidamente, ya intuía todas las preguntas y preocupaciones de su anfitriona, que seguía cuidándolo casi como si estuviera enfermo.

Las habitaciones estaban bien y no eran demasiado caras, pero no había reservado ninguna. Lo haría, había decidido, pero no sin antes fingir que consultaba a Silvia, para que no sintiera que se iba sin importarle nada. Se mudaría al día siguiente, o así y, si ella no había ido a Lisboa con Faust, se pasaría a visitarla ese mismo día, o al siguiente, y aprovecharía el tiempo que estuviera fuera el narigón para conquistarla.

Era un plan como cualquier otro, y parecía bastante lógico.

Apareció en el comedor, como siempre. La alfombra voladora de la señorita Moran, en adornaba un rincón, fue la primera en saludarle, con un estremecimiento ansioso. Aunque no estaba encantada para que se comportara como un ser vivo, o por lo menos no lo había estado originariamente, esa alfombra tenía a veces reacciones casi humanas. Tom y ella se habían hecho compañeros durante su relativamente larga convalecencia y ahora incluso lo reconocía y se deshacía en deseos de seguir ayudando. Él se acercó a ella y la acarició suavemente, mientras se preguntaba si Silvia tendría algo que ver con la inesperada inteligencia emocional del embrujado tapiz. Se lo comentaría. Después de todo, era normal hechizar las cosas para que se adaptaran mejor a las necesidades del brujo; era sólo que era algo complicado, por todas las protecciones que solían llevar los objetos mágicos que se compraban.

- ¿Silvia? - llamó, suavemente, mirando alternativamente hacia la cocina y hacia las escaleras.

- Estoy aquí - respondió ella, desde algún punto en el piso de arriba. - Ahora bajo.

Él asintió con un ruido afirmativo, pero subió igualmente las escaleras, intentando evitarle desplazamientos innecesarios.

- No te preocupes - la llamó, a medio tramo de escaleras. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? No quiero molestar; ya subo yo.

Ella se asomó por la puerta de su habitación.

- Estoy con el armario - le explicó. - Ven, mejor así. ¿Cómo ha ido?

La chica entró en la habitación y Tom la siguió. Nunca había estado en ella, pero no pudo juzgar su aspecto en esos momentos, puesto que la ropa de verano y la de invierno ocupaban, en ordenados montones, prácticamente toda la cama y parte del suelo.

- Bien - suspiró. - Me podrías haber esperado, preciosa, y te hubiera ayudado.

- Nah - exclamó ella, quitándole importancia al desorden a su alrededor. - No te preocupes, no es nada. Sólo quería ordenar un poco, y como empieza a hacer frío, he pensado en sacar la ropa de invierno ya.

- Va, que te ayudo - insistió él. - ¿Te doblo algo? ¿Ordeno por gamas cromáticas?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se arrodilló junto a una de las puertas abiertas del ropero.

- Pásame la ropa de ahí - le propuso, señalando un montón junto a él. - Y cuéntame cómo ha ido por Diagon. ¿Has encontrado habitación?

- Había habitaciones libres - asintió Tom, diplomático, mientras le pasaba un par de jerséis - pero no he hecho ninguna reserva aún.

- Ajá. ¿Cuánto vale?

Tom hizo una pausa mientras doblaba una camiseta de Silvia.

- Dos sickles la noche, habitación individual - explicó al final, al pasársela.

- Está bien, ¿no? No es caro. ¿Cómo que no has hecho la reserva? Creía que... tenías prisa por encontrar algo.

Él sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

- Me lo quiero pensar - se justificó. - Diagon está bien, pero ¡siempre hay tanta gente! No creo que sea el mejor sitio para mí, la verdad. No me convence. Además, no sé, va siendo hora de que me compre una casita para vivir. El Caldero sólo sería temporal, y...

- Ya - coincidió ella. - Está bien para una necesidad, pero, si piensas quedarte a vivir aquí, es un pérdida de tiempo y de dinero.

- Sí - asintió.

- Pues no sé, Tom, quizás sí que sería mejor que te lo tomes con calma y que busques alguna casa que sea tuya. Y, para ir a un hotel, siempre puedes quedarte aquí. A mí me sobra espacio, ya lo sabes. Y - dudó - me gusta la compañía. No te sientas obligado a quedarte, pero me parece un poco estúpido que vayas a un hotel, estando yo aquí.

Tom asintió. Esa conversación ya la habían tenido más de una vez antes, y no sacaban nada en claro, ninguno de los dos. Silvia insistía en que se quedara hasta que le convenciera algo, pero, a la vez, le proponía opciones para irse. Y, por si fuera poco, él mismo había decidido marcharse ya, para conseguir conquistarla desde la distancia. Era necesario. Y estaba casi convencido de ir al Caldero, sólo temporalmente, sólo mientras Silvia se enamoraba de él. Y, una vez él se declarara, iría a vivir a la casa de ella, claro que sí, la misma casa que ocupaba ahora, pero no como herido ni débil a quién cuidar, sino como pareja de Silvia. Iría al Caldero unos días; sólo tenía que encontrar cómo explicárselo a Silvia para que lo entendiera sin entender demasiado.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Silvia - le dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. - De verdad. Me has cuidado tanto, y te he hecho trabajar mucho todas estas semanas. Eres... - Tom dudó y enrojeció - Eres un sol. Y me siento mal: ya me he aprovechado demasiado. Ya te he molestado demasiado.

Ella lo miró un segundo con expresión sorprendida, que fue substituida por una de confusión al cabo de poco.

- ¿Molestia? - repitió, mirando al suelo y mordiéndose el labio inferior. - Eso - comenzó, muy flojito - deberías dejar que lo dijera yo. Que yo sepa, aún no me he quejado.

Tom rió suavemente y se arrodilló junto a ella.

- Eres demasiado educada - observó, tomándola de las manos. - Tú no me dirías nunca que te molesto, preciosa. Nunca te quejarías, ni me sugerirías nada. No, bonita: prefiero irme por mi propia voluntad, mucho antes de que pienses que soy un pesado.

Ella se quedó en silencio, con la vista baja, unos instantes.

- No - dijo por fin. - Te equivocas. Te lo diría, claro que te lo diría. No... no es justo - musitó - que pongas en mis labios palabras que no he dicho. Que no diré jamás. No eres una molestia, ¡de verdad!

Tom hizo una mueca de una mezcla de incomodidad y vergüenza.

- Sí lo soy - corrigió. - Si no fuera por mí, ahora estarías haciendo las maletas para irte de viaje...

Silvia chasqueó suavemente la lengua.

- Vete - suspiró, aún evitándole los ojos - si te aburres. Si no soportas más estar aquí, si necesitas ver a más gente. Si quieres estar más cerca de Diagon. Yo lo entiendo, Tom, y me parece bien; no tienes que ponerme excusas. No... no me gustan las excusas.

Tom la miró, sorprendido. Al notar su movimiento, ella lo miró también.

- ¿Excusas? - repitió, dudoso. - No son excusas, Silvia: no me siento bien quedándome aquí y dándote faena y aprovechándome de ti.

Silvia asintió levemente y esbozó una sonrisa fina, con los labios apretados. Tom tardó unos segundos en entender que seguía mordiéndose el labio inferior, con tanta fuerza que casi había perdido el color.

- No son excusas - repitió, conciliador. - Aunque me vaya, puedo venir a verte cuando quieras. Y no estaré lejos.

- Claro que no - cedió ella. - Me parece muy bien que quieras emanciparte - bromeó, sin muchas ganas. - Si quieres, puedo informarme de si hay alguna casa en venta. Tengo amigos y... Bueno, no quiero decir que me necesites para encontrar la casa - aclaró, tímida -, sólo que, como llevas tanto tiempo fuera, igual...

- Claro - la interrumpió él. - Me encantaría que me ayudaras, Silvia - le aseguró, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. - Tú estás más al día, por aquí. Y también me gustaría que me acompañaras a verlas, y que me ayudaras a decidir. Si tienes tiempo, claro. - Ella asintió, solícita. - Aunque - continuó él - creo que, mientras encontramos alguna casa o no, iré a vivir al Caldero.

Silvia lo miró con los ojos redondos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno - titubeó Tom. - Si tenemos que buscar casa, y todo, puede ser que la cosa vaya para largo...

No necesitó acabar la frase para que ella entendiera adónde quería ir a parar.

- Claro - musitó. - No quieres molestar.

- No - repuso él. - Ya me he aprovechado lo suficiente de tu hospitalidad.

Ella asintió quedamente y se levantó del suelo.

- Te ayudaré a encontrar algo - le prometió, con una expresión de pena que Tom no entendió al principio. - Igual no tardamos tanto, no te preocupes. Pero - dijo, tras una pausa - yo... Tom, no entiendo por qué te vas.

Él la miró con una sonrisa insegura.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Si es lo quieres, lo respeto, pero aún pienso que me pones de excusa. Que me utilizas para explicar por qué necesitas irte sin herir mis sentimientos. Aquí hay espacio, y ya no sé cómo decirte que no necesitas buscar otro sitio, que aquí no molestas. Y no lo digo por educación; ¡pareces no entenderlo!

Tom sacudió la cabeza, confuso.

- Silvia, sé que no molesto. Sé que eres muy buena y que no me dirías jamás...

Ella lo interrumpió con una exclamación gutural, enfadada.

- Haz lo que quieras - le espetó, sin mirarlo mientras cogía enérgicamente un montón de ropa, con lo que consiguió desdoblarla prácticamente toda. - Si quieres irte, pues te vas, ¡y ya!

Él suspiró suavemente y dobló otro jersey.

- No es que me quiera ir... - comenzó, apaciguador. - Sólo es que no quiero molestar.

No tuvo éxito, porque Silvia hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras y le dio la espalda para ordenar el armario.

- Pásame ese montón - le dijo, con voz gélida y una mano extendida hacia la ropa que quería.

Él obedeció y se puso detrás de ella, con la ropa en una mano.

- No me quiero ir - musitó, premeditadamente débil. - No puedo quedarme a vivir contigo porque sí, Silvia, no estaría bien.

Ella asintió sin girarse.

- Estarás bien en el Caldero - le aseguró, con voz casi alegre. - La verdad, Tom, no acabo de entender por qué no has hecho ya las reservas.

- No - suspiró él. - Yo tampoco. Tenía la esperanza de... no tener que irme.

Ella se giró y le miró con una mueca molesta.

- ¿En qué quedamos?

- En que no te gusta nada que te ponga excusas - concluyó él, con una sonrisa arrepentida que consiguió que ella sonriera también. - Vale, pues la verdad: no me quiero ir, nunca había estado tan bien con nadie, pero pienso que tengo que hacerlo para no convertirme en tu hermanito mayor. O en tu enfermo crónico.

- ¿Tienes esa impresión? - preguntó ella, sorprendida. - ¿Tanto te cuido?

Tom enrojeció nada fingidamente. Ése era precisamente el quid, al menos el oficial, de su marcha: se sentía como si ella sólo lo cuidara por haber estado enfermo.

- No - murmuró. - Claro que no. Estaba muy mal y me salvaste la vida. Necesitaba que me cuidaras. Es sólo que, bueno... ahora ya no, y...

Silvia lo miró con una mueca de comprensión y él abandonó su penosa explicación.

- Ven - le dijo tras dejar la ropa en el armario y lo guió hasta un claro en la cama, donde los dos se sentaron. - Déjate de excusas de una vez - le ordenó, - que me tienes negra. ¿Tú te quieres ir?

Él se encogió de hombros, decidido a ser más sincero si eso era lo que ella quería.

- No tengo a dónde ir - explicó.

- Eso no es lo mismo - puntualizó ella. - Si no me soportaras, estarías deseando irte aunque no tuvieras dónde caer muerto.

Él sonrió levemente.

- Pero tengo medios para conseguir, si no una casa, al menos una habitación en el Caldero, y aún así no tengo a dónde ir. Debe de ser que no me quiero ir, ¿no crees?

Ella suspiró.

- Te gusta hacer las cosas complicadas, ¿verdad, Tom? - se quejó. - ¡A ver, a ver! ¿Tú crees que _debes_ irte?

Para eso, por lo menos, tenía una respuesta segura.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella rápidamente, sorprendida.

- Para poder volver después - explicó, enrojeciendo de nuevo.

Ella pareció pensárselo unos instantes antes de responder.

- Ah - suspiró, al fin. - Qué complicado eres. ¿Crees que te saldrá bien?

Él se encogió de hombros otra vez.

- _Quiero_ que salga bien - murmuró, se echó hacia delante y tocó muy suavemente la mejilla de Silvia mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. - Creo que así puedo conseguirlo... si tú me dejas, mi vida.


	10. Sitios Secretos, Los Primeros Quince Min...

**Tom**

**_Capítulo 10: Sitios Secretos, Los Primeros Quince Minutos De Cada Hora y La Palabra_**

_Ésa fue la única vez que visité la Lisboa muggle. No recuerdo qué perra le debió entrar a Faust con Portugal - algo de trabajo, seguro. Íbamos unos diez, aunque luego allí nos separamos bastante y me pasé casi todo el viaje (no muy largo, una semana o así, ya no me acuerdo) o con los Snape o, ¡Merlín!, con los Nott._

_Durante meses había estado decidida a no ir, incluso antes de que Tom apareciera en mi vida. Me había jurado no ya no ir jamás a Lisboa sino no volver a hacer jamás un viaje con Alice, y no encontré ninguna razón para cambiar de opinión cuando Faust me propuso aquél. Es más, tenía a Tom en casa, herido y maltrecho, y ni consideré seriamente perderme por Portugal y dejarlo en casa. Alice y yo, por motivos que jamás entendí, cada vez estábamos peor juntas, y yo tendía a evitarla tanto como me era posible, y Tom se había vuelto demasiado importante para mí como para separarme de él ni un instante. ¿Yo, a Lisboa? Creo que ni lo pensé._

_Pero acabé yendo. Acabé acompañando a Faust y a la que acabaría siendo su mujer a la Península Ibérica, como parte del decorado que servía a la vez de motivo y de supuesta carabina de su relación. Ella pertenecía a una familia antigua caída en desgracia y sus padres eran algo así como del siglo pasado, con lo que siempre teníamos que acompañarlos a todas partes para que no pensaran que se escapaban a un nidito de amor._

_Es curioso: me veo a mí misma, nítidamente, sentada en el tren que nos llevaba de París a Lisboa, mirando por la ventana la preciosa campiña francesa y entendiendo por fin a Snape. Es extraño que recuerde algo así - quizás se lo comenté a él o a Ed más tarde y por eso se me quedó más impreso en la memoria. Yo, mirando la campiña y reprochándome todas las veces que no entendía cómo Faust podía montar la mayor de las pantomimas, implicándonos a todos sin ningún pudor, tan sólo para conseguir pasar unos días con ella durante los cuales, todo lo más, arrancaba un par de besos y unas cuantas horas a solas, nunca en el dormitorio. Nunca lo había entendido hasta aquél viaje y creo que fue entonces cuando empecé a apreciarla a ella, por empatía con Faust. Por equivalencia conmigo misma._

_Porque Faust estaba enamorado y lo haría todo por estar con ella y hacerla feliz. Y yo, que me acababa de dar cuenta de que también lo estaba, salía de mi país en compañía de unos cuantos compañeros de colegio a los que, salvo honrosas excepciones, no conocía de nada más que de Hogwarts, y sólo porque Tom me había convencido de que necesitábamos separarnos unos días para que se acabara la compasión por verlo herido y yo pudiera decidir si había algo más o no. Me iba porque él lo necesitaba y por evitarle a él la mudanza. Si teníamos que separarnos, tanto podía ser él quien se mudara como yo y, puesto que sería temporal, bien podía ser sólo un viaje que, además, ya estaba preparado. Él se quedaba en casa cuidando de mis plantas y yo le daba espacio para que se decidiera a ver que yo ya estaba loca por él, sin necesidad de más._

_Me lo pasé bastante bien, por eso, o al menos mejor de lo que esperaba. Alice... bueno, siempre fue muy variable, y todos tuvimos la suerte de cogerla de buen humor esos días. Incluso nos unió más, aquella escapada, y volví a casa animada, con nuestra amistad sorprendentemente renovada. No duró mucho, claro: no mucho después volvíamos a relajar nuestro contacto hasta que casi lo perdimos. Nunca entendí muy bien por qué, pero nuestra relación era así, creo que por culpa mía: nunca fui muy dada a las amistades y me costaba horrores fingir para mantener una. Y, bueno, todos los que conocían a Alice sabían perfectamente que no soportaba que le dijeran ninguna verdad dolorosa a la cara. Sólo Ed sabía tratarla, y yo nunca supe cómo lo hacía. Era una mezcla de comprensión, docilidad y autoridad que él manejó siempre con maestría. Sabía cómo hacer lo que necesitabas sin perder ni un ápice de su personalidad y consiguiendo a la vez que tú (que Alice, al menos) hicieras lo que él quería._

_Pero bueno, por comparación conmigo misma, igual era sólo que Alice le quiso y por eso se rendía ante él. Como yo..._

_Bueno, va. Lo que sea._

Silvia demostraba ser tremendamente metódica, a poco que revisaras un poco su hogar. La casa no sólo estaba en perfectas condiciones físicas, desde el tejado hasta el último cristalito del invernadero sino que, además, estaba mágicamente protegida tan a conciencia que ni siquiera él, con toda la magia negra que conocía ya a esas alturas, podía pensar en un solo hechizo que mejorara en algo las barreras. No tenía, por tanto, nada que arreglar, ni mecánica ni mágicamente, y Tom tuvo que contentarse con pasar una semana limpiando la casa a fondo y cuidando de todos los seres vivos del jardín con tanto esmero como si fuera ella la que lo hiciera, con la dificultad añadida de la falta de práctica. Tres veces estuvo a punto de perder algún espécimen, por confundir cuidados básicos entre especies, y sólo fue suerte que se diera cuenta a tiempo y lo corrigiera. Claro que, como Nidgey hubiera puntualizado, la suerte a veces favorecía a los preparados y casi siempre a los necios.

Aún la echaba de menos.

Pero, bueno, la semana pasó rápidamente. Por una parte, limpiarlo todo a fondo le ocupó dos días. Por otra, comenzar una minúscula red de contactos con el mundo de Knockturn le ocupó tres tardes seguidas. Las mañanas las aprovechó preparando la casa Moran para sus propios planes: un par de escondites indetectables, de los que ni siquiera Silvia se daría cuenta, y una sección nueva del invernadero, donde preparó, por si alguna vez se hacía necesario, el nido de una diosa, para una amiga suya. Otros día más se fue entre burocracia y compras, y a preparar el hogar para recibir a su anfitriona dedicó el último día, hasta pocos minutos antes de que le tocara ir a buscarla: flores y una cena suculenta, un baño caliente que la relajara y, escondido en la cama de ella, un hechizo hecho a medida que velara su sueño. Esperarla con la casa llena de regalos lo hacía sentir como a uno de los reyes magos, más expectante por la reacción de ella de lo que ella podría estar ante el regalo en sí. Se sentía ilusionado y un poco inseguro, intentando imaginar continuamente todas las formas posibles de conquistarla y de hacerla sentir especial.

Como ir a buscarla a la mansión Snape, por ejemplo. Hacia las seis de la tarde, acompañado por la alfombra mágica de ella, sobre la que había puesto un par de cojines, para mayor comodidad de su añorada amada, salió de los terrenos de Silvia y caminó tranquilamente hasta la entrada de la casa del, a los hados gracias, prometido y enamoradísimo de otra, de qué, si no, iba a haber dejado a Silvia ir a Lisboa con él, y otra un tanto mojigata, por cierto, Faust. Picó a la puerta, después de dejar la alfombra a un lado, unos minutos antes de la media, hora a que estaba prevista la vuelta del convoy, y le abrió un elfo doméstico perfectamente ataviado con un elegante uniforme. Se presentó sin mucha dilación a los padres de Faust como un buen amigo de Silvia que la venía a buscar, y empezaron a hablar de temas intrascendentales, pura cortesía, hasta que se hizo la hora de ir a esperarlos al jardín. Volvían directamente desde el precioso Quai parisino, escondido a los muggles a pesar de estar al aire libre, a la orilla del Seine, que hacía las veces de Callejón Diagon en tierras francesas, su primer reencuentro con el mundo mágico desde la semana anterior, vía traslador particular, y deberían aparecer, puntuales a la fuerza, en algún lugar de los terrenos de la casa del narigón.

Silvia se había ido por evitarle a él la molestia de buscar algún sitio temporal donde vivir. Lo habían hablado la noche antes de irse, casi por casualidad. Estaban en la cama de ella, rodeados por un pequeño desorden que él le ayudaría a arreglar por la mañana, las espaldas contra el cabezal y el brazo de Tom rodeando los hombros de la chica, y, por alguna razón, ella lo propuso. ¿Y si ella se fuera al viaje de Faust, eso los distanciaría lo suficiente? Así él no tendría que irse; podría quedarse en casa y a la vez se distanciaban. Y ella, ¿quería ir?, había preguntado él inmediatamente, víctima otra vez de la inseguridad por Faust. No era que se muriera de ganas, pero tampoco estaría mal. Iría con Alice (que, sorprendentemente, Tom descubrió que había conseguido cazar a Ed Nott, a su Ed Nott, con el que Silvia había perdido casi todo contacto un poco antes de la boda). Esa fue una de las informaciones interesantes que sacó en claro de esa noche: Nott estaba cerca, casado con la que fuera mejor amiga de Silvia, e iría a Lisboa con ellos. Es decir, que Tom lo vería en sólo una semana, con un poco de suerte. Que no era que le importara, a aquellas alturas, ver a uno de sus pocos amigos, y menos después de tantos años separados por culpa de la misma mujer que él estaba a punto de conseguir, pero, bueno, lo cierto era que Tom se estaba volviendo algo nostálgico. Echaba de menos a Nidgey, de vez en cuando, a Anna, muy raramente, y, si se ponía a pensar en el pasado, cosa que hacía bien poco, siempre acababa por pensar en lo que habría podido ser si Silvia hubiera correspondido a Nott en vez de fijarse en él: la colaboración, el apoyo, el segundo a bordo que podía haber llegado a ser. Aunque no era que las cosas les fueran mal, a ninguno de los dos, si, como decía Silvia, Ed tanto quería a la, al menos cuando Tom estaba en Hogwarts, tonta de Alice.

Y la segunda información jugosa que había sacado en claro de Silvia había sido, ¡¡por fin, mira que no explicárselo nada más conocer a Faust!!, que había una futura señora Snape a quien Faust adoraba lo suficiente como para poder garantizar que un viaje a Lisboa con Silvia en el grupo era perfectamente inocuo para los intereses de Tom. ¡Por fin, Merlín, por fin! ¡Mira que no saberlo desde el principio! ¡Mira que sufrir tanto por nada!

En ese mismo momento Tom había pensado muy seriamente inclinarse hacia Silvia, besarla de una vez y pasar de todo, viaje, separarse, ¡todo! Si Faust estaba cogido, si no había competencia, si sólo tenía que hacerle un gesto para que cayera a sus pies, ¿qué sentido tenía esperar una semana? Si antes acababa, antes empezaría su vida. ¡¿Por qué hacerle ir a ver Portugal?! No tenía sentido, ¿no?

Pero no había acabado de decidirse. En cambio, la había seguido abrazando suavemente y habían estado hablando hasta que se había hecho demasiado tarde para otra cosa que dormir, y Tom se había acabado por ir solo a su habitación, con la misma sensación de haberse quedado sin postre que cuando cenaba por primera vez en el orfanato después de todo un año de delicias culinarias en Hogwarts.

Los padres de Faust no estaban tan mal, después de todo. Eran un poco estirados, como muchos de los Slytherins que él había conocido, de hecho, y respetaban las formas con pasión, pero, aparte de los silencios incómodos que se instalaban entre ellos cuando Tom se limitaba, sin excederse en lo más mínimo, a ser educado y cortés, pero no necesariamente locuaz, estaban bastante bien. Mejor, al menos, de lo que su retoño, con quien Tom se había reconciliado justo mientras éste visitaba Portugal, le había parecido al principio. Eran bastante simpáticos y, lo mejor, no pareció sorprenderles en lo más mínimo que Tom se presentara en su casa para recoger a Silvia, sino al contrario. Por lo que él pudo deducir, desde la muerte de los señores Moran la pequeña Silvia, su vecina y arrendadora, había sido una constante preocupación para ellos, tan sola en medio de la nada, tan aislada en su casa, sin salir ni siquiera a trabajar, y casi se sentían agradecidos porque Tom se preocupara por ella.

Por suerte, con un suave pop, aparecieron por fin los viajeros en casa de Faust. Eran sólo la mitad del grupo, notó rápidamente Tom, la mitad que vivía cerca de allí, supuso: Silvia, Faust, su prometida, Alice y, Tom casi sonrió al verlo, Ed. Olvidando todo protocolo y dignidad, que podía importar a sus anfitriones pero no a él, se acercó alegremente hasta la única cabecita rubia, que había aparecido de espaldas a él, preocupada por algo de su falda, y la abrazó fuerte, sin avisarla. Ella se giró rápidamente, sorprendida, y pronto le devolvía el abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Tom! - exclamó, flojito, en su oído. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te vengo a buscar - explicó él en el cuello de ella. - ¿Cómo te ha ido, preciosa? ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

La notó asentir y se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos y peinarle el pelo hacia atrás.

- Portugal es muy bonito - explicó la chica. - Ha estado muy bien.

Tom asintió y la contempló unos instantes, con una sonrisa más bien tonta en la cara, como si necesitara calmar alguna incomprensible sed que se pasaba sólo mirándola. Debió de interpretar el papel de enamorado bastante bien, porque Silvia enrojeció al cabo de poco y movió los hombros de un lado a otro, insegura.

- Has vuelto muy guapa - susurró él a su oído por fin, alargó una mano y cogió la de ella, sólo porque podía hacerlo.

A partir de ahí, todo fue saludos y comentarios estúpidos sobre lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Alice fue la más pesada al respecto, o quizás la que menos ganas tenía de escuchar Tom, y Ed casi ni abrió la boca, mirando alternativamente a Silvia y a él con una sonrisa cortés como toda máscara. Después de unos cinco minutos, que fue lo que Tom consideró pertinente para no parecer ansioso ni maleducado, sacó a relucir el cansancio que, seguro, llevaban todos encima y llamó a su alfombra para que llevara a Silvia a casa. Casi por educación, también, se mostró encantado cuando Silvia habló de invitar a los Nott a su casa, por seguir alguna incomprensible reconciliación de las dos amigas durante el viaje. Todos tuvieron que coincidir con Ed, que acababa de reencontrar su propia voz, en que, por desgracia, estaban demasiado cansados del viaje y todo, y acabaron por despedirse, no sin antes prometerse una visita que, si de Tom dependía, tardaría en realizarse, al menos, hasta que su relación con Silvia estuviera algo más asentada.

Y, por fin, lo que tanto había estado planeando. Se despidieron otra vez, murmuró una orden a la alfombra y ésta se dobló hasta formar una leve rampa, a unos veinte centímetros del suelo. Tan caballerosamente como sabía, Tom tomó la mano de Silvia y la ayudó a subir y, una vez arriba, la asistió hasta que estuvo cómodamente sentada. Otro murmullo a la alfombra y empezaba a llevarla hacia la casa.

- ¿No subes? - preguntó Silvia instantáneamente.

- No - repuso él, con una sonrisa afectuosa. - Quiero que estés cómoda y que descanses. Debe de haber sido agotador, sobre todo el viaje en tren.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con una mueca sorprendida.

- Para nada - aseguró. - Al revés, ha sido muy agradable. Un poco largo, pero bonito. El paisaje era precioso. Y, como hemos llegado pronto, hemos estado visitando el París muggle - añadió, con voz ensoñadora. - ¡Hacía tanto que no iba por Europa!

Sin ni siquiera necesitar pensarlo, Tom se hizo una nota mental para llevar a su casi adquirida novia de viaje por el continente en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad y, eso sí, no volver a dejarla ir sola con el club excursionista de carabinas obligadas que amenazaba con formar Faust si no lo casaban pronto.

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien, preciosa? - preguntó dedicándole una mirada triste y cariñosa a la vez, en una estudiada mezcla de cómo te he añorado y cómo me encantas, que llegó rápida y certeramente a Silvia.

- Hm - asintió ella, inclinando la cabeza hasta tocar con la mejilla su propio hombro, vergonzosa. - Ha estado bien. Alice y yo hemos hecho un poco las paces...

Tom la miró con el gesto torcido.

- ¿Un poco? - dudó. - ¿Los primeros quince minutos de cada hora? - bromeó.

Silvia rió suavemente y Tom le sospechó más educación que diversión.

- Bueno, hemos estado hablando bastante estos días - explicó. - Cuando mis padres murieron...

Tom la interrumpió con una mueca. No hacía falta que volviera sobre ello; a él le había quedado bastante claro lo que Silvia pensaba de Alice cuando lo habían hablado de ella la mañana antes de salir para Portugal y cómo había ido su amistad antes y después de que Silvia se quedara sola. En su opinión, de hecho, Silvia se quedaba corta apartándose de la chica. Habían sido mejores amigas desde siempre y Alice no había sido especialmente desagradable tras el accidente de los padres de Silvia pero, al entender de Tom, las dos chicas pertenecían a categorías diferentes, la de su Silvia mucho más elevada, por cierto, y, aunque ahora fuera la esposa de Nott y apareciera en un viaje a Lisboa como una amistad querida y reencontrada, hacer las paces con Alice sólo causaría problemas. Aparte de, indirectamente, levantar sospechas sobre la aparición de Tom en la casita de Silvia. Ella, inocente y confiada, quizás se hubiera sorprendido un poco al principio, sin darle después mayor importancia. Faust, para empezar, ya había ido metiendo dudas en la cabecita dorada de la chica; si a él se añadían la tonta de Alice y el bueno de Ed, antaño loco por Silvia y, en todo caso, demasiado conocedor de lo que pensaba hacer Voldemort, el poquito avance que Tom pudiera hacer podía convertirse en fracaso tras fracaso. Nah, los Nott, por ahora, de lejos.

- ¿Y tú? - retomó Silvia tras una pausa pensativa de los dos. - ¿Te lo has pasado bien en mi ausencia?

Había ensayado la cara de pena enamorada durante una media hora ante el espejo, dándole matices de incredulidad ante la pregunta unas veces y sacando levemente los labios con enfado otras, en las que echaría silenciosamente en cara a Silvia que lo hubiera dejado para irse, por mucho que él se lo hubiera sugerido. La vez que contaba, o sea, cuando tuvo que hacerlo delante de la chica, no le salió peor, en absoluto. A juzgar por el sonrojo de Silvia, lo bordó, por delante y por detrás.

- Tenías razón - suspiró, otra de sus frases preparadas. - Me encanta hacer las cosas difíciles.

Ella alzó las cejas interrogantemente y se mojó los labios; Tom se aseguró de que se notara que toda su atención estaba puesta en ella.

- ¿Te has... aclarado? - vaciló ella.

- Aclarado estaba - aseguró el chico en respuesta. - No era que no supiera lo que quería, sino al contrario: creo que lo sé desde hace semanas. Odiaba a Faust. ¡Me repateaba! Se te olvidó hablarme de la futura señora Snape a tiempo, por cierto. - le reprochó, con una media sonrisa, y Silvia se disculpó con una mueca de arrepentimiento. - Lo que no sabía - continuó - era cómo conseguirlo...

- ¿Y ahora sí? - dedujo ella.

- Tengo algunas ideas - repuso él pícaramente mientras la alfombra entraba en los terrenos de la casa de ella. - Estos días me han servido para aclararme. He pensado en lo de ser complicado y en lo de que salga bien y estoy convencido de no volver a ponerte excusas, te lo prometo. No pienso volver a poner achaques: te lo diré todo por su nombre. Y, preciosa, su nombre, ahora mismo, es querer intentarlo.

Silvia sonrió, agradecida, y alargó la mano hacia él. Lo que le había dicho era cierto: pensaba seguir una política de cierta sinceridad, omitiendo más que mintiendo, en lo sucesivo, y quería que saliera bien. ¡No quería otra cosa, vaya! Claro que también era cierto, si bien no sincero, que habría sido todo un golpe de efecto decirle que su nombre era que la quería. Lo había considerado, para qué engañarse. Era algo que igual no había dicho jamás y que no esperaba tampoco decir verdaderamente algún día, pero no tenía escrúpulos en decirlo si lo acercaba a sus metas. ¿Por qué no lo usaba, pues? Fácil: no lo usaba _aún_. La palabra tendría mucho más valor si la reservaba hasta el momento propicio, momento que tenía dibujado con máximo detalle y que llegaría antes de lo que Silvia podría suponer.

************** Más - ¡pronto! ***************


End file.
